


Playing with Wood

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, Love, M/B, M/M, Oral, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 95,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: A woodworker who is at work at the store he works at part time, meets a young boy who also loves to work with wood, and they find that they have more than that in common, and become more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Playing with Wood

****Please note that this story is one of love between a man and a boy, it contains sexual matter that may not be suitable for all audiences. It is also a diaper love related story, so if this does not turn your crank, then please, stop now. If you choose to read anyway, I hope that you enjoy. To any that do wish to read this type of story, be warned, it is a tale of love and tenderness, it is not a friction story intended to get you off. If that is all you are looking for, then please leave now. If you continue to read on, I hope that you enjoy, and if you do, I would love to hear from you, so please email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and once again, enjoy.****

Written Sept 2011

The fact: I work in a finishing and woodworking store, so, much like many hardware stores, we occasionally get boys coming in with their dads and such to buy whatever it is that they need. I actually have several boys who are my customers, they come in and buy things for their projects and whatnot. There is this one boy though I am going to tell you about in this story. My god is he ever gorgeous, an amazing body for a boy of maybe ten, I figure late nine, early ten. Anyway, he's nice and small, but what I can tell of his body, he's very well built too. His medium brown shorter cut hair is always impeccably styled, I'm sure he spends a fair bit of time doing it, or maybe his mom does it for him, not sure. He has really nice big brown eyes, a small button nose, great dimples and lots of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He's always wearing these incredibly tight fitting jeans, very low cut, low rise, every boy lovers dreams I tell you. His ass looks absolutely amazing in them, and what little front bulge he has is also accented nicely. He always wears a tank top underneath a very stylish shirt, he seems to have excellent taste in clothes. He does have a brother, but he is never nearly as nicely dressed, and while good looking too, the little brother is the real looker of the pair. And while I would love to believe that he is wearing a diaper under those amazing clothes he always wears, it is more likely that he just has a great shaped ass, but I sure do dream that he is. Other than saying hi to him, and likewise, I have never had the chance to really talk to him, he seems a bit shy. I do catch him looking at me, but then he's caught me looking at him too, and he always looks away and blushes a little, it is really quite cute. I wish I could really talk to him.

Now for the fantasy, and it is really fantasy, none of it is at all true: I was at work, doing what I usually do there, helping customers with everything that they needed. It is nearing the end of the day, it had felt abnormally long for some reason. I suppose it is because it is Saturday afternoon, I do not want to be here at all, and my weekend is just about to start. I still have nearly two hours left though before that glorious time comes when I am released from the bonds of work. Granted, I only work three, sometimes four days a week, so I should not complain, but lately, the boss has had me in for four days a week, and it is starting to get irritating. I know it is summer and the others all had to take their vacation time, hence the reason I did offer, but still, everyone was finally back, but he asked me to keep it up for another week or two until he was all caught up from all the paperwork. I wanted to say no, but alas, I am much too nice, most of the time.

The other reason that the day had felt abnormally long, was because there had been a serious lack of young boys in the store this particular day. Summer was usually nice, because you could count on at least a few, but not this day, so far there had been none. When school is in, usually Saturday's are the best, because then the boys often come in with their parents, just not so much during the rest of the week, they did still, just not as much. And then he came in.

I still knew next to nothing about the amazingly beautiful boy who dressed far nicer than his big brother did, who was always incredibly done up, as if he spent hours making himself look the way he did. In my mind, I told myself that he did it all for me, that he did not try to be so beautiful for everyone else, but I knew the truth. Today was like every other time he came in, his dad was looking for something, I was polite and answered his questions, but in reality, I was truly watching his stunning son out of the corner of my eye. 

He caught me again and blushed cutely, I just smiled at him. He smiled back this time, he does that every so often, his gorgeous smile just brightens my day. Had I had to go to a funeral that day, just seeing his smile could brighten even that day. Today though I noticed when he turned, that his tank top was pulled out on the side some, but it had tails on it that still went into his very low rise jeans, which is definitely odd. It truly did look like a diaper shirt. Then as he was looking at something on an upper shelf, he raised his arms, thus stretching himself even more, causing the band of a diaper to surely be seen. I nearly had a heart attack. Finished with his dad, I went to the end of the aisle to wait if he had any further questions. 

When the beautiful boy turned my way, I crooked my finger at him, non verbally asking him to come to me. He decided to do so, and as I went around the other side of the aisle, he came around to see what I wanted.

“Hi there, I didn't wanna embarrass you, but your diaper shirt's pulled out a bit and your diaper's showing.” I whispered to him.

“Oh, crap, I need to make some new diaper shirts, these ones are getting too small and keep showing my diapers off. You're not gonna make fun of me are you?”

“Oh no. First of all, I have to wear as well, and second, adults don't usually make fun of kids, though there are those out there that do, I know, I had it happen to me a few times.”

“Really, you have to wear too, and adults made fun of you when you were a kid?”

“Sure do. Though technically I only need guards during the day and diapers at night, I just prefer to wear diapers all day, saves the hassle of bothering to go to the bathroom every half an hour. It gets really old, really quick. And yes, back when I was a kid, a teacher actually made fun of me, in front of the entire class, I cried so hard, I left his class and never went back. Nowadays he would've been fired, but back then he was just told not to do that. He wasn't the only one, but he sure was the worst. Not even most of the kids made fun of me, granted, they knew better.”

“Wow, and here I thought I had it bad.”

“I sure hope you wouldn't. So why do you wear diapers then?”

“Same problem as you actually. I can still hold it, for a bit, but if I laugh or sneeze, that's it, I pee.”

“Yep, that about sums it up. What about your brother or your dad, is it a genetic thing?”

“They're not really my brother and dad, well they are, but only by marriage, but then my mom died, so he did fully adopt me. My mom said my dad did have the same problem though.”

“Ah, I wondered about that, 'cause you don't really look all that much like either of them, even though they're both really good looking too.”

“Yeah, I mean he really is my dad though, he's been with us since I was like six months old, and I do call him dad and all, and Jeff really is my brother, but not by blood.”

“That's nice. How do they take your wearing diapers?”

“Fine I guess. Jeff still wets the bed, so he wears diapers to bed, but dad says that he did too 'til he was nearly thirteen, so Jeff might be the same. Dad diapers me, and sometimes Jeff does, but most of the time I just diaper myself now, and they never complain.”

“No pullups for you I take it.”

“Yeah, if I wanna leak.”

“Same here.”

“I do use a plain white pullup style at school, less noticeable, but that's the only time I do. How about you?”

“I just use tape on ones all the time, though I used to use pullup styles when I was at work, but I stopped doing that a few years ago.”

“Leaked on you too huh?”

“Oh yeah, all the time. Hey, what's your name anyway.”

“Calen, but I go by Cale, what's yours?”

“I like that, it's different, nice. Mine's Jacob, call me Jay.”

“Nice to meet you Jay. I've seen you watching me before when I come in.”

“It's good to meet you too Cale, and I've seen you watching me too.” I smiled.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, I'm not. I couldn't help it, you're very good looking, and you must spend hours making yourself look so good.”

“Thanks, I guess, but I don't try, I just spend a few minutes styling my hair and that's it.”

“Not sure I believe that, it looks like it takes longer. How come I always see you looking at all the stuff in here, yet you never buy anything like your brother or dad does?”

“It doesn't, trust me. Jeff always complains that I look so good crawling right out of bed, but it takes him half an hour to get ready.”

“I bet you do.”

“Thanks.” He blushed again.

“Sorry.”

“It's okay. The reason though is they like to make things like cars and trucks, but I don't, I prefer the wood lathe or chisels, the scroll saw and band saw, things like that, but we don't have any of that at home, except the scroll saw. I used to work with the guy next door, but he moved, and now I don't know anyone with any of that stuff. We don't have a lot of tools at home, just enough to do what they like to do, though dad said he was trying to save up to buy me a lathe, but we don't have a lot of money, so I mostly just carve stuff with my chisels, but I often find wood out in the bush by our house for that.”

“Oh, so you're into the same things as I am then. That's what I love to do.”

“Really, and you have a lathe?”

“Sure, and sure do. It's one of the best on the market, I use it nearly every day. Sometimes I'll do some scroll saw art or things like that, but most of my time's on the lathe. When did you get started on the lathe, you're only what, ten, most people would never let their kid work a lathe?”

“Nine actually, but I turn ten in a couple months, and I started when I was six, but it's been nearly six months since I last got to use a lathe.”

“That's too bad. I still have my old lathe, if you want it, you could have it.”

“I couldn't, but thanks anyway.”

“Let's go talk to your dad and see what he says.”

“He won't like that too much, he says that we shouldn't take things from other people.”

“Well then, what if you worked it off?”

“That he'd probably accept, but what can a nine year old do for you, you must be able to do most of your own stuff?”

“Well, there's several things around my house and shop that I have to do, but don't particularly like doing, so maybe you could do them for me?”

“Like what?”

“Pull weeds from the gardens, clean up the goose poop from by the lake, peel logs that I cut up for my woodworking, clean the outside windows and walks, things like that, the icky stuff that takes time away from the things I really enjoy.”

“You live on the lake?”

“Yeah, I live on the biggest actual property that's privately owned. I doubt you know where it is, but it's on a point, so I'm surrounded by water and I have almost five acres.”

“Know it, I can see it from my house, I live almost right across from you in the big subdivision. I live on the second level, so not lake front, but real close. With my canoe, I could get to your place in ten minutes or less.”

“Ah, so you're one of the two boys I always see canoeing around the lake over there.”

“Yeah, Jeff and I love to canoe.”

“That's good.”

“I'd love to come work it off, but if we tell my dad that you offered to give it to me, he won't like it, so we shouldn't tell him that.”

“Then you get to tell him only what you feel comfortable telling him.”

“Wicked, thanks so much.”

We went around the other aisle, where Jeff and his dad Alex were still looking at my large selection of small parts and pieces for making models and whatnot. Once there, Cale excitedly told his dad how he had met me because I noticed his diaper was showing and I did not want to embarrass him by saying it out loud, then went on to explain how we got on the subject of woodworking and how I had my old lathe for sale, and how he had offered to come work for me to buy it, because he really wanted one.

“That's really kind of you to offer to sell your old lathe to Cale, but how could he come work for you, where do you live, and what sort of things could he do for you?” He asked curiously.

So, Cale, not I, explained what all he could do and where I lived, so on and so forth.

“Okay, so that would be really easy for Cale to come and work it off, but how much is it and how much will you pay?”

“Actually, we hadn't even got to that. Brand new, it's probably a few hundred dollars or more, it's only a few years old, but it's been sitting for more than a year since I bought my new one. I'd say a hundred is more than fair for it, and ten dollars an hour for working would be what I paid. So ten hours worth of work and he could have it. Gives me ten extra hours of doing what I enjoy, rather than that, and he gets himself a very good tool.” I offered. I abstained from saying though that it was closer to a thousand dollars new, and that it probably had only fifty hours or so on it, that it would include a couple hundred dollar chisel set with it, or that I would have given it to Cale for free.

“That's very generous of you. Why would you part with such an expensive tool for so little?” He was far too proud for his own good.

“It's been sitting in my shop for a good year now, just sitting there collecting dust, when I have a perfectly good dust collector already. During our talk, I found that Cale really loves lathe work, and such a tool deserves to be used by someone who'll enjoy it as much as I did. I now have a much bigger and better one, and I really don't care to try and sell things, and really, I don't need to. To tell you the truth, I was just gonna give it to someone who deserved it, but Cale said he'd love to come work off the price of it, so this way he feels he earned it, and he doesn't have to pay too much for a good quality tool that'll last him years and years, or 'til he outgrows it.”

“Oh. Boys, excuse us for a second, go look at the woods for a few minutes please?”

The boys gave their dad a questioning look, but did as they were asked. As soon as they were out of earshot, he started speaking again.

“I've seen how you look at him, granted, I've seen how he looks at you too. This isn't some ploy to get into his pants is it?” He asked cautiously, but thankfully quietly so that none of my co-workers would hear.

“No, absolutely not. He's beautiful to be sure, anyone can admit that, and very attractive I'm sure, but I'd never do anything of the sort. He and I are a lot alike, there's another thing that he didn't tell you about me that we share in common, and that's our need of diapers. We seem to have the same problem with our bladders, so we both use the same solution to save hassles. I assure you that I would never do anything of the sort just to get into someone's pants, no matter who they were or what I thought of them.”

“But you do find him attractive, don't you. You're gay, I've known since I started coming here, and possibly even a boy lover. Am I mistaken?”

“You are not, however that information is known by no one, though most probably know I'm gay. I assure you though, that in no way would I ever do anything with a child, I'm more the nurturing type, not the sexual type.”

“Cale's gay too, what will you do if he tries to get with you, because, like I said, I've seen how he looks at you too?”

“Ah, now there's a question I wish I could truthfully answer you. I wish I could say I would put him off and make him see that that's the sort of thing that just can't happen, and I'd try it too, but I can't possibly say I wouldn't crumble if he persisted. Know this though, I'd never do anything to harm him, or anyone, ever.”

“You sound just like my adult lover did, but at least you're more honest than he was.”

“Ah, so that's why you seem to know so much about boylove. I admit I sorta pegged you for bi, because I didn't think you were entirely straight.

“No, nowhere near in fact. After my wife died, I haven't been with another woman. Jeff was a drunken one night stand, and Cale's mom was more a marriage of convenience for the both of us. She was bi as well, mostly gay, the boys needed two loving parents at home, and we did enjoy our time together as well, then again we enjoyed a few other things together as well.”

“Ah, I see. Do the boys know any of this?”

“Some, but not all. They know I'm bi, Cale admitted that he was gay, and Jeff isn't sure yet, he says probably bi, but I'm thinking he'll be more gay than anything as well.”

“You've never done anything with the boys?”

“No, never. Cale's absolutely gorgeous though, but I couldn't do anything like that with him, he's my son, and I'd never do that to my son, either of them.”

“I understand, but you have had fun with a younger one before, haven't you?”

“Yes, but not since I was eighteen, and he's the one who started it. I was babysitting him, he was ten, I didn't stand a chance. Granted, I guess I've had a few fifteen and sixteen year olds over the years, they're a lot of fun.”

“Wish I could say I agreed with you, but sadly I'm as much a virgin as hopefully your boys are. I've never had sex with anyone.”

“Too bad. I believe you, since you were completely honest with me, so I'll allow Cale to come work for you. What are your days off and when should he come over?”

“Sunday through Wednesday normally, but I've been working Wednesday's as well lately so that the others could take their vacation time, hopefully next week is the last of the four day work weeks for a while.”

“Wow, must be nice.”

“It is. Thirty years old and semi retired already. I only work here for a few extra bucks and for the great discount I get on stock, and I use a lot of it.”

“And you own the most expensive piece of property in the entire city probably.”

“It might be worth a lot now, but back when my parents bought it, it was only ten thousand dollars, but that was a lot of years ago. They were old, real old when I came along and surprised them. They weren't even supposed to be able to have kids, they were well into their early fifties when they got pregnant, and I was nineteen when they died and left me everything they had. It was mostly just the house, but there was enough to live on for a while if I was smart. I worked hard 'til I was thirty to build up a good nest egg, now I no longer need to, so now I only really work what I need to. What about you, what do you do?”

“Construction worker mostly, but I do a bit of everything, so whatever's paying at the time. I don't make a huge amount, but we can afford a nice house on the lake, even though it's bloody expensive, I drive a good truck and I give the boys everything they need. We don't have cable or anything, just a computer and the great outdoors, which we use a lot. The boys each have their own canoe that I made for them, I have one too mind you, we swim and boat and fish and hike, and a lot of woodworking too. We don't have a very big shop, in fact it might be tight to put Cale's new lathe in there, but we'll find room, no worries there. We actually enjoy a fairly simple and peaceful life.”

“I'm much the same actually. I rarely watch TV, though I do have it, and when I do, it's more to watch a good movie. Most of my time's spent in my yard or in my shop. I swim a lot and boat a bit, though I do need a new canoe. I tried to make my own, but I failed, the only thing made of wood I ever failed at making. Actually, how much would you charge me to make me a nice cedar strip canoe like I've seen the boys using?”

“So you've seen them?”

“Sure, but they never got close enough to the house for me to see who they were, I was as shocked as Cale was to learn we lived so close. I could see the canoes though, and they're really nice. I have all the cedar you could use for it, and with my mill, you just tell me what sizes you need and I'll cut it for you, so all you have to do is build it.”

“Wow, nice. It'd be a hundred bucks or so at least if you supply the wood, I can get you a cut list, then I could put it together. Even with all the wood cut to approximate sizes, it'd still take me a week or so to make, there's quite a bit of work that goes into making them.”

“Oh, I know it, but that sounds good. You can send Cale over tomorrow with the cut list, and he can help me cut up all the wood we'll need. I already have a good paddle, so you won't need to worry about that, I carved my own from yellow cedar several years ago and had a native friend decorate it for me, it's really nice.”

“Now that's something I could use, are good paddles. How about we just make a trade, I make your canoe and you make me a few new paddles. By the time all is said and done, it'll probably be right around the same amount of time spent.”

“You have yourself a deal, and I still have lots of yellow cedar and the template I used for mine, so it won't take long to make the blanks at all.” I smiled. This is what I liked.

“Excellent. I think Jeff and I have all the parts we needed this time, so we should probably get going.”

“Great, I'll ring you through then.”

I led him to the till. The boys saw us heading there, so headed over as well.

“So, Cale, I'm usually up at six, no later than that, so any time after that, you're welcome to come over on my days off to start working. Your dad'll give you any details.”

“Cool, thanks so much Jay, I'll definitely be over tomorrow morning then.” He said excitedly.

“Then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

A few seconds later they were paid up and headed out. I waved at them, and my entire month had just been made a thousand times better. The boss called not even ten minutes later and said he was all caught up, so I was welcome to go back to my three days a week if I wanted, I accepted instantly. To pass the rest of my shift, I went and picked out a few new pieces of wood that I could not mill myself, since they were not indigenous to our area, thus making them difficult to get. By the time my shift ended, I had just spent my entire weeks worth of pay on the exotic hardwoods that I had just bought, but that was the entire reason I worked there, may as well make it worth my while right.

I drove all the way home, in the annoying stop and go traffic, finally making it home almost an hour later. In the off season, the same drive only takes me twenty minutes, but I suppose it is worth it to live on such a large and beautiful lake, and like Cale's dad said, possibly the most expensive property in the entire city. My land is huge and well cared for, my house is small and nice, and my shop is amazing. 

My parents had built the small cabin back in the fifties, well after they had bought it actually, there are three bedrooms, one bathroom, really nice big living room, and then a pretty small kitchen actually, but I had redone it to my tastes and it is very nice now. It has a beautiful stone fireplace in the center of the house that can be seen in the kitchen or the living room, the master bedroom is in the loft, which overlooks the living room, and then the two small bedrooms are on either side of the bathroom and down the hall from the kitchen. The porch wraps around the entire house and is covered, so from everywhere you can see the most stunning nature you would find anywhere.

I built the shop the year after my parents died, I had always loved woodworking, so decided to do that for myself with some of the inheritance I had received, and did it right. Physical size, it is quite a bit larger than the house, but I had made it look like it belonged there right along side the house, it just looks like an old antique shop, just like the cabin looks. Granted, I had spent a lot of money also redoing the outside of the house to look like that, because it had been rotting, but I did not want to make it look brand new either. In the shop I had put all the tools I had always wanted, spent more money than I probably should have in doing so, but they had paid themselves off time and time again. 

I mostly do my woodworking as a hobby, and I make many nice things, but realistically, I do not need everything I make, so I sell a lot of the items that I make. During the summer, our lake community always holds a craft market in the park on Sunday's, so I take everything that I made throughout the year and sell it there to the tourists. I do fairly well, in fact, the first year I did that, I think I paid off the tools that I bought, by the third year, I had paid off the shop as well, so it worked well in the end.

When I finally got home, I went right to the shop, instead of going in and making myself dinner like I probably should have, and pulled out Cale's new lathe and got it all cleaned up. I grabbed the chisels next and went and honed them to a perfect edge, so that they are ready for Cale when he needs them, and I even went and found the instruction manual for it, because I always keep them. I even grabbed all the bowl making attachments for it when I remembered that I had them, because these ones do not fit my new lathe, so Cale may as well have them as well.

About the only thing I do not have for Cale's lathe is the copy attachment, only because I had not needed to replace it, it worked with my new lathe. I then decided, what the hell, and went and removed even it from my new lathe and put it with Cale's lathe, I would just buy the bigger better model for my lathe instead. Finally I had everything ready for Cale the next day when he arrived, because I was certain he would want to see what all he was working for. Once that was done, I decided to call it a day and went in to make myself dinner. 

It was then that I happened to notice that I had gone too long without a diaper change, because as I was taking off my shoes, I realized my pants were more than a little wet. I had been so intent on getting the stuff for Cale, that I had not realized that my diaper, which I always have to change as soon as I get home, was well past capacity. With a mental shrug, I went to my room and changed my diaper, opting to go without clothes now for the evening, since I would not likely be going back out anyway.

After dinner, I sat back and relaxed, reading a book by the fire, which because it was warm out, I had only made very small, really only for the sound and the ambiance. Finally at bed time, I went to bed and passed out, dreaming all night long of Cale.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Cale was laying in his bed, dreaming of me. He had always had a soft spot, or rather a hard spot for me it seems. He was not sure why, but every time he saw me, he would get hard. Sure he had admitted to his dad almost a year ago that he was pretty sure he was gay, but this was still all so scary and new to him. He was pretty sure that he was not supposed to love an adult, but he was pretty sure he did. In his already slightly soggy diaper that he had had to change not long after getting home that afternoon, Cale once again found himself needing to rub himself until he had his incredible dry orgasm. He always stroked himself on the outside of his wet diaper, it felt amazing to him that way, though he did like doing it the same way as every boy as well, but he loved doing it through his diaper too.

Finally though Cale was able to go to sleep, and he too dreamed all night about me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slept amazingly well the entire night through with visions of Cale running through my head, and when I woke up, I had to jack off three times to relieve the pressure. I was not lying to Alex the day before, I would not start anything, nor would I hurt Cale, but I had to admit to myself that just having him around on a daily basis would make me incredibly horny. With that in mind, I realized that I was going to have to keep myself well drained to make sure to lessen his charms on me, because if he caught me as horny as I was before jacking off, all he would have to do is ask and my hormones would force me to say yes. Jacking off repeatedly though would help a great deal in that endeavor. Once I was finished releasing the children, I got up and went to get myself some breakfast, then came back and changed my diaper and got dressed to get ready for the day. It was quarter to six when I finished getting all ready.

My bedroom has windows on all three sides, very large windows, there is, in fact, very little wall space in my bedroom, since there are so many windows. All these windows afforded me the most amazing view of the lake in nearly every way possible. This morning though, the most amazing view is almost half way across the lake, paddling across in a canoe. I had to laugh. I told him six, and he is working on being here for pretty much exactly six.

I went and grabbed the tea I had made myself for with my breakfast, I had just been sipping on it, and then headed outside to wait for Cale to get there. I was sitting on my chair on the end of the dock when he finally made it there. We had waved and called out hello when he was just a few minutes out, but we did not really speak to each other until he was actually up on the dock.

“Good morning Jay, how are you this morning?” He asked cheerily.

“Really good, and you?”

“Same, thanks.”

This morning Cale is wearing just a pair of cotton shorts and one of his diaper shirts, it also appeared as if he is just wearing one of his thicker night diapers, because I can very clearly see his diaper bulge.

“That's good. I can't help but see that you're wearing a much thicker diaper today, and with nearly nothing to hide it.”

“Yeah, when I'm at home and or doing work, I just wear my thicker night time diapers, so that I don't have to change as often, and I didn't think you'd mind. In my canoe no one can see it, and the walk to the house or lake is only a couple minutes between houses, so no one can really see me, so I don't care.”

“No, I don't mind. I'm wearing one of my thicker diapers as well for that very same reason. I only have the thinner ones for while I'm at work.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Can I ask you a personal question though?”

“Sure, you can ask me almost anything.”

“Do you like diapers?”

“Sure, how about you?”

“Yeah, same here. Why do you like them though?”

“Probably half of it's because without them I have bad and embarrassing accidents, but the rest is just because they're really comfortable, especially once wet. How about you?”

“Same. One of the kids at school last year asked me how I can like wearing diapers, and I told him pretty much the same thing. At first he was like wow, you're weird, but I guess he thought about it some, because a few days later he said he thought he understood. None of the kids bug me at school, but the principal of the school kicked the last kid out that was teasing me for having to wear diapers, it was sorta embarrassing though when he did a huge assembly and told all the kids that harassment of any sort, no matter the reason, would have any student expelled instantly. He never said the reason why, he never said my name, but everyone knew that he was talking about me mostly. I am glad though that he did it, because I did have to take the occasional taunt like diaper boy, but after that, I never get even that.”

“You're lucky, my time in school was nowhere as nice. I didn't have to put up with a lot, but I did take teasing for having to wear diapers, like I said yesterday. I never paid attention to them though, so eventually they stopped. Have you had breakfast this morning?”

“Yeah, I had a bowl of cereal before coming here.”

“That's good. What would you like to do first?”

“You tell me.”

“Well, you know the list of things that I'd like for you to do, so you get to pick, and then we'll go from there.”

“Okay, well how about I clean the yard by the lake first. Do you just use a shovel for that like we do?”

“Yep, it's leaning up against the shop right over there, and I dump it into my compost pile. At least the goose poop is good for something, it makes great compost.”

“Yeah, just a pain in the butt to clean up.”

“Yep, I do it pretty much every other day or so, and I hate it, but I don't complain too much, because it's my choice to live here, possibly one of the nicest places you can find.”

“Same, and your place is way nicer than ours is, even if our house is larger.”

“Which one's yours?”

He pointed to a large cedar and black accented three story house that has decks on all three levels and the entire lake facing wall is glass, so they will have a nice view of the lake as well from their upper level.

“Nice house, I've always admired that one, easily one of the nicest over there.”

“Thanks. I like your place though, looks more like a cabin.”

“I like it too, no worries there, but you guys' place is really nice, way nicer than most in your area. Did your dad build it?”

“Yeah, he did, and thanks. Did your parents build this place?”

“They had it built for them, they weren't very handy people. Oh, would you like to look at the lathe before you get started, so that you can see what it is that you're buying?”

“Yes please!” He nearly yelled, it was cute.

“Come on then.” I smiled.

I led him to my shop, which I already had open, and he came inside, then stopped and stared. I let him look around for a few minutes. I have a very nice shop, and well appointed if I do say so myself. It is where I love to be, so I spend a lot of time in there, it shows.

“Wow, nice shop.”

“Thanks, I really like it. I'm in here on average six hours a day, so I made it the way I wanted it. Work days I might only be in here an hour or two, but on the other days, I can spend ten or twelve hours in here.”

“If I had all this, I'd never leave the shop.”

“For the first little while, I nearly didn't either. Every waking hour I had available to me was spent in here working and playing, or playing and working, not really sure which any more.”

“Definitely playing and working.” Cale laughed.

“You're probably right. Anyway, here's your new lathe.” I said pointing at his lathe.

“Yeah right, this is your new one.” He laughed at me.

“No, my new one's over there, see, it's bigger.”

“What, no way, I can't possibly only pay you a hundred for this. You lied to my dad, I know this model, it's the one I've been drooling over, and it's really expensive, and it doesn't come with all the accessories you have here.”

“We already agreed upon a price, you can't go back on it now or you'll insult me. Trust me, to see you have this, I'd still just give it to you.”

“But, all together it must be worth a thousand dollars still with everything.”

“Then I'd think you'd be happy getting it for only a hundred.”

“Happy doesn't even begin to cover it.” He said in awe.

“Know how you feel. Well, come on, let's get to work then shall we.”

“For sure.”

Cale went out and grabbed the shovel that I use for poop scooping and found the compost pile, so got to work right away. Considering I have a fair bit of lake front property, and the ducks and geese wandered almost all over my property, there is usually a lot of poop to scoop, but Cale went at it and got it all done in less than an hour. As soon as he was finished that, he started in the gardens, weeding them for me, never even bothering to come see me. I checked on him every now and then and he was doing a great job. My gardens are pretty low maintenance though, and it is easy to tell which plants do not belong, so he easily weeds them, throwing the weeds into the compost pile as well once he has a wheelbarrow full. This chore took him almost an hour as well, and then he came into the shop where I was working.

Once Cale was doing what he needed to do, I went into the shop and found my template for the paddles, since I had it in storage, and then grabbed the yellow cedar that I had, as well as some walnut. I would make a walnut spine, because not only does it look really nice, but it adds some strength to them. I get started right away on cutting the pieces that I need and then glue them all up. They would have to wait until the following day now for me to cut down to rough size, and then I would be able to shape them and add their unique touches.

Once that was done, which really only took me an hour, I decided to grab one of the bowl blanks that I already had glued up and ready to go, and got it attached to my lathe and got started on carving it. This particular bowl I had taken about a thousand pieces of scrap wood that I had laying around, cut them into wedges and glued them all up into a rough bowl shape. I have a couple hundred different molds that I use for this, I made them all, and when I do this sort of thing, I usually use one of them to form. Anyway, the woods were all different colors and were set in completely random ways. It looked kind of funky actually, and I thought it might make a really neat design once it was all turned and then polished to a mirror shine with some food grade wax. I had gotten up a couple times to check on Cale during my carving, but when he had finished the weeding, he had come in and was watching me until I noticed that he was there.

“Oh, hey there. Finished the weeding already? How long have you been watching me?”

“Yeah, finished up a few minutes ago, so have been watching you since. That's a really neat bowl, how'd you do it?”

“It's hard to explain, so one day I'll show you just how I do these. It's easier to learn by watching and helping.”

“Really, you'd teach me how to do that?” He asked in awe.

“Sure, if you want to learn that is, I'd be happy to teach you anything you care to learn.”

“Wicked, if you teach me all about how to do this, I'll do all your chores for you.”

“That won't be necessary.”

“Sure it will, don't worry. Anyway, I was gonna go wash the windows now and then the walkways, where would I find the stuff to do that?”

“Here, I'll get everything for you.”

Cale smiled brightly at me and followed me as I took him to where the hoses were, where the window washing stuff was, I even had really long handled ones so that even he could get the upper windows, though I wondered if he would have the strength to be able to do it, but I would leave that up to him. I figured he would manage it, since he really wanted to work off the lathe, and I did not feel that he was the sort to complain at all, he was more the sort to just get it done. Once I showed him where everything was, he took off without further instruction and just got to work. I headed back to the shop myself and continued on with what I was doing.

Cale took two hours more to do his chores, whereas I finished mine only an hour later, at least the carving part. It took a further half an hour to sand it perfectly and then wax it before it was completed to my satisfaction. It was getting pretty close to lunch time by then, so I cleaned up and headed in to get us both some much needed lunch. I made a platter of sandwiches and fresh fruit and then took it out to the table on the porch, so that we could see the lake, and as soon as Cale finished, he came over.

“Perfect timing, have some lunch.”

“Oh, thanks. You don't have to feed me though, I was just gonna head home for some lunch.”

“Nonsense, there's no point when I was making myself some anyway.”

“Thanks. After lunch though I have to grab my bag from my canoe and borrow your bathroom, because I need a diaper change pretty bad.”

“You and me both. Oh, did your dad give you a cut list for me as well?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, it's in my pack as well.”

“Good, after lunch then you'll help me with my cut list, your dad's gonna make me a new canoe, since my old one's almost rotten.”

“Cool, what can I help with though?”

“You'll get to learn how to use a small saw mill, so you'll help me there. Neither of us will have to do a lot, since it does most of the work, but you'll get to pull the cut boards off and stack them.”

“Cool, is that what that big saw thing is beside the shop?”

“Yep, my own portable mill, it's great.”

“Must be nice to be able to cut most of your own wood.”

“Yeah, except well over half the wood I use I still buy, because we don't have many good hardwoods around here that I can cut up for turning, since soft woods don't work as well. I tried making a cedar bowl on the lathe once and it flew apart, actually managed to get myself a hell of a cut on my cheek when it blew apart.”

“Ouch. That must have been a surprise.”

“A bit yeah, but it wasn't the first or the last thing to blow apart on me in the lathe, but it was the only one to cut me. And that's just one good reason for wearing eye protection on the lathe.”

“Yeah, I always did too, but I never had anything blow apart on me like that.”

“When you do bowls and really fine things like that, it happens, especially when they're all glued together like I like doing. All you have to do is move your chisel just a tiny bit wrong and it can happen. Your first bowl that you do will probably blow up on you too, it happens to almost everyone.”

“Oh. I did do a small bowl last year out of a knurl and it turned out pretty cool, and it didn't blow up, but it wasn't really thin either.”

“Yeah, the thinner you go the more chances of it happening. Even the experts can still have it happen to them, but I'm nowhere near an expert. Well, let's eat up shall we!”

With that, we both dug in and enjoyed our lunch together. We each had some of the iced tea I made and finished off all fruit and sandwiches, not that there was all that much, but it filled us up. Once we were finished, I told Cale that I would take the stuff inside if he wanted to run down to grab his pack. He did and was back to the house a few seconds later. I showed him where the bathroom was and where he could put his wet diaper once he was changed and ready to go. He thanked me and then went to change his diaper. I am quite glad that he did not ask me to change him, I just do not think I could do that and behave.

Once I had the mess in the kitchen cleaned up, which only took me a few seconds to do, I went to my bedroom and changed my soggy diaper as well. Cale was done first and, when I came downstairs, he was just looking around in the living room, checking out some of my art and things.

“You have a really nice place. It's so warm and cozy, and some of your artwork is really nice.”

“Thanks. Most of the art was my parents', but I've added a bit more here and there. In fact, most of it is my parents', because they were both artists, my mom sculpted and painted, whereas my dad only painted. Not all the artwork is from them mind you, but most of it is. The rest I bought at the park during the sales.”

“Oh, I've always wanted to go during a Sunday sale, but I just never seem to, and since I never have any money, there's no real point.”

“Had you've gone, you'd probably have seen me there, because I go and sell some of my things as well. I probably would've gone today as well had you not been coming over.”

“Why didn't you say that, I didn't have to come today!”

“Because, I don't have that much left to sell, and you're in more need of me being here anyway. You need your new lathe, so no worries.” I smiled warmly to him to show that I was in no way upset by it.

“Oh, thanks I guess, but I don't want you to upset your routine just for me.”

“Don't worry about it Cale, I didn't. I don't usually go every weekend anyway, and I went last weekend, hence the reason I don't have much to sell, I sold most of what I had last weekend.”

“How many pieces did you sell and how much did you make?”

“I only had a dozen things with me, I sold seven of them, and I made almost a thousand dollars.”

“You're kidding right?” He gasped.

“No, actually I'm not. You remember that bowl I was working on earlier, that one alone will probably get me two hundred dollars, and it's not very big, but it is fancy. No, last week I had a bowl five times larger than that and was even more intricate, and it sold for five hundred, but I was asking six for it. I don't do it for the money so much, but it is nice.”

“Wow, no wonder you only work a few days a week if you can make that much money doing what you love.”

“Exactly. Trust me, even though the house is paid off, it's still expensive to live here. The taxes on this place alone nearly kill me some years, but everything I make selling what I make, helps me to eat and sleep, the pay I get at the lumber yard pretty much keeps me in wood and tools, well mostly blades and stuff, but I buy a lot of wood.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, trust me though, I'm not hurting, and I wouldn't change a thing for the world. By the time all is said and done, at the end of the year, I still add fifteen or twenty thousand to my bank account, that's after everything's paid off, so I do pretty good for myself.”

“That's good.”

“Yeah, so let's go teach you how to use a portable mill then shall we.”

He brightly cheered okay and followed me out to the side of the shop where my mill is. He helped me to choose the cedar log we would need, then had to run back into the house to get me the cut list, while I maneuvered the log onto the deck of the saw. Once I had the cut list, I set up the saw for the correct depth of cuts and then started it up and we cut up the entire log. Alex would not need that much, but I would give it all to him so that he could make a few more canoes, because cedar strip canoes are amongst the best, and sell for a lot of money, so he could make a few extras to sell. I would make him a few paddles to go along with them, and then Cale and I figured we would be able to split the earnings pretty evenly, all of us making money in the end.

“That's really easy to do.” Cale said once we were finished, though we had been talking the entire time.

“It is. Wanna come help me glue up a bunch more boards for the paddles now, since we'll need more?”

“Okay, sure.”

So into the shop we headed and he helped me for the next hour to cut everything to size and then get it all glued up. It was easy work, and while we did that, we talked nearly non stop, both of us learning a lot about each other. I learned that Cale was great in school, was already going into grade six, though he should only be in grade five, he loved reading and boating, woodworking of course, and he loved his dad and brother a great deal. I even learned that he adored his big brother, though he was only a little more than a year older and were only one grade apart.

I wanted to ask him if he and Jeff had played around any, but I managed to hold off. Though the way he said they love to play together, left very little to the imagination, and I wondered just how much they had played together. I told him all about my life, how I was born and lost my parents at an early age, pretty much everything. He asked if I had ever been married, which of course I said I had never even really dated or anything. I just spent so much time at home playing that it never really happened. He seemed to ponder this for a while, then smiled softly to himself.

I almost asked what that meant, but was not sure I wanted to know the answer, because I too had seen the way Cale had looked at me, and wondered just what he was thinking, but having a very good idea.

“Thanks for all the help today Cale, should we load all the cedar and your lathe into the truck and take them to your place?”

“Can I leave the lathe here so that you can teach me more how to use it here? My dad doesn't know how to use one really, so I'd be able to use it more here than at home.”

“I don't see any reason why not, we'll talk it over with your dad though once we get you home. Let's go ahead and get all the wood loaded and then I'll take you home.”

“What about my canoe?”

“Oh right, forgot about that. Why don't we load it on the truck, that way you don't have to paddle all the way home.”

“Okay, but I don't mind, but if I take my canoe, I'll beat you there. It'll take me fifteen minutes to paddle home, whereas it'll take you half an hour to drive there, so I may as well come with you.” Cale smiled brightly.

I smiled back at him and then we went about loading everything into the truck. The cedar was all ten foot long and pretty wide planks, but it was pretty thin, so even Cale was able to easily help me load it all up. Cale then headed down to the lake and pulled his canoe from the water, grabbed some wheels from inside, set them on the ground and flipped the canoe over and onto them and then was able to easily pull the canoe up to the truck. I admit I had wondered how a boy so small as Cale was able to take a canoe from his house to the lake, when said canoe was probably as heavy as he was, and at least twice as long as he was tall. The dolly made sense though and I wondered why I had never thought of it. I smiled to Cale and told him that was a great idea, he smiled and said it was his dads idea so that he and his brother could easily transport their canoes when he was not around.

Cale was unable to load the canoe into the truck though, so I took care of that, and then we both hopped into the truck and headed to Cale's place. He had to give me directions, because while I could see their house from mine, I had never driven the roads on that side of the lake, so therefore had no idea where to go really. It was easy enough, and of course I knew the house right away. Alex and Jeff were in the shop working when we pulled up, and they both came out as we pulled up.

“Hi guys.” Alex called out.

“Hi there, just working in your shop as well huh?” I said as soon as we were close enough to hear each other easily.

“Yeah, we're usually out here or doing something constructive. I see you have the cedar already, but why so much?”

“Bit of a business proposition if you will. Cale and I figured that if we cut the cedar for you and we make the paddles, you can make the canoes and then I'll sell them and we split the money, that is if you'd like to.”

“That's a great idea, I can always use a few extra bucks. How much do these canoes sell for though?”

“Several hundred usually, but really, it only costs us time, it costs neither of us any real money, except the finish coating, whichever you use, but that's cheap in comparison.”

“Nice, sure, why not.” He smiled brightly.

“I already have a bunch of paddles laid up, so tomorrow I can cut and shape them, that only takes about an hour a piece, and then I can finish them all at the same time.”

“That's good. How long did it take you to cut all this wood?”

“Couple hours, but I already had a good log at home, so it was easy.”

“Then call it a deal. Cale, where's your lathe, I thought you would've brought it home today as well?”

“Can I just leave it at Jay's for now, he's gonna teach me how to use it really well, and I'll keep doing some of his chores for him for it. He said I didn't need to, but I want to if he's gonna teach me all about how to really use the lathe and his other tools, and he does really nice stuff.”

“Yeah, I know, I've seen a few of his things at the park when I've been there.”

“Oh, I don't recall ever seeing you before while I was there.”

“Both times I stopped to look, you were busy, and your stuff is always too expensive for me, rightly so considering how beautiful it is, so I look and admire, but never stopped to talk to you.”

“Oh, thanks. If all your boats turn out like the boys' did, then you could make a killing on them as well, but it'll have to be about a sixty forty split, you get sixty percent of the sale and I get the rest, because it takes you far more time to make than it does for me.”

“No, that's not fair.”

“Sure it is. It'll take you several hours per boat, it only takes me several hours to do a bunch of paddles, so it'll be fair, and don't worry about it, I'm not gonna complain.”

“We'll talk more about that later, once we figure out how much time it takes me, because I normally have to re-saw all the wood first before I can even start, so that's half my time right there. With you milling it to nearly perfect dimensions for me though, it'll hardly take any time at all to cut all the pieces and put them together. Maybe four hours per boat, and it's pretty easy work.”

“Still, all told it might take me two hours per boat for the work I have to do, and it's not that hard either, so I think it's fair, and you need the money more than I do having two kids to feed. I still remember how much I ate at their age, and some days I bet you feel that you won't be able to fill the fridge fast enough.”

“God, ain't that the truth.” Alex laughed, the boys did too.

“Yeah, anyway, let's get this all offloaded then, and then I think I'll leave you guys to the rest of your day.”

“Okay.” Alex and the boys said, and then the four of us offloaded everything. The canoe was first, and once off the truck, Cale took it and set it next to his dad and brothers canoes, and then came back to help offload the cedar.

“Well, there you guys go, have a good night, talk to you later.”

“Thanks.” They said.

“Can I come over again tomorrow Jay and continue working and learn some more stuff?” Cale asked hopefully.

“Of course, come on over any time.”

“Thanks.” Cale beamed brightly.

I hopped into my truck at that and with a wave, headed home. Once I made it home, I stripped down and changed my diaper, staying in only that now for the night, and then went and made and ate some dinner. After that, I sat back and watched a movie until bedtime and then went and had a great sleep with visions of Cale running through my head all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slept great throughout the night, I woke up with a smile on my face, and not only because I woke up on the right side of the grass either. Though that was certainly some of it. No, dreams of Cale all night long was certainly the main source of my morning smile, not to mention my morning erection. I was forced to reach into my wet diaper and jack off three times before I was satisfied that I would be able to think clearly once Cale arrived. Stumbling out of bed, I went and had some breakfast and then headed back up and changed my diaper and got dressed. Just as I was pulling on my shirt, my last article of clothing, I heard a knock at the door and knew it had to be Cale. No one else could possibly be here at quarter to seven in the morning.

I bounded down the stairs three at a time and nearly ran for the door, ah, who am I kidding, I did run for the door. I probably looked like a love struck fool, running to greet the boy who had captured my heart, but try as I might, I could not stop myself from doing so any more than I could stop myself from breathing. I whipped open the door and found the most amazing sight there before me, a bright smiling Cale in all his glory. Well dressed glory that is, but you catch my meaning I am sure, though in the boylover part of my brain, I wished he would come to my door in just a diaper, or less.

“Good morning.” I know I said way too happily for the situation.

“Good morning.” He too said far too happily.

“How are you this morning?” We both asked at the same time.

“Good.” We both said at the same time again, starting to laugh now.

“Come in Cale, it's good to see you again. I just finished getting dressed, but I've already had breakfast, so I'm pretty much ready to start my day.”

“Cool, so am I. What should I do today, since I pretty much did everything yesterday?”

“Today we just work out in the shop and have some fun.” I smiled.

“Cool, are you gonna teach me how to make bowls and stuff like that?”

“Sure am.”

“Great, let's go then.” He nearly yelled out. 

He grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me out of the house. I barely had time to grab my shop key as I was going past the door. I just laughed, but relished the touch of his soft smooth skin against mine. I realized that with as much as I jacked off this morning already, it was not enough, because just from his very touch, I was rock hard once again. Once we made it there, I unlocked the shop, opened it up and turned on all the lights and things, and we went in.

“So, what would you like to learn?”

“How you make those really neat designed bowls.”

“Okay, but I warn you, those take a great deal of patience and time to make, and then even still, no matter how careful you are, sometimes they just break during the carving process.”

“That's okay, I'll never learn without trying, so what if I break a few here and there, that's how I'll learn.”

“Excellent.” I smiled, I liked him even more, he really is an amazing boy in so many ways.

For the next few hours, we sat at my work table and I showed Cale exactly how to pick out the pieces that he would want to make the design he wanted. I showed him how to take it to the scroll saw to cut it to make it fit, explaining to him that it was like a jigsaw puzzle that you had no idea what the picture was until it was done. He liked that. I then pointed him at the selection of molds that I had for building the bowl around and told him to pick one, so he went and chose one, one of the more difficult ones.

While I did warn him of this, I was sure not to tell him no, because this was his bowl and he did have to learn. I showed him how to lay out all the pieces around the mold and glue them in, telling him he had to be fast, because we did not want the glue to set before we clamped it, showing him on my piece as I was doing it. He copied me and did a very good job of it. I then showed him how to clamp it all down so that it could set correctly.

“You did very good there Cale, you're a very quick learner and you listen well. That's about all we can do on that for today, and it's getting close to lunch time, so what say we head into the house and make some lunch?”

“Okay, that sounds good to me, and then after that, can we try making a more normal bowl? I brought over a really nice piece of figured cherry I've been saving, it's got really funky grains to it, I think it'll turn out real nice, but I need some help.”

“Sure, you know I'd be happy to help you with that.” I know I smiled very brightly at that.

“Thanks.” Cale said and then hugged me.

“What was that for, not that I'm complaining mind you?”

“Because, you're the best teacher a kid could have, thanks.”

“You're a great student, it's no problem.” I said, nearly starting to cry. Hey, I'm gay, I cry, okay, so sue me.

We headed into the house and Cale helped me to make some lunch, and then we sat down to eat. As soon as we were finished, we cleaned up, and then Cale excused himself to go change his diaper. I decided I should do the same, so headed upstairs to do so. We met by the back door a few minutes later. Once we were both there, Cale headed down to the lake to his canoe to grab the chunk of wood he said he had brought, I noticed that it was not very small, in fact it was quite big.

“Good grief boy, you didn't pick a small one, did you?” I laughed.

“I've had it since before my last teacher left, he already had the base plate glued on for me, but then he got his transfer orders and had to go, so I never got the chance to finish it. He said that this piece of wood had great grain and would make a very nice bowl. He did warn me though that it might be tricky to cut.”

“I agree with him, and might be, might be a bit of an understatement. The larger the piece, the harder it is to control, the more torque it places on the tail stock as it's turning, and the more chance it has of coming off the glued on base. No, this won't be easy at all, but I can teach you how to do it, but trust me, you'll have to be super patient with it, and make sure your chisels are kept super sharp. One slip and that'll be it and a hundred dollar piece of wood will be firewood.”

“That's pretty much what he told me too, but I'm willing to try it if you are.” He smiled brightly, it looked as if he wanted a real challenge, well he was going to get it.

“Okay then.” I smiled, he just kept making me want him even more, he was so much like me it was scary. Had I have ever had sex before, I might be wondering if he were mine somehow.

I took him over to his lathe and told him to go ahead and get it attached, telling him if he needed help to just ask, he did not. At least not yet. He got the lathe plate attached to the sacrificial plate on the bottom of the bowl perfectly and then attached that to the lathe. Well, it stayed on without breaking off right away, that is always a good sign.

“Okay, set the lathe to the lowest speed and turn it on, let's see how centered it is. With this type of wood, that's always the hardest part.”

Cale did as I asked, and when he turned it on, the wood started spinning, it was a little off center, but nowhere near as bad as I have had to deal with before.

“Okay, now take your biggest gouge and set up your rest carefully, and then just go in there very lightly. Just remember to ask if you have any questions. Remember, very light touches, I already sharpened these chisels real well, so you should be fine.” I nearly whispered.

He nodded his head and then with feather light touches, he started on getting the bowls outer surface shaped closer to how he wanted it. This was all him, I would not advise him on this part at all. Finally after a good hour and a half of this, he turned the lathe off and stood up.

“You're amazingly good at that. It's been months you said since you last got to use a lathe, yet you did that perfectly, every bit as good as I'd have done myself. I like the shape you chose, you used the grain of the wood to guide you pretty much how it wanted to be carved.”

“Thanks. It felt good to be behind the lathe again. It's by far my most favorite tool, you can do so much with it.” His smile nearly lit up the whole shop.

“I agree totally. Though I do like scroll saw art as well, I've made a lot of really neat things on it. Now for the hard part though, the inside. How many times have you done this?”

“A few times, but none of them were anywhere near this big.”

“No, this is a big bowl.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, as soon as you're ready, go ahead and start again.”

Cale did not wait, he just reset his rest and started the lathe again and got to work. Once again with such light strokes, he very slowly gouged out the interior of the bowl. He kept the walls a good half inch thick to start, but this was just the rough work, he would do the finish work later. It took almost another two hours before he shut down the lathe, I just sat there watching the entire time, in awe of the talent that Cale already showed at the tender age of nine, almost ten. I constantly had to remind myself that he really was that young.

“Wow, you're amazing at this. Are you sure you weren't lying to me and were born on the lathe?”

“No, but talk about a weird birth.” Cale giggled.

“Yeah, no kidding.” I had to laugh as well.

“I just really love woodworking is all, I'd do it all day if I could, but even now my hands are starting to get really sore.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. I think that's enough for today anyway, you can't possibly finish it today, and you only have a couple hours left 'til you should probably head home for dinner. What would you like to do now?”

“I can help you with the oars if you'd like.”

“That's okay, I can get them later, they won't take long, and if your hands are already sore, that'll only make them worse, so we'll do those another day. What else would you like to do?”

“Wanna go for a paddle in the canoe?”

“We could do that I suppose. We'll have to share yours, because mine's getting so bad that it sometimes takes on water now. I'll grab my paddle though so that we can both paddle.”

“Okay, I hoped you'd you come with me anyway.”

“Okay, let me just go grab mine then. Do you need a diaper change before we go?”

“No, I'll be good for a good couple hours more probably, I usually only change three times a day; morning, noon and night.”

“Same here.”

“Cool, come on then.”

We headed out of the shop, I shut everything down and locked it all up before leaving it, and then headed down to the waters edge. I keep my canoe on a stand, as well as a few paddles there and my life jacket, so I grabbed one of my paddles and my jacket and headed to the dock where Cale was already waiting for me. He was slipping into his life jacket as I was coming down the dock, and by the time I made it there, we both had ours on and were ready to go.

“You go ahead and take lead position Cale, I'll take the rear.”

“Okay.” He said, and then mumbled something. I am not quite sure, maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part, but I could have sworn he said 'I wish you would.'

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“No, what is it you said Cale, go ahead and tell me?”

“No, I shouldn't, you'd hate me.” Cale whispered.

“Trust me, I'd never hate you at all. You can trust me with your deepest darkest secrets, I'd never tell another soul and I'd never hate you for it. Trust me.”

“Okay, fine, I said I wish you would.”

“Wish I would, as in you wish I'd take the rear, as in maybe yours?” I whispered so softly that even I myself barely heard it.

“Yeah.”

With that I pushed us off, so that Cale had no choice but to paddle. For quite a while I was paddling pretty much all by myself, all he was doing was pretty much steering us. I let him stew for a few minutes, and once I saw his shoulders rise again, because they had really slumped, I started talking.

“So, I take it that you're gay then and that you know what it is that you meant by that?”

“Yeah, and yeah.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, I'm gay too, but I already knew you were gay, I've known from the first time I laid eyes on you.”

“Yeah, I've known you were gay since then too. I saw you looking at me, I see so many people look at me like that.”

“I couldn't blame them even if I wanted to. I know you've been told this so many times, and I'm sure you know at least some of it, but you really are very beautiful. Men, women, and children must fall at your feet, and here you are wanting poor pathetic me. I'm nothing special, I'm really not very good looking, I don't have the world to give you, yet you like me.”

“Thanks, but I think you're really good looking, and I knew you were gay, that's why I liked you. I couldn't get myself to talk to you though, I was so shy.”

“Now, Cale, you know what I have to say, but you know I don't mean it as much as I know it. I can't be that man for you, I can't be the one that teaches you all about your body. If we were ever caught, I'd be in jail for life.”

“Yeah, I know you have to say it, and I was expecting it too, but you do want it too, don't you?”

“Oh god yeah. I told your dad that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, he asked me point blank if I was interested in you in such a way, and well, I had to admit that yes, I was, but then so are probably hundreds of straight women and men, and probably every little gay boy who's ever seen you.”

“I knew he asked you that, Jeff and I were around the corner listening, but you were talking so low that we couldn't hear everything. I wasn't really sure of your answer, but I knew you wanted me too. I'm not exactly innocent though.”

“I knew you wanted me too, though I still don't see why. What do you mean you aren't exactly innocent?”

“You're really good looking, even if you don't see it yourself, don't worry. Jeff and I've played around a bit, just sucking and rubbing mostly, but we've fingered each others bums a few times too, oh it feels so good. I've also borrowed my dads toys a few times and used a dildo or worn a butt plug. I know my dad's bi, mostly gay, and I knew he had toys, and well, I've been borrowing them for a couple years already. Jeff and I both have. I don't know if Dad knows or not, but he's never said anything. I also read a lot of gay erotica online, and well I love watching the movies. So yeah, trust me, I'm not as pure and innocent as most nine year olds are.”

“Wow, and here I thought I was bad. I didn't start any of that sort of stuff 'til I was thirteen. Of course then I didn't really have access to the internet, though I did get it when I was fifteen, and boy oh boy, I think for an entire month I was rubbed almost completely raw. So you've been playing since you were seven or so then?”

“Yeah. I mean I already played with my dick long before then, but that's when I started touching my little hole and realizing how good it felt. I started with just a finger inside, and the first time I hit my prostate, oh my god, I think I actually passed out when I made myself cum. I'd never actually cum before that, I'd never got myself that close, but I sure did that day. I actually went and asked my dad what had happened, and he made me tell him what I was doing, he just laughed when I said I was playing with my peepee and had a finger in my bum when it felt like the entire universe exploded. So, he told me all about that sort of thing, Jeff was sitting there as I told Dad and listened to everything as well, and the next day, Jeff and I played around for our first time. It wasn't long after that that I told dad that I thought I was gay, and he said that was okay, but to not decide yet. I have decided now though, I am, I never want or need a girl, but I do want you. I want to know though, do I have a chance with you, am I gonna have to beg you 'til you give in, or am I gonna have to tie you down and rape you?”

“Wow, you were so young, but yeah, you have a chance with me. I won't say no, but I will say let's wait.”

“How long?”

“I wanna get to know you better, we need to learn all there is to know about each other first. Sure we could go to the bedroom and fuck like bunnies, and that'd be great too, maybe, but no, I want love, especially for my first time.”

“Okay, so we're not talking years here, just maybe weeks or a couple months.”

“Yeah, no I won't make you wait that long.”

“Good. I wouldn't mind some kissing and cuddling though, and maybe we could jack each other off, but even I don't want sex yet, I want to get to know you better too.”

“That's good, and I too would like that.”

“Good.” He smiled serenely.

For the next hour, we both just paddled around the lake, we barely talked at all, but we did talk a bit, learning more about each other, telling each other of our past, so on and so forth. For the most part though we just enjoyed nature the way it was intended.

The lake is very large and we live in an area of the lake where power boats are forbidden, with the minor exception of course of those who own land on the lake and have power boats, but until they reach the markers, they are not allowed to go faster than a crawl. It is also marked off as private use only, so for only the residents of the area, so we rarely have very many people in our rather large section of the lake. It also happens to be behind a bend in the lake, so the vast majority of the tourists have no idea it is there anyway, so that is good, it keeps it peaceful.

My property is the outer edge of the restricted area, and then it goes almost straight across from me, to the outer edge of the housing area where Cale lives. The entire area is very nicely treed still, only three levels of housing on Cale's side, and then dense forest behind them. The houses wrap around the lake almost totally until the edge of my property, but there are more houses on my side of the lake than there are the other, and at the end of the lake, where it empties out, there are a lot of houses, but fortunately with all the trees on my lot, I do not have to see any of them at all.

Also considering how large my place is, there is no one anywhere nearby really. I have been offered a lot of money time and time again by developers for my land, but all they would do is bulldoze the entire thing and put in more houses, and my place is far too park like for that to happen to it, and until my last breath is taken, they will never have it, and if I have my way, it will stay like that permanently as well. Though it should be said that in the housing area, there are still lots of trees and plants, almost everyone there is good about that, though I do have the nicest gardens around, if I do say so myself. 

Finally Cale said that it was time to head back, so he pointed us back at my place and then when we got there, he said that he should be heading home, that it had been a great day, but that he was getting tired. I asked him if he wanted a ride home, but he declined, saying that he still had more than enough energy to make it home easily. I hopped out and Cale thanked me for the great day, and I thanked him for the great company, and then he paddled off. Had the sun been setting, he would have been paddling into the sunset. I nearly laughed at that.

I headed into the house and made myself a light dinner, then decided that since I had hardly done any work today, and I was not tired, that I should head out to the shop and see about getting the paddles done. So for a good couple hours after dinner and before bed, I worked on them, first cutting them on the band saw to get them closer to their proper size, and then the remainder of the work was on my large belt sander to shape them and make them perfect. The cutting took half an hour at most, and the sanding took almost an hour a piece, so I only completed two tonight. Feeling good about them, I headed into the house and stripped and changed my diaper, then headed to bed, where once again I dreamed all night long of Cale.

The following morning was a repeat of the day before, and before too long, I was whipping open the door to the brightest most beautiful smile there could possibly be anywhere.

“Good morning.” We both said together.

“How are you?” I managed to ask first.

“Good, and you?”

“Great, now that you're here.”

“Same.”

“So, what would you like to do now that you're here?”

“Can we go play in the shop for a couple hours?”

“Sure, would you like to finish the big bowl today, or do you want to learn more on your small bowl?”

“I may as well try and finish off the big bowl, since it's on the lathe already. It'll probably take me more than today to do though, it's quite big and still needs a lot of finishing work.”

“Probably yes, but how long it takes doesn't really matter, now does it, only that you have fun doing it.”

“Yeah.” He smiled warmly.

“Good, come on. I won't be watching you so much today, because I'm gonna finish the paddles today. I started on them last night and got a couple finished, but I wanna get the rest done today. Just remember to ask if you need help with anything.”

“Okay, that's cool.”

We headed out to the shop and I opened it up and got everything turned on. Cale headed to his lathe and I headed to my sander and we both got to work. The way I was positioned, I could still easily watch Cale to make sure he was okay, but I was still able to work easily as well. Cale took a small finishing chisel and started the bowl turning and got to work on the outside once again, bringing it down closer to it's finish thickness and getting it far smoother than it was before. He spent almost an hour doing that, and then did the same thing on the inside. The inside will take far longer, because that is where most of the hard work is, but Cale is very good, he just instinctively seems to know just what to do to make it perfect. Using a set of large calipers, he meticulously checks and rechecks after almost every cut, to make sure that his thickness is uniform, and within another two hours, he has it nearly there. He grabbed his final chisel, and working on the inside still, finished it off in only half an hour, then moved to the outside and did that in fifteen minutes.

“Where are your sand papers and steel wool, and do you have any bowl finish I can use?”

“Everything you'll need is in that cabinet there, just grab what you need.” I said, pointing out the proper cabinet.

Cale went to the cabinet and searched through it for a few minutes to find everything he needed. He grabbed a few sheets of sand paper, I noticed that he had grabbed some six hundred grit, so he was going to go super fine on it, as well he grabbed the super fine steel wool and the bees wax and mineral oil finish I had for food safe finishing. I then watched as he increased the speed of the lathe and got started on sanding it out perfectly. He started off with a lower grit and worked for more than an hour with the sand papers until it was already shining. He then dabbed the steel wool in the wax and started applying it evenly. He worked this for more than an hour, just by itself, and after applying four coats of wax with the steel wool, he grabbed the buffing cloth and buffed it while it was still spinning, until it was perfect. Now all he has to do is remove it from the lathe and take it to the band saw to remove the base that was glued on, use the belt sander to finish it off, and then hand sand and polish the bottom. He never even asked for help, just went and did just that, and half an hour later, he was done.

“Wow, Cale, you did amazing, it's perfect in every possible way.” I had to say.

“Thanks, it turned out better than I expected it to, that's for sure. That's a really nice lathe, not one single jerk could be felt as I was carving it.”

“The lathe helps for sure, but you're amazing at using it. I think you're well on your way to being able to do the bowls I make, and even the live edge ones that have random edges, they're the hardest to do. Hell, you'll far surpass me soon, I hardly had to do anything, really, I did nothing at all, you did it all on your own without help and you made it look this good.”

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“You're welcome. Now, I don't know if you realized it or not, but we've completely worked through lunch, and I'm getting really hungry, wanna head in and grab a snack with me?”

“Sure, I'm really hungry too, but I didn't notice 'til I stopped working.”

“Yeah, I do the same thing all the time. I should have an alarm clock in here to alert me to meal times, but who cares when I'm having so much fun.”

“I do the same thing too. Dad, Jeff, and I've missed dinner and bedtime a few times before when working in the shop. We've nearly inhaled our food and then crashed into bed more than a few times.”

“Yep, been there, done that too.” I laughed.

We headed into the house after closing up the shop, both of us knowing we would not be going back anyway. We made and ate just a light snack, since it was so close to dinner time now, we did not want to ruin our dinner, just sate the appetite a bit. As we were cleaning up, I realized that I was extremely full in the diaper, and figured Cale would be as well, so looked, and sure enough, his diaper bulge was really showing well, and he had two half moon shaped wet spots on his bum, it was really cute.

“Cale, you've started leaking and I'm super full too, we need to go change our diapers.”

“Aw nuts, oh well, not the first time, and probably won't be the last either. Boy am I full though, and so are you, it's really showing.”

“Same on you, and same for me too. I've caused more than a few diapers to leak by working so much I forgot about it.”

“Would you change me please?”

“Oh Cale, I just don't know if that's a good idea, I don't know what'll happen if I see you in just your diaper, or naked.”

“I know it's a good idea, and I want it to happen as much as you do. Let's go upstairs and strip each other bare and then lay down, I wanna kiss and touch you, I want us to jack each other off as we kiss, I wanna feel you feeling me.” He whispered.

“Okay.” Was all I whispered.

He tenderly grabbed my hand and led me up to my bedroom, I did not resist. Once there, he grabs my shirt and lifts it up and off. I take his shirt off him next. He then unbuttons my pants and pulls them down, I kick them off, and do the same for him. We are now in only our diaper shirts. He helps me out of mine, and then I his. We are now down to just our very wet diapers, mine almost leaking, his already leaky. We both look appreciatively.

“My god, you're even more beautiful in just a diaper.” I sighed deeply, I am surprised I did not cum instantly from the sight.

“So are you.”

He laid himself on the bed, offering himself to me, so I went in with visibly shaking hands and released the tapes on his diaper. I am not entirely convinced that I am ready to see him naked yet, but being diapered is how I wanted to see him most of all, so naked would hopefully not cause me to explode. I do not want to do that yet. As I pulled down the front of his diaper, his incredibly hard, probably three and a half inch erection popped into view, and I gasped. His foreskin is still intact, though at the moment it is pulled almost all the way back on his erection. His dick is surprisingly thick for his age, easily as large as, if not larger than my thumb, he is quite a good size for his age. His cute hairless balls are pulled up tight to his body, almost to the point that they had disappeared, but from what I can see, they would be a nice little mouthful when he isn't so horny that they are pulled inside. There is not a single hair there, but I had not expected there to be, but there is a birth mark right on the junction where his leg meets his groin, it actually looks really hot.

“My god, you're beautiful.” I sighed.

“Thanks. Now go ahead and lay down, I wanna see you too.”

I did as I was asked, and before too long, Cale had released the tapes on my diaper as well and was pulling the front back. My almost seven inch long and decently thick erection popped free from its prison as soon as the diaper was clear. Cale just gazed at it like I had gazed at his. He is memorizing everything like I had just memorized his. He sees that I am cut, but that my head is bright purple, he sees that I am shaved nice and smooth, since pubic hairs and diapers make a bad combination, and he cannot have possibly missed the fact that I am leaking precum like a tap on a steady drip. Never, and I do mean never before have I dripped so much precum before, but he had me so hot, I was certain I could power an entire nuclear power facility for at least a year at maximum capacity.

“Wow, you're beautiful too.” He sighed huskily.

“Thanks.”

I turned on the bed so that my head is on my pillow and he climbed onto the bed as well. Once there, he came in and cuddled right up to me and reached up as I reached down. With a touch so gentle, we kissed, softly, tenderly we kissed. For more than ten minutes we kissed, touching each other as we did, but neither of us ventured to the others groins yet, nor had we introduced our tongues. I was not even sure Cale would know about that. 

Almost ten minutes after starting though, I found that Cale most certainly did, because he was the first to slip his tongue into my mouth. He is an amazing kisser, mind you, he is amazing at everything, not just looks. I nearly came just from his tongue in my mouth, doing things to me I had no idea were possible, making me feel things that I knew were not possible, yet here he is, doing it to me. For half an hour we kissed like that, like lovers, still just petting each others backs and bums, not venturing into each others groins, that is for later.

Later finally came though, I was about as hot as I could be, but I wanted to see his dick as I took him into my hand for the first time and stroked him to orgasm. So I pulled away from the kiss, we both sighed deeply, and I scooted down the bed a bit. Once where I wanted to be, I laid my head on his perfect stomach, facing his throbbing dick, and grabbed on with as light a touch as I could. Cale hissed in pure pleasure, I smiled.

Using a very long light stroke, I started very softly jacking Cale off, trying to make it last, but make it feel as good as I possibly could. Cale was panting and gasping now, it sure sounds as if he is enjoying it. About two minutes of this is all Cale can take though, and the entire last minute I could feel Cale winding up to what is probably going to be his best orgasm ever.

He just kept getting higher and higher, and a full thirty seconds after I thought he could not possibly go any higher, he had gone as high as he could and exploded. With a scream, Cale came and came and came. His orgasm lasted nearly as long as it had taken me to give it to him, he was squeaking and squealing so cutely. I nearly came just from the sounds he was making, and still feeling his erection pulse madly in my fingers as he tried desperately to expel a liquid he was still years away from making, was making it even harder on me. I had not continued to stroke his hot baby bone, knowing that he would be much too sensitive for that, but I still held it. Finally he came down and sighed deeply, sounding very content with the entire world.

“Wow, that was some orgasm Cale, how do you feel?” I whispered.

“I feel like the world is finally proper, you made me feel so good.”

“Good, I'm glad.”

“Lay down, I wanna do you now.”

I did not answer, I just did as I was asked, and he scooted down into the same position as I had taken up. I wanted to warn him that if he laid there like that, that I was very likely to paint his face with my entire load, but thought better of it. Not only did he have to already know that, but I really wanted to see him like that too. Cale grabbed onto me with as light a touch as I had used on him, it feels simply amazing, and then he started jacking me off.

After about twenty seconds of this, I was not sure I could take it any more. I held on though, it was so blissful, I just had to hold on for longer. I cannot say how long it took for me to explode, all I know is that the longer I held on, the more intense the feelings were becoming, the more it almost hurt. The longer I held on, the more intense it got, the hotter I became, the harder it was getting to hold on, but I did not want to let go, not yet, just one more blissful second, one more second in heaven, for surely this had to be heaven. Soon though, I could not hold on, no matter how much I wanted to, my body had had enough, and with a mighty scream, I too exploded.

The force of my orgasm surprised even me, the head of my dick burned from the force of the ejaculation, and even through my hazy mind, I counted thirteen pulses that fired thirteen shots of boiling hot cum, at least it felt like it was boiling, the amount it burned. Then there was a further twelve pulses or so, but I am certain that I had nothing left to offer. I had already jacked off three times this morning, as well as the same amount the previous couple mornings, I just could not possibly have had that much stored in my balls. The orgasm started to fade, though I admit I did not want it to end, but when it did, I sighed deeply as well, all was good in my world.

As soon as I came down, Cale let go of me and turned around. My god, he looks hot, my cum is splattered all over his face, and he is grinning like crazy. He licked all around his mouth, scooping as much of my essence off as he could, tasting it, savoring it.

“My god, that was huge, and you taste so good.” He said giddily.

“My god, what'd you do to me. I've never felt like that before. I thought I was gonna die.”

“Considering how long you held your breath, you're probably lucky to still be alive. You had to have held your breath for two minutes or more, and then when you exploded, you actually surprised me. The first shot hit my forehead so hard it actually hurt a bit, but man was that hot.”

“Wow.”

“Tell me about it.” He grinned again.

I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply for a few seconds and then grabbed his face and started licking off all my mess, stopping every few seconds to kiss him again to share the wealth. It took almost ten minutes of this to clean him all up properly, though there was still a bunch in his hair, and we both smelled pretty bad now, so a shower was definitely in order.

“I think I like being kissed like that.” Cale giggled.

“Definitely. We need to go hop in the shower.”

“Yeah, because we're such dirty little baby boys, huh!”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” I sighed.

“I like being a dirty little baby boy with you. Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can tell me anything at all and I promise no one will ever find out.”

“Good, I'm a diaper lover and a preteen baby. I have a soother and a bottle at home that dad and Jeff don't know about, or at least dad doesn't. I think Jeff caught me sucking them a few times, but he never said anything.”

“Yeah, I'm a diaper lover too, but not so much an adult baby, never really got into the babyish stuff too much, and if all you like and have is a soother and a bottle, then you're not entirely a baby either. For that you'd pretty much have to poop your diapers too, although I understand some don't, you'd want all the most babyish clothing, sleep in a crib, have a highchair and stuff like that.”

“Well, I don't really wanna sleep in a crib or sit in a highchair, and I certainly can't stand pooping my diapers, but I do like my diaper shirts, and some of the clothes are really cute.”

“I can understand liking the diaper shirts, I do too, and I admit some of the clothes are cute too. I still don't think that makes you entirely a baby, though you do make the most beautiful baby around.”

“Thanks, I think you do too.” He smiled warmly to me.

“Thanks. Well come on my little baby, let's go get in the shower.”

He smiled brighter still and we hopped out of bed and went down to the bathroom and had a nice long hot shower. Even though we were both really hard as we washed each other up fully, neither of us played, though we were not quick about the washing either. We just enjoyed a nice hot shower, and I am not talking about the temperature of the water either. Once we were all clean and ready to get out, we did so and then dried each other off and then headed upstairs to get dressed again.

“What time do you have to be home by Cale?”

“By dinner time, but that's not 'til usually six. It's not even four yet, so we have more than an hour to kill.”

“Okay, then what should we do?”

“Don't know, what would you like to do?”

“Not sure, but we should probably go clean up the shop, since we didn't do so when we finished, and it's been a few days since it was done.”

“Okay.” He said and led me to the shop. Once again I barely had time to grab the keys as we went past them.

For the next hour the two of us worked together to clean the shop up spotlessly. Cale is every bit as finicky as I am about that, which is, of course, a good thing, and by the time we finished, it was pretty much time for Cale to head home. Under cover of the shop, I picked my little lover up, cradling him under his oh so cute, and only slightly soggy, diapered bum, and gave him a deep and tender kiss.

“Bye bye Baby, love you.” I whispered as I set him down.

“I love you too. See you tomorrow morning.” He smiled brightly and skipped down to the dock and donned his life jacket and started paddling home.

I closed up the shop again and then headed into the house, to do what I had no idea, because without Cale there, I suddenly felt very bored. I ended up just sitting back on the couch and watching some mindless TV for an hour or so until I felt that dinner was warranted, so went and made and ate something, then went back and watched TV again. I probably should have just gone out to the shop and did some more work, but without Cale there with me, it would have seemed so boring. Not sure why this was, considering for years and years I had worked in there all by myself, never once had another person ever set foot in my shop, at least while I was working. Finally I went to bed and slept peacefully through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This morning when I woke up, I knew that it was going to be a hard day, because I had to go back to work the following day, in which case I would not get to see Cale that much. I figured that I would just have to make due with the situation though, I did not want to quit at the store, I really did like the job for the most part. I still had today though, and today is all that really matters in the end. I got up and stretched, headed down for some breakfast, and then sat around waiting for Cale to arrive. I did not bother to go get dressed this morning, and I sort of hoped that Cale had not changed his night diaper yet.

As soon as he arrived, I asked Cale if he needed a diaper change, because I was super wet, and he grinned, saying that no, he had not changed his diaper yet either. Without any further words, we headed up to my bedroom to change each others diapers, among other things. We spent a good half an hour just kissing and caressing each other before working into each others diapers. Today we just reached inside each others very wet diapers and gently took care of each other that way. It was a much more relaxed orgasm this morning, I did not feel as if the entire universe exploded, but it was still a very good cum to be sure. As soon as we came down, we pulled our hands out of each others diapers, and Cale pulled his hand to his face and slurped up my seed, smacking his lips as he did so.

“Mmm, you taste so good.”

“Let me try.” I grinned and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

“Mmm, you're right, I do taste good.” I teased.

“Mmmhmm.” He sighed.

I hopped out of bed and pulled Cale so that he was in diaper change position and grabbed his bag, that he had brought in with him, grabbed one of his diapers, and then went to change him. I looked up at him and he was smiling serenely at me, I just grinned and reached into my bedside table drawer and grabbed my nail file, it was very sharp pointed, and I had it there for one reason, and one reason only. Occasionally I like to double diaper myself, so I use it for poking holes in my diapers when I desire to do so. I began poking holes in Cale's diaper, he never even questioned me, he must have known what I was doing. Once his diaper was ready, I added his second diaper and taped him up nice and snug.

“There you go. You like?”

“Oh yeah, how'd you know I liked double diapering?”

“I didn't, 'til now that is, but I like it and I wanna be double diapered, and figured you'd like it too, glad you do.”

“Yeah, I do. Go ahead and lay down then and I'll get you all taken care of.”

I did as I was told, and within a few minutes I too was double diapered. I grabbed Cale's clothes that he had worn in and helped him to get dressed, and then Cale went to my dresser and picked out my clothes and came back and helped me to get dressed as well.

“Thanks Baby. Wanna go to the shop?”

“For sure.” He smiled brightly.

We headed out to the shop and I got everything opened up and turned on as usual.

“So, you wanna learn how to turn your bowl that you put together the other day?”

“Sure, but what's so different about carving it over a solid one?”

“Because there's spaces in between each of the pieces to make it all hole-y, if you use the wrong type of chisel, it'll dig in and catch, and as you know, that's a bad thing, so only use rounded chisels, nothing with a sharp point. You already do it very softly and gently, so that's good. You also know to use a good sharp chisel, but that's even more important when doing segmented bowls. If we hadn't left all the spaces and just made it solid, it'd be no real difference, other than the glue is sometimes harder than the wood, so can be tricky with this many glue joints. Then there are the glue joints in this type of bowl, again the joints are gonna be stronger than the wood around them, so you have to be sure to keep good control, which you already do. Otherwise, the only thing to do is go in and give it a try.”

“Okay. I'm gonna go hone my chisels really quickly then, where's your sharpening station?”

“Right over there. Do you need help with that?”

“No thanks, I do all the sharpening at home, even the saw blades, dad says I do a way better job than he does. Even the kitchen knives I do, and he says they're downright dangerous when I sharpen them. Even my carving chisels at home are so sharp that if you accidentally touch them in the wrong way, they'll cause really bad bleeding, trust me, I know.” He grinned, and then showed me the palm of his hand, where a pretty nasty scar could be seen.

“Yikes, you did that with one of your carving chisels?”

“Yep, but it taught me to never push a chisel toward my hand, it wasn't one of the brighter things I've done, that's for sure.” He grinned.

“I'd hope that'd teach you a lesson.” I laughed.

“Yeah, I'm not stupid enough to do the same stupid thing twice, once is usually more than enough for me.” He said happily and skipped over to the sharpening station I had set up. 

I had everything over there that you could possibly need to sharpen nearly any type of blade, I even sharpened my own band saw and table saw blades. He went right to the whet stone and turned it on, and once the stone was covered fully in oil, he went in and just barely touched the stone with his first chisel and honed it so finely that it was probably more sharp than I could do it. He did this for all ten of his chisels, even though the day before he had only used three of them, and it took him at most half an hour to do them all.

“Wow, no wonder your dad has you do all your blades, you're really good at that too.” I said after he had finished, I had grabbed his large gouge and checked it myself, and it was very sharp.

“Yeah, but I still have to take off the burr, do you have any thousand grit diamond paper by chance?”

“Um no, should I?”

“If you want sharp blades, yes. You have six hundred grit, that'll do for now, that's what I'll use.” He went and grabbed a piece of that and using it on his fingers, he just barely touched each of the blades once again and removed what tiny bit of a burr there might have been, and once again, I checked the large gouge, and I could feel the difference, slight though it was.

“Yikes, now that's sharp.”

“Thanks. I can do your kitchen knives for you as well, all you'd have to do is set your knife on a tomato and the weight of the blade will nearly push it all the way through. I can cut a carrot with my knives with no more effort than most people cut butter with. Dad says my knives are downright scary, he won't use them, I call him a chicken. He just laughs and says he likes his fingers where they are, but like I tell him, as long as he's not stupid enough to get them in the way, then he has nothing to worry about.”

“I might just have to get you to do my knives then. I have really good knives, I sharpen them all the time, and they're extremely sharp, but if you can get them that much better, then go for it.” I said in clear awe, Cale just keeps amazing me.

“No prob, any time. Well, I'm gonna go get to work then.” He smiled and skipped back to his lathe and got started. 

I decided to grab my chisels and sharpen them as well, and changing my style to match what Cale did, I did all my chisels, and I could tell they were far better than I had ever done before, I was impressed. It is not often that children can teach adults such things, but I was not going to complain about learning, especially from Cale. As soon as I was done, I went and got my bowl onto the chuck and got it going. Cale was already well on his way with his bowl by the time I got started. As with before, he started on the outside, and with the most gentle of touches, he was removing less than a thousandths of an inch with every pass. It was more like ultra fine saw dust coming off, instead of curls of wood like what would be more normal when using a lathe. 

I adjusted my position to match Cale's more, to see if that was how he was able to produce such a light touch, and I found that it did work. So, by adjusting my body just a little, I could better control how much pressure I applied. I always adjust for that reason, but I had never done what he did, and I found that it really worked well. Cale was also very relaxed, though I could tell his grip on his chisel was still strong, but he let his body move with the wood, instead of controlling it. I decided to give it a try as well, and at first I almost screwed up, but once I let myself go more, I found that the wood did guide me a bit, all I had to do was follow it. 

Lost in our work now, we both worked and worked on our bowls, neither of us even paying any attention to the other, we ended up working straight through until we were finished the entire carving process. All we needed to do now was to sand them and coat them.

“I like how you handled that Cale. I actually adjusted myself to how you were doing it, how you relaxed your body and let it follow the wood, and it worked. I tried positioning myself like you do and using an even lighter touch than I normally do, and while it took longer to carve, it turned out even nicer. I thought I was supposed to be teaching you, but here you are teaching me.”

“Thanks. It just feels natural like that, and the guy who used to teach me said the same thing you did. It was just how I did it, and how I always do. I watched an old native man carving something when I was six, and I noticed how he kept his eyes closed most of the time, I was amazed at what he was doing, so I asked him. He told me that if you listen to the wood, let it guide your hand, that the wood would tell you how it wants to be carved. He said he never starts a piece knowing what it will look like or anything, he just carves it how the wood wants to be carved. It was just after that that I started using a lathe, so that's how I do it. I can't quite do it with my eyes closed yet, but I did today for a bit, and it didn't blow up, so that's good.”

“Wow. I'd never even think of closing my eyes while using a lathe.”

“Let your body go, feel the wood as it turns, and you'll be able to feel where the chisel needs to go. I still have to use the calipers for thickness and to gauge how much more I have to take off, but for the rest of it, I let it tell me.”

“Nice. Let's grab some sand paper then and get these finished off.”

“Okay.” He said brightly and led the way to the sanding station.

We both grabbed the sand paper that we wanted, but when Cale went to grab the steel wool and the wax, I stopped him.

“On these types of bowls, you can't use wax, you'd never get it applied properly and it wouldn't look nice. These bowls can't be used for food anyway, so we'll spray them in the paint booth once they're all sanded.”

“Oh, okay. What do you spray them with?”

“I use a high gloss diamond finish poly urethane, and I give them at least three coats usually. Sometimes I give them even more, but normally only three.”

“Okay, cool. You'll have to teach me how to do that, that's something I've never done before. All the finishing I've ever done has been right on the lathe with it spinning.”

“That's okay, there's still lots I can teach you, and hopefully lots more that you can teach me.”

“Awesome, I love learning things.”

“Me too.”

We headed to our lathes and got to work sanding them down to make them perfect, and before too long, we were done. Once that was done, we removed the bases, sanded them on the belt sander, and then went to the paint booth. I mixed up the finish, filled the gun and hooked it up, and then proceeded to teach Cale exactly how to go about doing this. Once I was done, I handed the gun to him to give it a shot. He was a little clumsy at first, but with some tutelage, he was soon spraying the finish like a pro, like the pro he seems to be.

“There we go. This dries really fast, so in twenty minutes we'll be able to come back and apply another coat. I think these deserve at least four or five coats though, they both turned out very well, and the finish coats will show that off much more. Now, however, we both need to get get some lunch and then a much needed diaper change I think. We're well past lunch time and even our double diapers are starting to get pretty full.”

“Okay.” Cale smiled, so we headed into the house. We grabbed a snack first, and then went and changed each others diapers without any playing.

“Let's go do another coat on the bowls, and then we'll clean up the shop while we wait for the next coat to dry.”

“Okay.”

We headed out and did just that, and once we were finished spraying and started cleaning, we once again started talking.

“So, my dad noticed that I was really happy yesterday.” Cale said.

“Ah, so he knows about us now huh?”

“Yeah. He asked if I pushed you into it, so I told him no, that it was very much mutual. He told me that he was happy for us, but asked me to take it slowly with you, of which I told him we'd already agreed on that anyway.”

“I didn't think he'd miss it when we started.”

“Yeah, but now Jeff's a bit jealous that I have a boyfriend, and I'm more than a year younger than him. I told him that we'd always be brothers and best friends, but that I couldn't do anything with him any more, because I didn't wanna do that to you, and he was a bit upset. I told him that he'd find a boyfriend, or maybe a girlfriend, and he'd be fine.”

“Thanks, but if the two of you still wanna play, I wouldn't be upset, you're brothers and best friends, and you share something special. Don't give that up just for me.” I said softly, it was very sweet though.

“No, that's okay. Now that I have you, you're all I want and need. I told him a long time ago that the two of us could never be anything more than brothers and best friends, we could jack off and play around a bit, but nothing more. He still doesn't really get it, but he will soon enough. Family can't be lovers as well, well I suppose they can be, but it's not really right I don't think. If others wanna do it, and they can handle it, then great, but I don't want that, he'll have to learn to deal with it.

“Anyway, Dad says that if we're gonna be boyfriends, that I have to be very careful, because what we share is very dangerous to you, but I told him I already know that. I told him that no one would ever find out about us from me, they could torture me and I'd never spill. He asked me what'd happen once we became anal active and if I were to get caught, they'd question me and I'd be forced to tell them everyone that I had contact with.

“I told him that even if they did so, then I'd tell them that I live five minutes walking distance from a very popular campground, that I visit there at least a few times a week and get as much sex as I can from as many boys and or men as I can. Which, by the way, I know happens, a lot. He laughed, saying he wouldn't doubt that it happens, but I told him that I'd actually go and do it if I had to, because they couldn't test me against my wishes without a court order, so we'd stop having sex and I'd go out and be a dirty slut for as long as I had to in order to protect you.”

“Oh.” I could not think of anything else to say.

“Yeah, I wouldn't enjoy it, well not a lot, but I'd be dreaming it was you filling me up. Anyway, the point is that he wanted to make sure that I know the repercussions of what we share and what'd happen if we were caught in any way.”

“That's good, but what if someone were to actually catch us in the act somehow?”

“Easy, we never do anything outside this house, and there's no way for them to know, unless they can see us, which there's no way for that. They can't just barge in, and even if they came knocking while we were in the act, it wouldn't matter, because they can't detain me, and they can't test me right away if I refuse. I'd tell them that we're nothing more than teacher and student, that you're teaching me all about woodworking and stuff, as well that I work for you to pay off the teaching. You'd of course wanna say the same thing by the way, and you have to know all this as well, just in case we ever do get questioned for any reason, which we never should.”

“No, if we're careful, then neither of us should ever have to worry about that, that's for sure. It's good that you have a plan, even if some of it puts you in a position neither of us would like, but would be necessary. I'd hate thinking of you out there doing that, but if it comes down to it, then so be it, but that should never happen.”

“Exactly.”

We continued talking for a bit longer as we cleaned up the shop, and by the time we were finished the cleaning, we were ready to put another coat of urethane on the bowls. After that, we went and sat down on the dock, nearly touching everywhere, just looking out on the water and talking softly. For the next couple hours, that was all we did, other than getting up every twenty minutes or so to spray another coat on our bowls. By the time that Cale had to be going, we had put seven coats on both the bowls, and they look absolutely amazing because of it.

“Okay Baby, I have to work tomorrow, so I won't be here. I won't be home now 'til Sunday, so give me a call tomorrow night, okay.”

“Okay, or I could come over for a visit after you get off work.”

“No, you do need to spend time at home too Baby, as much as I'd love to keep you all to myself, we can't do that. Call me before you go to bed, that'll have to be enough, okay.”

“I suppose you're right. I love you.” He smiled sadly and reached up for a nice tender kiss goodbye.

We kissed for a few minutes and then I set him down. I said I love you and before too long, Cale was paddling away. I closed down the shop and headed into the house for the night, made and ate dinner, and then when the time came, went to bed. For the life of me, I cannot actually tell you what I did to kill the time though.

The next morning I trudged to work, really hating having to go, but it is a job, and I do need it, at least a bit. I can not afford to buy all the hardwoods I get otherwise, so I will make due. Having to go without my baby all day though was really hard to do. One of my co-workers even asked me what was wrong a couple times throughout the day. I just played it off as being very tired, which of course led to the question of what I was doing on my days off. Of course I said the usual, just working out in the shop. Even though there were several cute boys in the store today, not one of them held a candle to my baby Cale. I was still friendly and helpful to everyone that came in, I still did everything that I was supposed to do while I was there, but my heart was just not in it and I wanted to go home far before the end of my shift.

Finally the day was done and I headed home. The drive was not too bad today, all things considering, and finally I made it home. As I pulled into the drive and parked next to the house in my carport, I noticed someone sitting on my dock, their legs dangling and waving. As soon as he heard me, he looked up and I saw that it was Cale, I had wondered if he would still swing by to say hi. I waved and headed down there as soon as I parked, he waved back and started walking toward me to meet me half way.

“Hey Baby, what's up, how come you're here?” I asked happily.

“Wanted to see you, just getting to talk to you tonight wasn't gonna be enough, and I wanted to pick up my bowls to show my dad and Jeff.”

“I admit I really wanted to see you too. When does your dad get home?”

“He'll be home pretty quick himself, he gets off at six, and it takes a bit to get home, but he'll be here soon.”

“Oh, okay then. Well, let's go get your bowls Baby and get you on your way so that you can spend the evening with your dad.”

“Okay, when we're in the shop, you better believe I'm also gonna want a nice tender kiss.”

“I wouldn't dare stop you, in fact, if you don't kiss me, I'll just kiss you.”

“Good, then we're in agreement.” I smiled.

I ran back to the house quickly and grabbed my shop keys, then ran back down to the shop, where Cale was ready and waiting for me. I knew the bowls were just an excuse, but he really should take them home to show them off, and it worked for me. Once we were safely hidden inside the shop, I grabbed my baby and picked him and laid on him a kiss that zapped us both of all our oxygen I'm sure. At least we were both gasping when we let go.

“Ah, that's so much better.” Cale sighed deeply.

“Mmmhmm.” I had to agree, now the day was complete.

I went to the paint booth and grabbed both our bowls and handed Cale's to him as soon as I was near enough. He took it and looked at it closely for several minutes, inspecting it with expert eyes.

“It's not perfect, but it's really good.”

“Why isn't it perfect Baby, I thought it turned out great?”

“I don't think I like the polyurethane, it shows too many flaws, and I think I could've sanded it a bit more, there's still a few rough edges. It's really nice, and the design is great, but I guess it's not bad for a first try.”

“Wow, you have really high standards, but when working on a segmented bowl like this, good luck getting it any smoother than that. Polyurethane does show off the flaws, if you know what to look for, but trust me, no one will see them, just you. To everyone else it'd be stunning.”

“My dad's forever telling me that I'm too much of a perfectionist, and that I'm too hard on myself when something isn't perfect, but it's just how I am, I'll get it as perfect as I can possibly get it, but it might take me a few more tries.”

“I can be a perfectionist too, but sometimes you have to accept what is, even with its flaws.”

“I know, and I can accept this, especially since it's my first, but I'll try harder on my next one. I should probably head home now though, I love you.”

“I love you too Baby, and striving to be perfect isn't bad, as long as you don't block out everything during the trip and learn nothing else.”

“I know, good night.”

Cale grabbed his other bowl and gave me one final kiss goodbye, and then went and hopped into his canoe and headed home. As soon as he was almost across the lake, I headed into the house. Not only did I need a diaper change, but I needed some food too. I purposely left the shop open, because as soon as I was finished dinner, I was going to come back to the shop and finish off another paddle or two. After dinner, I did go back and completed two of the paddles before I decided to call it a night. I locked up the shop and headed into the house and pretty much straight to bed. The next couple days went by the same way, only both these nights, I just called Cale to wish him a good night and to say I loved him. Both those days were really hard, though I must say not nearly as hard as I was during our nightly phone calls. I did not jack off though, I wanted to save that for Sunday morning when Cale arrived.

Speaking of Sunday morning, it had finally arrived. I woke up feeling hugely refreshed. I finally get to see my baby again and I am excited. I did not bother to change my diaper, knowing full well that Cale will want to do that as soon as he arrives, amongst other things I am sure. I went and had breakfast and a large mug of green tea, waiting for Cale to come over. I was only half way through my tea when I saw Cale coming up the dock toward the house. I hopped up and unlocked the door and stood there waiting for him to arrive.

“Hi there my gorgeous baby boy, how are you this morning?” I said, sounding more than a little giddy I am sure, sounding an awful lot like a little school girl, I almost laughed.

“Hi there my gorgeous baby boy, I'm doing great thanks, and how about you?”

“Much better now that you're here.”

“Yeah, same. Hey, my dad says he has a few canoes ready, and he suggested that if we weren't doing anything important today, that maybe we should come pick them up and take them to the park and try and sell them. He told me that I should try and sell my bowls as well, because he says they're incredible. I asked him if he wanted either of them, but he said no, that I should sell them instead, because I could make good money off them.”

“That's a great idea, we'll just have to go down to the shop and finish a few of the paddles, and then we can go there and collect the stuff.”

“Okay, I said we might do that if we decided that was a good idea. In the meantime though, I really need a diaper change, and I haven't jacked off since our last time together, and I think I'm starting to understand what blue balls means, because boy are they getting sore, and I can't even make cum yet.” He laughed.

“Trust me, it only gets worse once you do make cum, and boy do I know it at the moment. Last night as we were talking, I nearly came without touching myself when you said hello, you're just so sexy sounding.”

“Same here.” He giggled.

“Come on Baby, let's go take care of a couple things, then we need to get to work.”

He did not say anything further, just dragged me up the stairs and jumped on the bed. I pulled his pants off and unsnapped his diaper shirt, noting that it was brand new, and fit him better. I then ripped off the only thing I was wearing, which was my robe, and jumped onto the bed as well, nearly landing right on top of Cale, pinning him to the bed. He giggled cutely, and then sighed deeply as I started kissing him deeply.

This morning I decided to venture into new and uncharted territory between us, and for me at least, ever before. I wanted to taste Cale in the worst possible way. After kissing for a good ten minutes, maybe more, I started kissing my way down Cale's incredible little body, pulling up his shirts as I went, because he was still wearing them, making sure to nip his nipples, enjoy his innie, and then I pressed my face into his nearly saturated diaper. His smell is intoxicating, I could just lay here and smell it for hours. Sadly though, I do not have hours to spend doing this, because if I do not hurry, we are both more than likely going to spontaneously explode, and neither of us want that. Not to mention, I really want to suck Cale this morning.

Cale was moaning and sighing the entire time I was kissing and licking him, he was nearly wailing as I was mashing his erection with my face through his diaper, but when I released the tapes to his diaper and pulled it down, and then engulfed his entire erection and nut sack in one gulp, he exploded and passed out. I looked up, and with his still incredibly hard erection and his hot little balls in my mouth, I saw what had happened and laughed. I did not detach, he tasted much too good for that, and he was still really hard. I did not do anything though, other than hold him until he came too again. 

It took almost five minutes for Cale to come to again, and when he did, he looked down at me with a glazed over look on his face and grinned brightly. With that, I started a slow and gentle suction and tongue lashing, trying my best to make this the best blow job of his life. Of course, it seemed I did not have to try that hard, because the sounds he was making, even when I was barely moving, said that this was the best thing he had ever felt. When I really toyed with him though, he really moaned and panted. I loved hearing that so much, these sounds alone could have set me off, but I was doing everything in my power to not explode, I knew Cale would want to savor this load.

For the next five minutes I did everything in my power to keep Cale making the noises that he was making, until finally he could take no more and once again exploded in an incredible orgasm. With a strangled cry, he came hard, but this time he stayed awake. He was not entirely with it either mind you. A few minutes later he came down and I let him fall from my mouth and I smiled brightly at him, he smiled even brighter at me.

“Wow, that was totally amazing, thanks.”

“You're very welcome my beautiful baby boy.”

“My turn now.” He said giddily and slid out from under me and pushed me over so that I was on my back.

He crawled on top of me and started the kissing all over again, and for ten minutes or so more, he kissed me tenderly, lovingly. He then worked his way down my body, kissing, licking, nibbling, same as I had done for him, until his face was pressed into my diaper as well. I heard him inhale and then sigh, it seems he likes my smell as well. He stayed there, mashing his face into my diaper and smelling for at most a minute before releasing the tapes to my diaper and inhaling my erection as far as he could.

I too had been moaning and sighing the entire time, how could I not, I would have to be a robot not to have been right, then again, the things he was doing to me, he might even be able to make a robot sigh in orgasmic pleasure. As soon as he released the tapes to my diaper and inhaled my man meat though, I lost my breath, and then exploded. Much like Cale, I did not have a chance to warn him at all, it just happened, it was just too much, I exploded with a ferocity I was not sure was humanly possible. I heard Cale gag as the first shot must have shot straight down his throat, and then I heard him swallowing repeatedly to keep up to me. It must have been a hell of a fight, because I had lost count after six, my mind felt like a bowl of Jello, the flashes of bright colored lights flashing before my eyes were dazzling. And then it was over. 

I must have passed out for a few minutes as well, because one minute I remember intense pleasure of the sort no one could possibly explain, the next I am laying there as if I were in heaven, then I realized I was. I was laying there and Cale still had me as far in his mouth as he could, and he was gently tickling my dick head with his tongue. God it feels amazing. I sighed deeply, contentedly, and Cale resumed his sucking. Now that I am awake, he started moving slowly and sucking me gently, copying what I had done to him before, and it felt amazing.

Now that I am able to truly lay back and enjoy, I really got into it, and I was moaning even more now, telling Cale just how good he was doing by the sounds I was making. Each time he did something that really made me sigh, he would go back and do it again and again, learning what really turned me on, same as I had done to him. Finally, almost six or seven minutes later, I had had all I could take again and exploded. 

Though less intense this time, I think I still fired just as much cum, and Cale sure seemed to be enjoying it a great deal. For a few seconds, as he was guzzling my cum down, I heard him sighing more than I was. I never knew anyone could enjoy cum as much as he seems to. With a grunt and a deep sigh, I was done. I even started going soft in Cale's talented sucking mouth. He sighed as well and pulled off. He crawled back up my body and continued the kisses he had given me before, and we kissed for a good ten minutes longer.

“Wow, that was amazing.” I sighed out first when we broke the kiss.

“Yeah, it was, you taste so good, especially direct like that. I wish I could get that ten or more times a day.”

“Yeah, but sadly it's just not possible, well, maybe once you could do that to me, but you'd probably kill me.” I laughed, so did he.

“Yeah, even I doubt I could cum ten times in a day, and I don't shoot yet.”

“My record was twelve actually, but I was fourteen, boy did I have a sore dick the next few days though. It was like I was wearing sandpaper underwear, and I'm not talking no four hundred grit either, it was totally sixty grit. Talk about ouch. My best friend laughed his head off when I told him why I was walking so gingerly at school the next day, told me I deserved it, but that he'd done the same thing to himself only a few weeks before. He said he had at least done it on a Friday afternoon while his parents were away, so no one noticed, and he took the weekend to heal. Too bad he wasn't gay, I'd have jumped him back then.”

“Yikes, didn't you ever hear of lube, or at the least hand lotion. God, my dad gave me a bottle of Skin So Soft lotion when I was seven, because I was playing with myself so much, he was worried I was gonna rub myself raw. I just said thanks and ran to my room to try it out. He grabbed a bottle for Jeff too, he went to his room too.”

“Yeah, I learned the value of good lotion after that, no worries there. My mom wondered why I was going through so much, and even asked if my hands were really that dry lately. She asked in front of my dad, and he nearly swallowed his tongue, he laughed so hard, and said dear, it's not for his hands, leave the poor boy alone. Boy did she blush, I probably did too, but I was trying too hard not to laugh at the look on her face. She never complained about buying lotion for me again.”

“I bet not, I so wish I coulda seen her face though, that woulda been so priceless.”

“Yeah, it was. She was already well into her sixties then, and just a bit prudish, I think she'd totally forgot what being a teen was like, nor had she ever imagined what it must be like to be a boy. My dad was different though, he was really laid back and open about things. Of my parents, he's the only one I would've told I was gay, he would've accepted it no problem, but my mom probably would've passed out.”

“Oh, so you never told them?”

“No, I never got the chance before they died. My mom died first, and then my dad just withered away after that, and within six months, he told me he just didn't have the will to live without her any more, he died less than a month later. They'd been childhood friends, they literally grew up next door to each other, they'd loved each other since they were in kindergarten, so when she died, so did he. It's really quite beautiful actually, he just couldn't live without her. I tried to tell him that he still had me, and he said he knew that, but that I was ready to go it alone and he'd done for me all that he could. His heart just stopped one night in his sleep, and that was it.”

“Did you cry?”

“You know, not really. I did when my mom died, because it was such a shock, she died of a heart attack too, but my dad told me that he was going to die and to be happy for him, because he was going to go be with his one true love again. I cried at his funeral, and I shed a few tears the morning I found him, but I was happy for him, I knew he wasn't happy being all alone in the world, even though he had me. I guess it just wasn't the same.”

“No, and I think I know how he felt, because I'd feel the same if I lost you now.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“Should we get diapered and dressed and go get to work?”

“Yeah, we should.”

We helped each other to get diapered and dressed, and before too long, we were ready to go.

“I noticed that you had a new diaper shirt Baby!”

“Yeah, I made myself a few more the other day. I was bored not getting to come see you, so I made them.”

“You really make them yourself?”

“Sure, I know how to sew. I'm not great at it, but I'm not bad either. I've actually made myself several clothes over the years, the first thing I made in fact was a diaper shirt when I was six. I asked my dad to help me do it, so he taught me and Jeff how to sew, because he said it's a valuable skill to have.”

“And it is. I don't usually sew too much, I don't really like doing it, but I can. I just go and buy my diaper shirts, although they're actually body suits.”

“Yeah, I could've done the same thing, but I like the snap crotches of the ones I make, they're easier to change my diapers, that way I don't have to get completely undressed.”

“Yeah, that's true I suppose, because I do have to undress completely to change my diaper.”

“I could easily modify the ones you have though and add the snaps to them if you wanted.”

“No, you don't have to, but I might just do that, I never thought of it before, but it'd be super simple to do.”

“Yeah, it would be.”

We talked more all the way out to the shop, just having a good time. I opened up and turned on the shop, and then we went and grabbed all the paddles that I had made already and took them to the paint booth and got them hung up for spraying. I got two guns prepared with the marine Spar Varnish and told Cale that it was pretty much the same as the urethane, but that we would only need two good coats and he had to wear a good respirator, of which I handed one to him. We took half an hour to spray all of them, and then we went to start loading up all the rest of the things.

“How long does that take to dry?”

“Couple hours at least.”

“Oh, and we still need one more coat right?”

“Yep.”

“And then another two hours to dry?”

“Yep.”

“Are we gonna make it in time to the park?”

“Yeah, it's open from eleven to three, it's not even seven yet, so that gives us plenty of time, and it's not like we have to get there right at eleven. It's pretty relaxed, we just go and find an open space and set up what we want, where there's a space for us. So even if we're a bit late, it's not the end of the world.”

“Oh, okay. What all are you gonna take?”

“I've got a good stockpile of things to take to sell, about thirty pieces, so there's plenty to sell.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, so should we go ahead and start getting all the things ready to go then?”

“Sure, what do we need to do?”

“Come with me upstairs to the storage loft and we'll bring everything down and box it up.”

“Okay, you haven't shown me upstairs yet.”

“No, I thought I had, sorry.”

“No worries, I just figured there wasn't anything up there.”

“Oh yeah, that's where I keep all my finished pieces and the wood I'm drying or storing, because it's always nice and warm and dry up there.”

“Oh, that's cool.”

I led him up there and showed him the shelf where all my things are. There are several bowls, since that is what I do mostly, but there are a few other things from the lathe and some scroll saw art as well. I let Cale look for a few minutes before we started taking things down to box up.

“I really like your scroll saw art, you're very good at it.”

“Thanks. I don't do it often, because I prefer the lathe, but I do enjoy it on occasion, so I do do some.”

“I'll have to get you to teach me how to do this, because we have a good scroll saw at home that I can do this sort of thing on easily, and I can teach Jeff and Dad how to do it as well. Jeff likes the scroll saw, but we don't do much on it, because we don't know how to really do this sort of thing. He's got a bunch of plans for a bunch of small things, but nothing like this.”

“Sure, but why not bring Jeff here when you wanna learn that and I'll teach you both at the same time.”

“That'd work too, even though I'm not so sure about sharing you, I could be insanely jealous you know.” He grinned cheekily.

“I'm sure you would be.” I laughed.

I went and grabbed a bunch of boxes and paper and we started packing all the items away nice and securely, since many of them are surprisingly fragile. Once we were finished that, the paddles were ready for another coat, so we went and did that, cleaned out the guns, and then went into the house for a very early lunch, since we knew we would not get one otherwise. After lunch, we went and changed each others diapers, even though they were not really all that full, but they were full enough that we knew they would not last until after the sale in the park.

Once clean and dry, we went and started loading the truck up, which really did not take all that long. We still had to wait at least twenty minutes to be able to handle the paddles safely, and even then they would not be cured enough to really handle all that much, just gently. We passed the time by sitting on the dock and talking and laughing. Once we were relatively safe to go, we loaded up the paddles that we had and then headed to Cale's place. When we arrived there, we found Jeff and Alex in the shop once again. It seems that they are in the shop as much as I am. It is good for the boys though. They both came out as we hopped out of the truck.

“Hi guys, came to pick up the canoes I take it?” Alex said.

“Sure did, and Cale wants to grab his bowls as well.”

“Yeah, I told him he should sell them, he'll make good money off those.”

“That he will, they're very nice, aren't they?”

“For sure. Oh, and Cale, Jeff wants to ask you a favor as well.”

“What would you like Jeff?”

“Could you take some of my trucks and cars and planes and see if you can sell them too please. I'd go, but you're way better at talking to people than I am.”

“Yeah, like I'm great at it.” He sighed.

“Still better than I am, and at least if you get nervous and pee your pants, it won't show.”

“You could always wear one of your diapers as well.”

“Cale, not in front of Jay.” He gasped and turned bright red.

“Oh Jeff, he knows already, and he wears diapers too remember, so your having to wear diapers to bed is nothing to him, even if it does embarrass you still for some reason.” Cale said softly.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Still not sure how you can wear them all day long and not be embarrassed.”

“Easy, I have no real choice, unless I wanna go to the bathroom every half an hour and have frequent accidents. Though with as many accidents as you've been having lately, maybe you should more often too.” Cale said pointedly.

“Oh, have you been having lots of accidents lately Baby?” Alex asked gently. Jeff just looked down and nodded his head.

“Do you wanna go to the doctor to get it checked out?” He nodded. “Okay, then I'll call tomorrow morning and get you an appointment. It might be nothing, or there might be a problem, so we should check it out.”

“Okay.” He whispered.

“Don't sweat it Jeff, I know how you feel too, I had the same problem as a kid, and like Cale, I had to wear diapers all the time or have non stop accidents.” I said softly.

“I know, Cale told me. Just sell my things please Cale, get what you can for them, even though they won't sell for much.” He said, reaching down and grabbing a large box to pass to his brother. As soon as Cale grabbed it, Jeff turned and walked inside, we could all see he was crying.

“I better go after him, he's been depressed lately, I guess that's the reason why. How come you never told me Cale?”

“He asked me not to, and I'm gonna hear about it later from him too, I know it, but I had to let you know.”

“Thanks. You go and have fun, I'll deal with Jeff, okay.”

“Thanks Daddy, love you.”

“Love you too Baby. Oh, the canoes, I should help you guys load them, there's four ready.”

“Don't worry about it,” I said, “you have a distraught and depressed son to take care of, we can handle it, can't we Cale.”

“Sure can.”

“Okay, you guys have a good day.” He said and ran into the house.

Cale took me to the side of the house where the canoes were stored and we grabbed all the new ones, one by one of course, and loaded them on the truck. I was just barely able to fit all four, but as soon as they were on, we strapped them down and then headed out. It was just eleven, so the sale was already started, but that did not matter. We drove to the park and I pulled into the area where people with goods for sale were to enter, and we went to a spot that was free. I pulled the table out first and set it up, while Cale got started on pulling boxes out and setting them up on the table once I had it up. I joined him in setting up, and before too long, everything was on the large table, displayed for all to see.

I also hand wrote a large sign saying cedar strip canoes for sale and put the price on it and taped it to the rack on the back of the truck so that it was easily visible. There were lots of people in the park already, which was a good sign, and by the time we finished setting up, we had already had several people looking at our things.

For the next nearly four hours, we both answered a whole host of questions, explaining that we or Jeff and or Alex were the artists who created or made all the items that we had for sale, and when Cale was proudly showing off his cherry bowl to a gentleman, the guy offered him three hundred for it, saying it was the nicest thing he had ever seen, and praised Cale for making such a beautiful piece of artwork. I think Cale peed his diaper quite heavily at that. It had been his first sale, our second, I had already sold one of my smaller segmented bowls for two hundred and fifty dollars, but they were not the only sales we made. We sold two of the canoes to one guy and his two young sons, about Cale and Jeff's ages actually, and I gave them four paddles, because the guy said his wife would use it with one of the boys as well. We sold the pair of them for a thousand dollars. One of the other canoes sold, and we got four fifty for it, but the guy only needed one paddle. A lady fell in love with Cale's segmented bowl and one of mine of similar design, but different colors, and she gladly gave us six hundred for the pair of them, we split it in half.

Almost all of Jeff's toys were sold, but the funny thing was that most of them went to adults as collector things, because they were very well made and realistic looking. A few younger kids did buy them as well, and Cale sold the toys to them for far less than he sold them to adults for. All in all, it was a great sales day, three out of four canoes, three quarters of Jeff's toys, both of Cale's bowls and half my bowls and other art pieces.

“Wow, we sure sold a lot today, I can't believe how much money we all made.”

“Told you you'd make good money selling your bowls, the lady who bought your segmented bowl would've paid twice as much had we asked for it, but there's no point in being greedy. Granted, the guy who bought your cherry bowl only offered three hundred as a starting price, fully figuring you'd counter with a higher price.”

“I was figuring that if I got a hundred bucks for it I'd be really lucky.”

“Nah, three hundred was about right for it. By the way, good job telling him exactly how to handle, clean, and preserve it.”

“Of course I'd tell him that, I want it to last him for years and years, and if he takes care of it properly, it will.”

“Yes, but some people don't care once it leaves their hands what happens to it.”

“I suppose so.”

“Well, let's get going Baby, I should take you home.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” He sighed, but smiled warmly to me.

We finished loading up the truck with the last of our items that we had left and then headed out. I pointed us toward Cale's house and we talked happily the entire way. When we arrived, we found Alex and Jeff in the shop working away merrily, as if the earlier troubles had not happened at all. I did notice though that Jeff was diapered, he was thicker in the middle than he normally was, and because his clothes had not been bought around hiding a diaper, they were showing well, he looked good like that.

“Oh good, Jeff's wearing a diaper, I hoped he would, and to tell you the truth, I've been wondering if they were truly accidents or not.” Cale said, so he had noticed right away too.

“Yeah.” I said as we were hopping out of the truck.

“Hi guys, where's the other three canoes?” Alex asked almost densely as he and Jeff walked up to greet us.

“Hi Daddy, we sold them.”

“Three of them, really, that surprises me.”

“We had four when we left, there's only one left, so that leaves three sold, but it was real busy, and we sold lots today. Here Jeff, this is yours.” Cale said and handed him an envelope.

“You actually sold a couple things?” Jeff asked in shock.

“Um yeah, more than a couple, and everyone was surprised that it was my twelve year old brother that'd made them. Go ahead and look in there and see how much you made.” Cale grinned.

Jeff opened up the envelope and peered inside and then gasped. He pulled out the cash and counted it out and found more than a few hundred dollars. He tried to talk a couple times, but his voice kept failing him. Finally he was able to croak out the question he wanted to ask.

“You sold it all, how?”

“No, only about three quarters of it, there's still about a dozen items left, but all the big pieces are gone, especially your logging truck and the big Cat tractor. The planes all went as well, and all there's left are some of the smaller toys.”

It had been a pretty good sized box filled with a lot of things.

“Wow, I never thought I'd make that much money.”

“I never thought he would either.” Alex laughed.

“Yeah, but here's your cut for the three canoes.” I said, handing him his envelope.

He took the envelope and peered inside and gasped as well. There was nine hundred dollars, which was approximately the sixty percent I told him would rightfully be his, but I just rounded it up to an even amount and gave him the nine. The six hundred I earned from them, as well as the more than a thousand dollars I made off my stuff made it a great day for me. I was usually lucky if I made a thousand, but considering how much my stuff sold for, that was not actually that good, because that usually only meant a few pieces sold.

“Wow, how much did they sell for?”

“I pretty much took five hundred a piece for them, I say we did pretty good on those. We all made out pretty good today. Cale here sold both his bowls for three hundred apiece, so he's got six hundred himself. I think you'll have to hit the bank now.”

“No shit, three hundred a piece, wow, I never imagined that. Yeah, I think I will for sure.”

“Yeah, Cale, you should probably go put your wallet in your room so that it doesn't get lost, and then we should probably get going so that you can grab your canoe.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my canoe.”

“You go ahead, your dad and I can offload this one.”

“Okay.” He said and took off. I went to the truck to start unstrapping the canoe, but Alex stopped me.

“That one's yours remember. I actually expected at least three of them coming back, but it's good there's one left, because you still need one.”

“Oh right, and three of the paddles that I have left are yours as well. That worked out well then.” I laughed, I had actually forgotten that that was the entire reason for the canoes to be made in the first place.

“Cool.” He smiled.

I instead grabbed the paddles from the bed of the truck and handed all three of them to Alex. He took them and whistled.

“These are really nice, but why the hardwood core?”

“Not only does it look nice, but it adds some strength, because yellow cedar is so soft and pretty weak, so I find that makes them last a lot longer. These ones were all done with walnut, but I've done cores of cherry, purple heart or black stained maple before. Usually I just use whatever scrap wood I have kicking around for that, because you only need one strip of it and it's not very big. You don't want it too big, or it makes them too heavy, but it looks really nice in contrast, and like I said, it increases the strength a great deal.”

“Nice, I never would've thought of that.”

“An old canoe maker told me about that years ago now. So Jeff, I see that you're wearing a diaper too now, how are you feeling?” I asked him softly, he blushed.

“Better I guess.” He whispered.

“We decided that if he was having accidents, then it was probably for the best, so we're using some of Cale's diapers, instead of his pullup style ones that he usually wears, since they're gonna be more comfortable.” Alex offered.

“Don't sweat it Jeff, it's really not that bad, and no one else ever has to know. Just get some new pants that fit better and get your brother to make you a couple diaper shirts, and you'll be just fine.”

“Thanks, I know, and I was gonna ask him too. His do fit me though, but they're a bit tight, I'm wearing one of them right now.”

“That's good. And don't be so embarrassed around me about such a thing, remember, I know better than most what you're going through. Cale will be able to help you out with that too, because he has to wear all the time too. Talk to him.”

“I'm gonna, don't worry.”

“He's still a bit upset at Cale for spilling his secret, though I don't know how he felt he was gonna hide it from me for too much longer. How he managed to for more than a month is beyond me, but the boys do do their own laundry and he doesn't wet a lot, just once or twice a day if he doesn't go right away and coughs or sneezes.”

“Uh oh, that's exactly how Cale and I are. They're not actually related by blood though, so it's not genetic.” 

“Yeah, but I think it could just be the onset of puberty, I went through a similar bout when I was twelve as I started puberty, boy was that hell. I already wet the bed, but for six months I'd had at least a few accidents a week during the day, but I hid it as best I could, and I nearly got caught at school one day, but I hid in the bathroom 'til everyone was in class and I snuck out and went home. I tell you, I cried the entire way home. I told Jeff all this, but he's still depressed, and he already knows my line already has a weak bladder problems, hell I still wet the bed once or twice a month myself, and I wet full time 'til the end of puberty, which I finished around fourteen years old.” He said unashamedly, though I was sure that this was not something he shared with most, but I knew what he was going through having to wear diapers full time.

“Well then Jeff, I'd say that you have nothing to fear, it'll likely just be a temporary thing, just get some guards for just in case, and you'll be just fine.”

“That's what dad said too. While at home though I'll just wear diapers, same as Cale does.”

“That's good, they're more comfortable anyway.” I laughed. Just then Cale came out.

“About time, what took you so long?” Alex asked.

“I was getting pretty wet, so I figured I should probably just change my diaper while I was in there. No point in not. I was thinking though Jay, I'll be coming over first thing in the morning, and I was gonna ask Jeff to come with me, so I could leave my canoe at your place and Jeff and I can just paddle over in his canoe. Do you mind pulling my canoe up and storing it for me when you get home and I can just stay home now?”

“Sure, that sounds like a fine idea.”

“Why were you gonna invite me to come with you tomorrow?” Jeff asked curiously.

“Because Jay's really good at scroll saw art as well and he's gonna teach us how to do that, and since I know how much you like it, we thought it was a good idea to include you.”

“Really, thanks, that'd be awesome.” He said happily.

“Good, then it's all set. I'm gonna head out now then and go play in my shop for a bit before dinner and bed. I'll see you boys first thing in the morning then.” I smiled to the boys, Jeff looked really happy again, maybe he would forget about his problems.

“Okay Baby, we'll see you in the morning. Love you.” He said happily, right in front of his dad and brother unashamedly.

“Love you too Baby, see you in the morning.” I smiled brightly I'm sure. It felt weird to say it in front of them, but Alex just looked really happy.

A few seconds later I was on my way home. As soon as I made it there, I decided that I was actually getting a bit hungry, so went and made and ate some dinner first, so that I would actually eat. I know myself well enough that if I go out to the shop first, that there is a better than even chance that I would not eat dinner at all, or at least it would be far too late to be healthy. After I finished cleaning up, I went up and changed my diaper, then headed out to the shop and played around for a good four hours, cleaned up, and then headed in to get cleaned and get myself to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I awoke the next morning, I smiled. Cale would be over soon, and the day was bright and cheery outside I could see from the sunshine already streaming in. I did have to wonder, though, how we were going to get a few minutes of private time with Jeff coming with Cale today, because I am already painfully hard, but I did not want to have to take care of it myself, I wanted to have my baby with me to do that.

I finally decided to roll my soggy ass out of bed and went downstairs after putting on my robe. I made and ate some breakfast and had a cup of tea. As I was drinking it, I was looking out the back windows to the house, looking out over the lake, and as I looked, I saw the boys already half way to the house, both of them in the canoe paddling away. Given there are two of them, and they can paddle faster, they are making good time, they work well together when in a canoe.

A few minutes later they are alongside the dock and hopping out. They skipped up the dock and the lawn toward the house. I had the door open and a bright smile for them as soon as they arrived.

“Good morning Baby, how are you today?” I asked cheerily.

“Good morning, really good, and you?” He asked as he jumped up into my arms and gave me a deep kiss.

“Mmm, really good now. Good morning Jeff, how are you feeling today?”

“Good thanks. I feel better today.”

“That's good, and I see you're wearing a diaper again, that's good.”

“Thanks, I know.”

“So, how'd you boys' talk go last night?” I asked of them.

“Well, Jeff told me that he was upset with me for spilling his secret, but I told him I had to and that dad would've noticed eventually anyway, as well I told him I didn't know why he was trying to hide it anyway, like dad would've cared any. I already have the same problem anyway, so what's one extra. I even told him how much I like diapers now, and even if I started getting full control, I wouldn't give up my diapers.”

“Oh yeah, and how'd you take that Jeff?”

“I knew he was right for doing it, and I wasn't really upset with him for doing it, I knew Daddy was gonna find out eventually anyway, but I was embarrassed. Cale said it was for no reason, and I guess it wasn't. I sorta knew he was a diaper lover anyway, and I do sorta know why he would be, they are comfortable, and they do help, especially out in the shop. Now I never have to stop to go in to the bathroom any more. I actually didn't even use the toilet all day yesterday, except to go poop, and I got lots more done because of it.” He grinned shyly.

“That's good. You know, if it's only a temporary thing, if you keep liking diapers as much as you're already starting to, once you do regain full control, you won't wanna go without your diapers either, just like Cale and I.”

“Yeah, Cale warned me about the same thing, and I even asked dad what I should do if that happens. He said if that ends up being the case, that we'd deal with it at that time and to not worry about it any. Like he said, there are worse things to like. I don't know, if any of my friends at school knew, they'd never let me live it down.”

“Yeah, but if they're good friends, they'd be teasing you as they were asking for you to diaper them so they could try it out too.” I laughed.

“I doubt that.”

“You'd be surprised just how many boys like diapers. Trust me, if they tease, it's because they're jealous.”

“I still doubt it.”

“That's okay, it's still all so new to you, though it really shouldn't be, you're already used to wearing diapers to bed, and you know how good they are.”

“That's what I told him as well.” Cale added.

“That's good. You're lucky, Jeff, that you have a couple people that know exactly what you're going through and even feeling to help you out.”

“I know, thanks.”

“Hey Jay, I could really use a diaper change, I didn't change yet, I knew you'd want me to change your diaper as well. Jeff says he'll just stay down here while we change each other. I asked him on our way over here this morning.”

“Okay good, yeah, I could really use a diaper change too.”

“You guys go and enjoy your diaper changes.” Jeff grinned and blushed. 

From the grin, I knew as well as he did what a diaper change entailed, and furthermore, he wanted just such a diaper change, but he would not ask, and even if he did, neither Cale nor I would do so anyway. We headed upstairs, and knowing that we did not have a lot of time to play around today, Cale started stripping as soon as we were in the bedroom. I threw off my robe and crawled onto the bed. Once Cale was down to his wet diaper, he too crawled in and joined me.

He started out the same way we always start, and that's with a nice deep kiss, we kissed for only about five minutes this time before breaking. Instead of sliding down though, Cale turned so that he was facing my diaper, putting his right in my face. I grinned, liking what he had in mind. I had never done a 69 before, but had always wanted to try it. 

We both pushed down the front of the others diaper at the same time, freeing each other for all that we intended. I sucked Cale in to the root, balls and all, at the same time he engulfed fully three quarters of my erection. We both started a moderately quick pace, knowing that we did not have the time this morning, not to mention, we just needed release. We sucked for at most two minutes before we had all we could take, and we both exploded at almost the exact same time. Cale swallowed all that I had to offer, and when we came down, we let go of each other and Cale swung back around.

“Ah, much better. Thanks.” Cale sighed.

“Mmmhmm, thanks.” I sighed.

Cale started the kissing once again, and once again we kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. Once we did, we both sighed deeply, contentedly, and then we changed and dressed each other so that we are ready for the day. Finally we are headed back downstairs to find Jeff sitting at the counter waiting for us.

“Took you guys long enough.” He grinned.

“Sorry, we were as fast as we could be.” Cale grinned right back.

“Right.” He laughed.

“Well boys, should we head out to the shop so that I can teach you how to really do scroll saw art?”

“Okay.” They both said happily.

We headed out and I got the shop opened up and turned on. Jeff stood in the open doorway for several minutes just looking around at everything. Finally he was able to move and speak.

“Wow, you have a really nice shop, it's so big and you have some great things.”

“Thanks, I really like it too. So, what sorta things do you boys like to work with on the scroll saw?”

“Whatever we can I suppose.” Jeff answered.

“Okay, so you just use scraps and stuff then?”

“Mostly, yeah, why?” Cale asked.

“It's a good way to get rid of scraps that'd otherwise go to waste, so there's nothing wrong with it. There are a few things though you have to know, and you might have already learned this on your own. First is; no knots, they make it really difficult to work with. Second is; softer woods are better, you'll break fewer blades and take less time than when using hard woods. This is of course not to say you can't. You can actually use almost anything you want, but the key is good blades. I've met several artists who scroll in all sorts of things: Wood, bone or antlers, brass and even some steels, you just have to have patience when working with anything harder. To start, start with soft woods, though you boys are no longer beginners. Probably the most important thing though is to choose the right blade for the job at hand, and don't cheap out on blades, trust me, without a good blade, your scroll saw is nothing. In the drawer underneath my saw, you'll find thirty different types of blades, each compartment is labeled with what the blade is and what it's good for. If you have questions, just ask me. That's pretty much it. Any questions?”

“Yeah, why so many different types of blades, we only use one type at home?” Jeff asked curiously.

“And let me guess, you break a lot of blades and they wear out quickly right?”

“Actually yeah, but Dad says not to worry, they're cheap.”

“Yeah, they are, trust me, he buys them from our store, and even though I've tried to get the boss to bring in the good blades, he won't. He doesn't understand scroll saws and how to use them, or the value of good blades, and he won't listen to me. Like I told him, what's the use in having a master woodworker on staff if you won't listen to his advice on certain things. Whatever. I actually buy all my blades in bulk from a supplier in the states, they're way better than any blade I can get through my suppliers at work anyway, so I don't mind paying the good money for them. I usually buy about a couple hundred of each one at a time, so I'll give you guys a dozen or so of each one so that you have them.”

“You don't have to do that, they're expensive.” Cale said.

“Not really. By the time all the smoke clears, each blade ends up being about twenty cents a piece. Just when you buy six or seven thousand blades, twenty cents a piece adds up surprisingly fast. The fifty dollars in shipping hardly even hurts. My last order I bought almost seventy five hundred blades and the bill was more than fifteen hundred dollars. I get a pretty damn good discount though.”

“Why buy so many though?” Jeff asked.

“The bulk discount makes it worthwhile. I could probably buy less, but believe it or not, the price doesn't actually change all that much, so it's worth it. I also go through a lot of certain blades, so I buy more of those, and then less of the ones I don't go through as often. No matter how good the blade, when you're going through a hunk of ebony or wenge wood, you're gonna break a few blades.”

“Oh, that's cool.” Cale smiled.

“So, what do you boys like to scroll then?”

“What do you mean, you already asked us what we use for wood?” Cale asked with a cute confused look on his face.

“Well, do you like to scroll pictures, toys, 3D artwork, that sort of thing. What do you do?”

“I've done lots of toys, I used the scroll saw for a lot of the toys you guys sold for me yesterday, and I've done some artwork, but we don't know how to do the 3D art. No one's been able to show us that.” Jeff said.

“Yeah, what he said, but he uses the scroll saw more than I do, so I've only done a few small things here and there.” Cale added.

“Okay, so that's where we're gonna start then, 3D artwork. The key is to have a plan. I have a CD in the house that an old guy made for me years ago now, it has over fifty thousand scroll saw art plans on it, and fully half of them are 3D. I'll make a copy of it for you boys to take home with you. I do have several of them printed out though that we can test out today. What we need though is another scroll saw so that you can both work. Actually, I do have a super fine blade for the band saw, I can switch that over, you just have to be a lot more careful on that than a scroll saw. A scroll saw will nick you good if you touch the blade, a band saw will just bloody well take your finger off.”

“We can just share the scroll saw, we do at home all the time anyway, so don't bother switching the band saw over.” Cale said.

“Nonsense, I have two tools that you two can use, there's no sense in one of you standing around if you don't need to.”

“Fine.” Cale sighed.

I went and changed the blade over to a super small and fine finishing blade that I had for when I was doing re sawing of really small stuff, it would work just fine as a makeshift scroll saw though. I made sure that the tension on the blade was perfect, teaching the boys how to make sure it was and the importance of why so as I did, because they had never done this before.

“Okay Boys, here's the folder with all the plans that I have printed at the moment, just go ahead and flip through and see if you see anything you like.” I handed over a full accordion file folder.

The boys both flipped through them for a good ten minutes, they would each pull one out every so often, and then once they had went through the entire folder, they went through the ones they liked and picked out the one they wanted to do.

“Okay, you both chose pretty hard ones for your first go, but that's good as well, you may as well challenge yourselves. Jeff, you can't use the band saw for yours though, because the one you chose requires drilling a few holes in key areas and removing the blade from the scroll saw and feeding it through the holes in order to cut in certain areas. You can always tell because of the drill bit diagram beside. You see how it tells you the size of the bit it requires, make sure to heed that warning, and drill exactly where it shows you. Now, both of you, each plan tells you exactly how large the block of wood has to be in order to make what you want, so go to the scrap pile and pick out what you want. I suggest you stay away from the harder woods for these, but don't pick anything too soft either.”

“Okay.” They both said and then went and did just that. 

Once they had their pieces, they each put them through the table saw to cut them down to the exact sizes they needed. I then showed them how to cut the plan, which was pretty easy (cut on the dotted line), and then glue the cutout onto the wood, making sure that it is perfectly aligned. Once their glue was dried, I told them what was next and to go for it. They both went and did what they were supposed to do.

Cale went right to the band saw and got started, whereas Jeff went to the drill press and selected the correct drill bit and loaded it up and drilled the dozen holes he had to drill first. Once he was done that, he went and threaded the blade through the first hole, which was marked with a number one, and started following the lines exactly where he was supposed to.

I went between both boys, watching them as they did their work, and I had to admit that Alex had taught the boys patience well, because they were both very slow and precise, making sure to let the saw do the work at its own pace, never once did they push the blades. 

They both finished side one of their piece at almost the same time, so I told Cale to hold off a few seconds until Jeff was ready, and when he was, I explained the next step. I told them how they now needed to tape that side and the other together, so that the pieces did not shift too much as they were cutting side two, so they did so right away and then went and got back to work. About twenty minutes later they were both done.

“Great, now all you have to do is pull off the tape and remove all the cutouts, and if you did it right, your pieces should pop out like you never imagined before.”

They did it right away and they were both amazed. Then again, so was I. I sure the hell did not do near as well with my first try. Then again, I had had no help and had to learn much of what I told the boys on the fly. As well I had crappy blades at the time. I then instructed them that the rest was all hand sanding if they so desired, they did, so they grabbed the sand paper they wanted and got to work finishing them off.

“Those look great boys. I think you have the gist of it, so now go ahead and pick another one and do some more. While you boys do that, I'm gonna go finish off the last few paddles so that they're done.”

They both smiled brightly and said okay. They went back and picked out their next choices from the list, and the boys had to swap saws, because Cale's this time required drilling, and they got to work. While they played on the saws, I went to the paint booth with the last four paddles I had made and sprayed them. Once the first coat was done, I went out and got started on a bowl blank that I already had glued up and started carving it. It was a solid design, but was still put together much like my segmented bowls were, but this was done in a very intricate pattern. It was also one of the largest bowls I had ever done before. Both boys looked up every so often to see what I was doing. Jeff actually stopped for several minutes and watched me work. I just let him. 

For the next few hours, the three of us worked almost silently. I stayed on the lathe, and the boys kept working on the scroll and band saws, all of us having a lot of fun. Once I had the outside of my bowl completed, I went and sprayed the second coat on the oars, and then told the boys that we needed to go get some lunch. They both said they only had a few minutes left, so I told them to come in once they were done and left them to finish their pieces.

I headed into the house and made a good filling lunch for all of us, and when the boys were done, their third pieces by the way, they came in and joined me for lunch. We talked happily the whole time we sat there eating, and when we were finished, we all cleaned up, went and changed our diapers, and headed back out to the shop. We all continued with what we were doing, the boys both picking out new patterns and getting to work on them.

By the time dinner time was rolling around, and the boys should probably be heading home, I had my bowl ready for final sanding and finishing, the boys had completed their seventh pieces each, and all three of us were very much ready for diaper changes once again. I gave the boys each a box for their finished pieces and they put them in, then we exited the shop and I told the boys I was gonna go make them a copy of the CD, while they got Cale's canoe down from the storage rack. It would take both of them to do it anyway.

I was not surprised that Cale came in about half way through the copying process, I knew what he was here for, and furthermore, I wanted the kisses and cuddles that we were about to share as well. I turned in my chair and he came and sat on my lap facing me and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply, tenderly, and there we stayed kissing each other for several minutes. It was the ejecting of the completed CD that told us that our time was up.

“Well Baby, I'll see you tomorrow morning I guess.”

“Yeah, you will. Jeff will probably stay home tomorrow though, and tomorrow I wanna work on the lathe more. After I do the chores around here though.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“I know, but I want to, I still wanna pay off the lathe, even if we're boyfriends.”

“Fine, then I'll help you.”

“I can live with that, that way we get done sooner and we can do the fun stuff.” He smiled brightly.

“Exactly. Well, have a good night Baby, love you.”

“Love you too, goodnight.” He said with one final quick kiss goodnight. I passed him the completed CD and he skipped from the house happily.

I watched the boys as they crossed the lake, all the way until they were out of sight as they were pulling their canoes up to their house. Once I could no longer see them, I went and changed my diaper, made and ate dinner, and then sat back and relaxed for the night. Once I was ready to do so, I went to bed and slept the night away peacefully.

I woke up almost half an hour later than I normally do, but I still laid there and luxuriated in my nice warm soft bed for a few minutes as I enjoyed the warm sun shining on my face from the many windows in my bedroom. I finally decided to get up and get started with my day, so I threw on my robe after getting out of bed and then went down to get some breakfast and tea. As I was coming down the stairs, I was almost surprised to see Cale walking up the back lawn toward the house. I slept in half an hour, but he was half an hour early, oh well, I was more than happy with that. I met him at the back door.

“Good morning Baby, you're early today.” I said after I gave him a nice good morning kiss.

“Yeah, I woke up early and decided to come over after having some breakfast. I didn't think you'd mind.”

“Nope, not at all, but had you been ten minutes earlier, you'd have caught me still asleep, I actually slept in a bit this morning. So, Jeff stayed home today then did he?”

“Oh, good thing I came when I did then.”

“Oh, you came already, shame that?” I giggled.

“Yeah, but I can cum again if I have to.” He giggled too.

“Good.”

“So yeah, Jeff stayed home today, he was excited to get started on the scroll saw, but dad gave him the usual warning to be careful, since he wasn't gonna be home. He was really happy with the stuff we made yesterday by the way.”

“Actually, that brings up something I was wondering about. Who watches you guys during the day when your dad's at work?”

“Up 'til a year ago, we actually had a babysitter who was there all day with us, but then she moved and Dad decided we were good by ourselves for the most part. Our neighbor, he's really old, like I'm talking seriously old, well into his nineties, checks up on us, though we check up on him almost as much. Dad made sure that we had keys to his house, so that if he didn't answer the door, we could get in, he has keys to our place as well, but we have to keep the door to the shop open if we're in there working, so that he can just look out his sitting room window and see that we're okay, because he's across the street from us and can see right into the shop.”

“Oh, not sure I agree with leaving you boys with next to no supervision like that, what if you had an accident!”

“Then we know what to do, call for help, and if one of us is bleeding, stop the bleeding as best we can. We've actually all taken first aid courses, even I've got two different certificates, but Jeff's got three, and Dad's got five. He's almost certified to be a paramedic, and because of that, he get's extra pay at work too, because he's the first aid person for his shift.”

“That's good I suppose, but you boys are still so young.”

“I'm almost ten and Jeff's twelve, he's allowed to start babysitting already if he takes the course, and Dad thinks we're old enough to handle ourselves. He's always raised us to be very self sufficient and we can do almost anything around the house.” He said a little firmly.

“I wasn't trying to insult you, and I guess I know how smart you are and how well you handle yourself, so I suppose I can see how your dad can trust you. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the freedom you boys enjoy even when I was fourteen, so I guess I'm just looking at it from the wrong perspective. Your dad knows your abilities far more than I do, he knows you far better than I do, so you still seem so young to me, but I suppose you aren't.”

“It's okay. Dad actually had some family worker come to the house a few months ago, because some old bitty down the street called them and told them that we were unsupervised and were causing havoc all over the neighborhood. Boy was my dad mad at her. With the family guy with him, he went right to her house, because he knew who it was that called, even though the guy wouldn't say, and he asked her what right she had. He explained a few things to her, and then we went to the guy who watches us, and he asked him to tell the families guy exactly what he does for us, so he explained it, and said how polite and quiet us boys were, how we usually just rode our bikes around or went paddling in the lake, or worked out in the shop. He said that, other than the sound of our tools, he never hears a single peep from us, and that he makes certain to watch us, especially when we're in the shop.”

“The families guy still said we were still a little young to be in a shop unsupervised, even if there was someone across the street watching, but dad told him to keep his nose out of it, because it didn't belong there, and he trusted us boys, because he knew our abilities, whereas he did not. The guy had to relent, because he couldn't charge dad with anything, because we're being watched, as well Jeff's old enough to watch us too, and clearly the complaint was false, so he left.

“I should also note that Dad told the old lady that if she ever sent in a complaint about us again, that he'd sue her for everything she had, and that she had no right to harass a hard working quiet family, that he was doing his best for us boys and couldn't afford to pay someone to watch us when we're more than capable of doing so on our own. She tried to say something and he told her that her best choice was to keep perfectly silent, because he never wanted to hear from her again. Funny thing was, we've never heard another word from her again.”

“That's good, I'm glad that you guys were able to take care of that problem so easily, but sometimes those families people can be real jerks, they'll do whatever they can to protect kids, even if they don't need it. I'd hope that the old lady would never say anything again, and if she did, then sue her for sure. So anyway, what would you like to do today?”

“I think you know of both things I wanna do today.” He grinned cheekily.

“Yeah, I think I can guess. I just have to have some breakfast, and then we can go change each others soggy diapers, that should start item number one on your wish list.”

“Okay.” He said brightly.

I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it while the two of us just sat there and talked. When I was done, I cleaned up my mess, and then I took my baby's hand and led him upstairs. When I let go of his hand, Cale turned and reached up and released the tie on my robe, letting it fall open, and then pushed it off my shoulders. The robe fell to the floor at my feet. Standing there in only my wet diaper, he smiled. I then got him to the same state of undress, removing his shirt and pants, and then finally his diaper shirt and socks, and there we both stood, happy baby boys.

I picked Cale up and held him lovingly and there we stood for several minutes as we pressed our lips together and battled tongues in a tender loving kiss. Without breaking the kiss, I worked us over to the bed, sat down, and then finally laid down, still holding Cale, still kissing him deeply. Cale broke the kiss first, at least the one he had going at my lips, and started kissing his way down my body. He played with my nipples a bit, tongued my belly button a bit, and mashed his face into my soggy diaper for quite a bit, but finally he released the tapes on my diaper and went for what he had been wanting since he had waken up this morning. Hell, who am I trying to kid, so had I.

With a sharp intake of breath that hissed deeply, I gasped as he sucked me in as far as he could go. He started bobbing up ad down slowly, and once I heard him gag slightly as he tried to take me further than he was used to, but he controlled that quickly, and before too long, he actually had me in all the way, he was sucking my entire dick now. He started pulling all the way off slowly, and then slipping it all the way back in even slower yet, doing things with his tongue that were driving me nuts. Speaking of nuts, my god, they were burning, they wanted to explode already, but I was once again forcing them to hold off, I was enjoying this far too much to want it to end. For no more than six minutes Cale did this to me before I could hold on no more and exploded. Cale must have felt the signs, because as soon as my first shot erupted, he pulled so that only the head of my dick was still in his mouth, so that he could truly savor every drop I produced.

It took me nearly as long to come down from this mornings massive orgasm as it had taken for Cale to cause it in the first place. As I laid there panting and gasping for breath, which probably meant I had been holding my breath again for a couple minutes, Cale was just laying there playing with my balls in their sack and gently sucking my dick, almost like a soother, but not doing anything that would cause me any discomfort. In fact, it felt downright relaxing. 

With a deep contented sigh, I came down from another amazing orgasm. Cale looked up and smiled brightly at me, even with my dick still in his mouth. His smile is so bright that it causes his entire face to light up. He finally pulled up slowly and let me fall from his mouth and worked his way back up my still slightly heaving body. Once he made it to my lips, he kissed me deeply and tenderly once again.

I broke the kiss this time after about five minutes and rolled Cale over. Once he was on his back, I started licking and kissing my way down his amazing little body, until my face was pressed into his soggy diaper. I could feel his pulsing hardness beneath all the wet material, and he was moaning and sighing deeply as I played with his hot little erection buried inside. Eventually I released the tapes to his diaper and rolled it down out of the way and sucked in his dick and balls at the same time and started sucking and tonguing him softly and gently.

Cale must have been real close from sucking me though, because he took not even thirty seconds to cum. He squeaked and squealed, and panted and gasped, his erection pulsed madly, and finally he calmed down. I left his dick and balls in my mouth and just gently sucked on him like he had done to me and waited a few minutes for him to come down. Once he sighed, I looked up and smiled brightly at him, with his dick and balls still in my mouth. He saw and smiled at me too. I let him fall from my mouth and crawled back up his body, kissing as I went, until I was kissing his mouth. I rolled to my side, and so did he, and we laid there for several minutes more just kissing each other, touching each other tenderly. 

Almost ten minutes later, Cale broke the kiss again, and usually where we would be getting up, he clearly had other ideas, because he turned around and offered his erection to me once again. Well, I admit I was still hard and could easily fire another load off, and sucking Cale was no hard chore to do, and really, we had no pressing matters, so why not. I sucked him in as he sucked me in, and this time we went even slower and more tender than normal and really just sucked each other to feel good. It was definitely our longest oral action yet, and it felt like no less than ten minutes passed before we finally came. Though I wish it could have lasted even longer.

Clearly Cale did too, because as soon as we were both down, he started sucking again. A third time in a row, sure, why not I thought. This time we had to have lasted at least fifteen minutes before we had our hot baby boygasms, but as soon as we were done, I pushed Cale away, telling him not to restart again by doing so. We ended up both laying on our backs, heads by our boyfriends groins, staring up at the ceiling for a good ten minutes as we came down fully from our amazing oral activities. Finally, at almost the exact same time, we both sighed deeply, contentedly and Cale swung around again and pressed our lips together for just one more kiss. Of course, just one kiss can last several minutes, this one lasted just a little longer than that. It was actually the signals that my bladder was sending me, saying I had to pee, that told me our time was up. I pushed Cale away softly, I had to have smiled brightly from seeing his bright smile.

“Mmm, Baby, you're amazing, but I have to go pee, so we need to get diapered up.”

“Mmm, and here I thought you were the amazing one, but so do I. I've had to go for the past ten minutes or so, but I just felt so content being in your arms, kissing you, that I pushed it back.”

“Yeah, that about sums up how I felt too, but now it's getting urgent.”

“Yeah, me too.” He sighed and hopped up. He went and grabbed our diapers and came back and diapered me first, and then we traded places and I diapered him. I pressed my hand to the front of his diaper, and he did the same to me, and then we both let go our aching bladders at the same time, and we both sighed. I was not sighing from peeing, though that felt good too, no, I so sighed from feeling my baby peepee his diaper.

“So what on earth got into you this morning Baby, three times in a row? I've never felt anything like that before.”

“Don't know, it's just what you do to me. You tasted so good, I just couldn't stop.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. Did I even have anything on my last orgasm?”

“Yeah, not as much as the first two, but a bit.”

“That's good. Well Baby, now that we're diapered, and already wet, should we get dressed?”

“Okay.” He said brightly, so we got up and did that, dressing each other.

Once we were dressed, we headed out. I was going to go straight to the shop, but Cale reminded me that we had to do the outside chores first, so we went and did all them. The lawn desperately needed mowing today as well, since I had not done it in well over a week, so while Cale was picking up goose poop, I started on the front yard. By the time he was finished picking up poop, I was done the front yard, so moved to the larger yet back yard and started mowing it. Cale went on to the weeding of the gardens, and we both finished our chores at much the same time. Cale asked why I had a push mower and not a much larger ride on for doing such a huge yard, saying I could do it in a fraction of the time if I had, but I explained to him that it was good for me to do it, and only took a couple hours to do once every week or so, so I never bothered. My property is five acres, but my lawn is only about one, and with the shop and house on that one, the grass area is not so bad, I thought. Cale just shrugged.

Finally we were done our chores though and I grabbed the keys to the shop and we went in and got started on our projects for the day. Cale went to the scrap bin to see if there was anything in there he could use, while I got started on sanding and finishing my bowl from the day before. Cale did not find anything he liked, so asked me, and I told him to go look upstairs to see if there was anything he liked up there to use, so he did so. He came down several minutes later holding a large block of wood with a beautiful live edge on it. It was really funky looking, and I had planned on using it for a bowl as well. I had found an ad on the computer where someone had a walnut tree in their yard that was dying and they wanted to know if anyone could come take it down for them for free if they kept the wood, I was only too happy to go look at it.

I ended up having to buy an even larger chainsaw than I had in order to do the job, because my twenty four inch bar saw was not going to cut it, quite literally, and I had to go buy one with a five foot bar, and even still, I had to finish from the back side, because the bloody thing was six feet across at the base. It had incredibly gnarly figuring in the bottom six to eight feet, but then from there it went up nice and straight and then had massive branches. I made sure to cut the bottom section into as many usable blocks as I could just for the purpose of bowl turning, the rest I turned into lumber for my various other projects. I figured all told that I probably got ten thousand dollars worth of wood from that tree, and I still had most of it left, from when I had cut it down almost two years ago. I told Cale to go ahead, that it would make a very beautiful, if not challenging piece for him. He smiled and said he liked a good challenge, I laughed and said yes he did.

His first chore was to mark and cut it down to size, but for that he was going to need the band saw, and it still had the fine blade on it, so I quickly hopped up and changed it to the correct blade for him before he even realized why he would need it, so I explained to him why when he asked. As soon as I had it changed over, Cale came over and got started, he had drawn his circle while I was working. It took several minutes, and almost as many passes for him to cut out the large cylinder shape he needed in order to start, but once he was done, he went and found a good piece of plywood the size he needed and then cut a circle out of it for the sacrificial base and glued and clamped it to the bowl blank.

As I was working away, Cale finished what he was doing and went and grabbed all the scrap pieces from the bowl cutoffs and took them to the scroll saw and started cutting all sorts of pieces. He was cutting all sorts of random shapes though, and I was curious enough to ask, so I did, and he told me he had an idea, so was just playing while his bowl dried, which he would not be able to do today anyway. I told him to go ahead and play away. Once he had a huge pile of random pieces cut, he went and grabbed a hunk of a maple branch that I had and started cutting more pieces, only this time he was doing it and fitting them with the walnut pieces he already had, and was setting them up in a bowl mold that he had grabbed when he grabbed the maple. I now understood what he was doing, he was actually making a specific pattern, but I could not see what it was. It took him a good few hours to actually cut all the pieces he needed, but by that time I was getting hungry, and was less than half way on the finishing of my bowl.

“Hey Baby, I think it's time for lunch, let's go in before you get started on something else.”

“Okay, that's a good idea, I'm getting pretty hungry.”

“I bet you are, and I bet you're pretty soggy too, aren't you?”

“I bet you're right, and I bet you are too.” He smiled brightly.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am, but if you even think of trying anything during our diaper changes, you might kill me. I think this morning was more than enough.” I stalled him, because that smile he had going said I might be in trouble.

“Nah, I wouldn't kill you, maybe make you pass out, probably make you wish you were dead, and definitely make your day.”

“My day was already made the second you walked in the door this morning Baby.” I smiled warmly to him and reached in and gave him a quick kiss.

“Mmm, same here.”

We headed into the house to make and eat lunch, and as soon as that was cleaned up, we headed upstairs to change each others diapers. Neither Cale nor I started anything during our diaper changes, but he was rock hard, then again he has not been soft for one diaper change yet, and even I was at least half hard, but I changed his diaper first, and seeing a hot hard little boy dick could make almost anyone hard. We headed back out to the shop and continued what we were doing. Cale grabbed a pencil and numbered all the pieces as he was taking them out of the mold, because now he had to glue it all and put it back together in the same order, so numbering was his best bet. Once he was done that, he grabbed the glue and got started, and half an hour later he was done gluing that up. Whatever it was, it was going to be very neat.

Once he was done, Cale cleaned up all his mess, put everything away properly and where it belonged, and then went to my folder with the scroll saw patterns in it. We only had less than a couple hours left, so I guess he figured there was no point in starting something too time consuming, since he already had two of them on the go. He picked out the pattern he wanted and went and found a piece of wood that was close enough to the size he wanted, it just so happened to be a piece of the walnut he had just cut, so he took it and cut it down to exact size and then glued the pattern into place.

For a little more than an hour, Cale worked on his chosen piece, while I continued on with my sanding. I was almost done all the sanding though, this piece had taken a long time because it was so big, but I was also trying to finish it my absolute best possible, because it was such a fine piece. We both finished at almost the exact same time, he was done, but I still had to wax my piece for it to be done, and I figured that would take an hour or two still, I wanted this one to shine like the sun.

“That's a neat one, I've never done that one before.” I said of the piece that Cale had just finished.

“Thanks, I thought it looked cool. I think it turned out pretty good. Well, after I clean up, I think I'm gonna head home, I'm starting to get pretty tired, you wore me out this morning.” He grinned cheekily.

“I wore you out, who are you trying to kid?” I laughed.

“Clearly not you, but I'm far too pure and innocent to have started it.” He tried giving his best I'm too angelic look.

“Hah, not even your dad believes that, hell, not even a nun would believe that.”

“No, you're probably right.” He giggled.

He finished cleaning up within a few minutes, and before too long, he was once again in my arms, kissing me deeply. I melted into his embrace, he melted into mine, and we kissed as the true lovers we are. After nearly ten minutes of kissing, I set Cale down, we whispered goodbye to each other, and he headed down and paddled away.

I decided that I wanted to finish my bowl tonight, so I went up and had some dinner without locking up the shop, and as soon as I was finished eating and cleaning up from that, I came down and finished my bowl. Even I had to admit after I put the final coat on that it had to have been my best piece yet, and that was hard for me to say, not only do I never say that sort of thing, but normally it is hard to beat some of the things I have made, they are all tied for first place if you asked me normally.

I finally headed in for the night, changed my diaper, sat down for a bit and watched TV, and then went to bed. Visions of my beautiful baby boy danced through my head all night long. Had Cale not drained me so well that morning, I may have flooded my diaper with wet dream emissions. It was a good night to be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning I was up with the sun as I normally was. I stretched and luxuriated in my bed for a bit before deciding to get up, and then headed downstairs and made myself some tea and breakfast. It was more than an hour later when I was starting to wonder where Cale was, because normally he would have been here by then, for at least fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes later, just as I was getting worried enough to think of calling, I saw him at the edge of the lake with his canoe, but he was not alone, Jeff was with him as well. I guess Jeff wanted more instruction, but Cale had not mentioned it the day before, but maybe it was decided this morning, they knew I would not mind anyway. I watched them cross the lake, pull up to the dock, tie off and then walk up to the house. I had already unlocked the door long before then, so as soon as they were at the door, they came in.

“Morning Baby. Oh, you don't look so good.” I smiled, and then it faltered as I really looked at him, because he was really tired looking. I then looked to Jeff, and he was much the same.

“Morning Baby.” Cale yawned.

“What's the matter boys, you both look like you didn't get any sleep at all?”

“That's 'cause we didn't. We didn't get home 'til almost one this morning.”

“Why not, where would your dad have taken you so late like that?”

“Wasn't his choice, we were at the hospital.” Jeff said this time, because Cale was too busy yawning.

“Why, is there something wrong with one of you or your dad?”

“No, none of us. You remember our neighbor, the one I told you about yesterday that was super old, well he died yesterday. I guess just as I was coming home, Jeff went to check on him 'cause he hadn't seen him in about half an hour, so he went and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, there was no answer, so Jeff knew something was wrong.”

“Yeah, as soon as I didn't get an answer, and I knew he was home, I ran to our house and grabbed the key, 'cause the door was locked, and I went in right away and found Mr. Miller on the floor, passed out. I checked his pulse, and he had one, but it was really faint, so I called 911 right away. As I was on the phone with them, his heart stopped, so I told 911 what was happening and that I was putting the phone down to administer CPR, and I did. I was able to get him breathing and get a pulse again, and told the lady so, but told her that I think he'd had a heart attack and to get someone there right away. She said they were on the way. Even I knew though that the likelihood of them getting there in time wasn't very good, this time of the year, getting here fast just doesn't happen. By the time they arrived, I'd already had to do CPR two more times.”

“Yeah, when I got home, Jeff was nowhere to be seen, so I went to find him and found Mr. Miller's door open, so I went there and found Jeff doing CPR on him, I guess it was his second time. Jeff told me that he had 911 on the line, so I said I was gonna go home and call dad right away, so I did, and he left work as soon as he was able to. He made it home not long after the ambulance made it. We told the paramedics we were fine and to get Mr. Miller to the hospital, and that we'd be right behind them as soon as our dad made it home. So as soon as he came, we hopped in the truck and headed to the hospital. It was almost four hours later that Mr. Miller died, and the doctors told us that if it wasn't for Jeff's actions, he wouldn't have made it that long for them to try and save him, but sadly, he was just too old, his heart just gave up. He told us months ago that it was gonna happen, and to not be sad, because it was the way of the world and he had had a damn good run.”

“Yeah, so as soon as we made it to the hospital, Dad got out Mr. Millers phone book and went about calling all his family, only one lives here, one of his daughters, so she came and stayed with us 'til the end. We stayed with her though 'til a little after midnight, helping her as best we could with all the paperwork and such. She thanked me for trying to save her father, even though at his age, it was almost pointless. I said it didn't matter, I had to try. She thanked me again and told me that if I needed anything to call her. So yeah, just after midnight, I told Dad that I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and asked to come home, since there was nothing else we could do there. Mr. Miller's daughter agreed with me and told Dad to bring us home, so he did. We only woke up pretty much right before we came here. Dad left a note on the table, asking us to call him when we were up and to come here today to see if you would watch us while he figures something out.”

“Oh boys, I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you holding up?”

“Other than tired, we're okay. We're sad that he died of course, but like he told us, he was really old and he had had a good run and a great life. He deserved to go at home where he was truly happiest. His daughter tried dozens of times over the past ten years to get him to go into a care home, because he wasn't as young as he used to be he said, but he told her that he was only as old as he felt, and he didn't feel that old and was managing just fine on his own. And you know, he did too, he never had anyone come and help him with anything, except us two and dad, we cut his grass and weeded his gardens in the summer and shoveled his walk in the winter. Dad helped him with a few things and drove him a few places, but nothing really all that much. He tried to pay us for it, but we never accepted.” Cale said.

“You boys really should be proud of yourselves, you're both very nice boys.” I smiled warmly to them.

“Why, we just did what we thought was right. He watched out for us and we watched out for him, we helped each other. It wouldn't have been right to take any money from him for doing the little that we did.” Jeff said this time.

“I agree with you, but many wouldn't, they'd just happily take the money and run. I mean taking a few bucks isn't bad, but refusing it just to do something nice is even better yet.”

“We know. So, you mind if I hang out here today with my ex convict of a brother.” Jeff teased.

“Hey, I was never convicted, only accused and held for a bit.” He said seriously. I laughed.

“Actually, he's not kidding.” Jeff said.

“Huh, what?”

“Yeah, last year some kid accused me of stealing something from him, so the police came and talked to me and made me sit in the police car and everything. They told me I wasn't allowed to go anywhere that day while they went and investigated further, boy was that very embarrassing. I guess I wasn't really held, just made to stay home and talk to no one, but I was accused. Boy did I give the kid crap the next day when I went back to school, I told him I had no reason to steal anything from him at all and he had no proof that it was me, he just didn't like me, so accused me. The stupidest thing though was that he had lost it, at school, when he wasn't even allowed to have it at school in the first place, and it had been returned to the office and they were trying to figure out who it belonged to. Instead of looking for it where he had left it, he accused me of stealing it because I hated him. It was the other way around though, I don't hate anyone, or at least I try not to, but I really don't care for him too much anymore, but I still don't hate him, and told him so.”

“Yikes. I guess you're just too nice.”

“Oh, I wasn't very nice to him when I found out he had just lost it, I called him a two faced, back stabbing piece of crap that I had just stepped in, how he could go crawl in a hole in the ground and stay there for the rest of his life for all I cared, because I'd be perfectly happy to never see his ugly face again. I was really mad and not thinking clearly though.”

“I'll say, you were far too kind to him.” I snorted.

“No. I actually went to him a couple days later and apologized for being so mean to him. I cried because I felt bad for saying that to him.”

“You really are a good boy, I think you were well justified to let him have a piece of your mind, anyone would've thought so, but not you.”

“Yeah, well I don't like hurting people, no matter how much they might deserve it. Our dad always taught us to treat others how you yourself want to be treated, and I always try. I wouldn't want anyone to say that to me, so why would or should I say it to someone else. I did tell him though that the next time he misplaces anything, and he thinks I have it, that he should come and ask me, because I'd never steal anything, and if for some reason I do have it, like if I happened to be the one who found it, that I'd happily give it back. By the way, the reason he thought I stole it, was because I was the one to find it, I returned it to the school office, because I didn't know who it belonged to. He only heard from someone that I had it and assumed everything from there. That's what I told the cops too, and they checked it out, so I was cleared.”

“Mmm, I think I would've had much more harsh words for him still.”

“Yeah, he was surprised that I'd apologize to him, said he deserved it, as well he deserved to be grounded, and he had to do something else as well, but wouldn't tell me what. I found out that afternoon though, because his parents came to the school and I was called into the principal's office and then they stood over him while he read an apology letter. I accepted his apology and told him that I still did not care for him too much, but that he was at least allowed to live around me again.”

I just shook my head, he really was amazing.

“Well, what would you boys like to do today then, you're pretty tired?”

“Well, I for one am in desperate need of a diaper change, and then I think both Jeff and I'd be happy just laying back and relaxing for a bit and then working in the shop for the afternoon.”

“Okay, then that's how it shall be. Go ahead and strip out of your clothes Jeff, we'll just be in our diapers, and when we come down, we'll all lay back and watch a movie together.”

“Okay.” Jeff said.

Cale and I went up and changed each others diapers of course, and managed to suck one quick load from each other at the same time while doing so. Once our diapers were done, we headed downstairs. I half expected Jeff to still be dressed, but he had stripped out of his clothes and was sitting in the living room in just his diaper. We joined him on the couch.

“I didn't think you'd strip down to your diaper as well.”

“Well, you two were gonna be, so I figured I may as well. We're all the same here anyway, so I might as well be comfortable, because diapers can be a little on the warm side, so this keeps me cooler.”

“Very true. You look good like that though. Have you even used the bathroom to go pee since you started wearing diapers?”

“No.”

“Didn't think so. You're not gonna either, are you?”

“No. I told Dad not to bother with the doctors appointment, I liked this too much, and he said okay, and that was the end of it.” He smiled shyly.

“Congratulations.” I smiled to him.

“Thanks.”

We all picked out a movie together and I put it in and we watched it, all three of us curled up together on the couch. When the movie ended, I realized that both boys were sound asleep. I had just been watching the movie, not really paying attention to them. They were both just cuddled up to my sides and I was tickling their backs. I guess I just relaxed them too much and they were so tired that they could not stay awake. I gently extracted myself from the couch without waking them up, went and grabbed a couple blankets and covered them up so that they could sleep for as long as they needed. Once they were good, I went and sat on my computer for a while and played around. It was a good hour and a half later that the boys joined me.

“Feel better now?”

“Mmmhmm.” They both sighed.

“Good. You both clearly needed the nap, that's why I let you sleep.”

“Thanks, we did.” Jeff yawned.

“What would you boys like to do now?”

“Could we grab something to eat and then go out to the shop?”

“Sure, may as well get a slightly early lunch and then go have some fun.”

They nodded happily and we went and got some lunch and when it was all eaten and cleaned up, we went and got dressed and headed out to the shop. Jeff went straight for the folder of scroll saw plans, Cale headed to his lathe, grabbing his big bowl as he went, and I headed to my lathe as well. I had left my bowl on there the night before after finishing it, so I still had to take it off, remove the sacrificial base and then sand and polish the base of the bowl to complete it.

“Wow, that turned out real nice.” Cale said as he stopped to take a look at once I had it off.

“Thanks, I think it turned out real well as well. I can't wait though to see the two bowls that you prepared yesterday, they'll be outstanding.”

“Thanks, we'll see I guess.”

So with that, we all got to work, and for the next several hours, we barely spoke a single word. We were all just so engrossed in our work that nothing else really mattered all that much. We all watched each other a bit as well as we worked, we were not totally focused only on what we were doing, just mostly so. Cale was busy carving away bit by bit the large bowl he was working on, at times it looked like nothing was happening, but the pile of sawdust at his feet just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Jeff was busy on the scroll saw, he would take about an hour or so per piece, and as soon as he was finished the cutting, he would set it aside and go on to another piece. I guess he figured do all the sanding later at the same time. I could understand that, I usually did the same sort of thing to save time.

I, however, had grabbed a few of the two by two by thirty six inch pieces that I had glued up for use as walking sticks. I had several different species in each stick, and when carved on the lathe, and then when I added detailed carvings later, they always look really neat. I got one in the chuck on the lathe, tested it to make sure it was going to spin well, and then started it up on a low speed to gouge it down to round. I spent at most about twenty minutes per piece like this, I was not going to sand them yet, because that would come later. As I was finished getting each piece down to size and adding some lathe detail, I set it aside and started another. Because I am not adding a huge amount of detail yet, and I am not working yet to really smooth them out, they are nowhere near perfect, but that is fine.

I then went over to my carving station and sat down in my chair and grabbed my rotary tool. I did very little real carving with a chisel, but I do have them as well, I find it faster and easier to use my rotary tools for this. I drew out some designs on the first one, and then got started on my carving. Each one would now take about an hour or so to do, and then it would go back into the lathe to receive it's final sanding and finishing. These walking sticks always sell well at the craft fairs, because they make very interesting canes for people who have to use a cane, but do not want the plain and boring ones you always have to buy elsewhere.

That is why, when I decide to do them, I make about a dozen or so at a time. Today I am doing only eight, they will take me a couple or a few days to complete, but that is not too bad, considering I sell them for a hundred a piece. Making eight hundred dollars in two to three days is not all that bad for an uneducated hack like me.

It was nearing six in the evening, all three of us were working away merrily, not really paying attention to time, or much else for that matter, when I heard a truck pulling up to the shop. I wondered who it could possibly be, I have no family, few friends, and fewer people still who would come out and visit me. I got up, and had to stretch out my aching legs because I had been sitting for so long, and went out. The boys both stopped their work as well to come with me. Just as we got to the door, Alex was there to greet us.

“Hi guys.” He said.

“Hi, wasn't expecting you.”

“Hi Daddy.” Both boys said together.

“No, I came to tell the boys to come home, ask you a question, and give the boys some surprising news.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, I take it the boys told you what happened yesterday?”

“Yeah, they did, they're such good boys.”

“That they are. Anyway, I ended up having to leave work at noon today, Ms. Miller, Mr. Miller's daughter, came to see me at work and told me that she had her dads will, and in it, there were some things for us, and that I needed to come to the lawyers office to go over it all. She said he had considered us great friends and neighbors and wanted to thank us for all the help we gave to him, since we wouldn't let him while he was alive. I just had to laugh, I figured he might do something silly like that. So yeah, anyway we went to the lawyers office and he went over the will with me, the parts that pertained to us anyway. He gave both you boys twenty five thousand dollars, which I'm to put into either RRSP's or RESP's for you for later on, and he said that seeing as how the three of us have been the ones to really take care of his house for him for the past nearly twelve years, that he is giving it to us.”

“What, really!” Both boys gasped.

“Yeah. I asked his daughter if her and the rest of the family were okay with that, and she said they were making out well, so the house didn't really matter to them all that much. Most of them don't live here, and she didn't want the house anyway, so it was fine with them. She said that he had been very well off, I certainly never knew that, I mean I knew he had some money, just not so much as he did have. It seems the entire hillside where our entire development we live in was his. About twenty years ago he had it all subdivided and had all the roads put in, and then he sold each parcel for about the same amount he had bought the entire hundred and fifty or so acre property for when he was twenty. He was already rich then, apparently, and he wanted the lakeside property, so bought it all. I have one of the smaller property sizes, and twelve years ago I paid almost three hundred thousand just for the land, and still had to put the house up, so I know he made a hell of a lot of money from selling well over two hundred lakeside or close to lakeside lots. I admit I always wondered how he had the biggest property and the oldest house.”

“Wow, what all did you do for him?”

“The boys took care of the yard maintenance for him, but that wasn't a lot of work, even if his lawn's almost as big as yours, because he had a riding mower. I took care of his house maintenance and took him shopping once a week, and if he needed a ride somewhere, I'd arrange to take him. We were friends for a lot of years, I'm sorry to see him gone, but he had a good life. He was a good man, his kids though are strange. Even his daughter here hardly ever came to see him, and I never saw any of the others ever come for a visit. I mean the only people that ever seemed to visit him were us, and we'd have him over for dinner once or twice a month. His daughter here seems nice enough, but even last night she seemed more pleased than anything that he'd died. Maybe they were all hoping he'd die so they could get their hands on his money. Who knows, maybe he was stingy with it and they hardly saw any of it while he was alive, it's hard to say.”

“I'd say the reason he left you guys so much was more that you were friends with him when no one else was. That means a lot to people, and given you had no idea he was so rich, and that's likely the reason he never said so. More than likely why he liked you is because you liked him for him and not his money.”

“You know, that wouldn't even surprise me, and I wouldn't blame him at all for it. So, what do you boys think of moving to a slightly smaller house, but right on the lake. We'll have to build a shop though, and I'm thinking we could fit one about this size easily enough.”

“I say awesome.” They both said happily.

“Yeah, I thought you might like that. We'll have to rent out our place, it'll make us some seriously good money, couple thousand a month anyway, so that'll pay for the loan I'll need to take to build the shop. Maybe I'll take winter off and build it then, and we can just use the shop in our current place for now 'til then.”

“That sounds great Daddy, that way you'll be home with us more, and we'll definitely help you to build it.” Jeff said happily.

“Good, that'll be nice. We'll have to go down and check out the boat house as well and see what all is in there. I doubt Mr. Miller's been in there for years.”

“Oh, it's the place with the boat house, I always thought the house with the boat house was the smaller one to the left of it.” I said.

“No, it's right on the property line, they could almost share it, I guess he wanted the views from the house to be unobstructed as much as possible, so it was built way over to the side. I'll do the same with the shop, keep it right on the edge of the property as much as possible.”

“Makes sense, I'd do the same thing. By the sounds of it though, the living room is at the front of the house, where he could see into your shop. Why is that?”

“It was his sitting room, where he had his TV, the main living room is in the back and has beautiful views, same as the dining room and the master bedroom. It's smaller than our house in square footage, but it's all on one floor, and it's quite spacious inside. Whoever designed it, they did a nice job of it. The sitting room in the front will actually end up being one of the boys' bedrooms, the other is across from what will be mine.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yeah, it's actually a really nice place, but we'll definitely have to do some serious decorating to bring it up to our tastes, because it's pretty seventies in there right now, and while some of it's nice, the kitchen's atrocious, and the wood paneling is too outdated.”

“Well, I just so happen to know a good cabinet maker for you, if you don't do it yourself of course.”

“No, I don't actually. I'm not all that good at finish cabinetry. I can make a simple one, but nothing like I want for a kitchen. Who do you know that does that?”

“Me of course. I made all the cabinets for my place, and I think they turned out great. I can do almost any style you want and I can stain and finish them for you as well.”

“Oh, that'd be great. You'll have to come over and design it for me then, with my help of course, and I'd be happy to pay you for it.”

“Nah, all you have to do is pay for materials and we'd be all good, but I happen to know a good place where you can great deals on that sorta stuff, and if you like walnut, I happen to have roughly ten thousand board feet of it for free.”

“No, I'd wanna pay you for making them as well, but as a matter of fact, I love walnut cabinets.”

“We'll talk more about that later. In the meantime, you have two very tired boys here that you should probably take home and get into fresh dry diapers and get them to bed early. They had a bit of a nap today, but given how late they were up last night, I'm willing to bet that they're still pretty tired.”

“I bet you're right too. I do have a favor to ask of you though, would you watch both boys for a while 'til I figure out something for them, since they're still a little on the young side to be completely by themselves all the time. I didn't mind leaving them with Mr. Miller keeping an eye on them for me, but not with no supervision at all. They're very smart and can handle almost any situation possible, but it's still not entirely good to leave them too much.”

“Of course I don't mind, and don't worry about figuring something out, I'll just keep them company for you whenever they're not in school and you're at work. I have the whole shop here where they can play and have fun and learn, and I enjoy the company.”

“Thanks, but I'll owe you, I'll figure something out.”

“Nah, you won't owe me anything.”

“I said I'll figure something out, as in, I didn't expect a response.” Alex said firmly, I just laughed.

“Right. Will you boys paddle home, or just catch a ride here in the morning?” I asked the boys.

“Paddle.” They both said.

“Well then boys, I'll meet you at home then, and if you feel like it, get something started for dinner will you please?” Alex asked.

“Okay, meet you there Daddy, love you.” Cale said.

He then came up and gave me a nice kiss goodbye, and then he and Jeff both said goodbye and headed out.

As soon as they were all gone, I closed up the shop and headed into the house for the night. As soon as I got in there though, I grabbed my cell phone, pulled up the number to my boss and called him.

“Hey Keith, how are you tonight?”

“Good Jay, and you?”

“Not too bad, but I have a favor to ask. Something just came up and I need to take the rest of the summer off, so three and a half weeks. If you still absolutely need me for a Saturday, I can come in, but weekdays are out for me for the next little bit.”

“Oh, well that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I already had you scheduled for this week, and Trev asked for Saturday off, so would you work this Saturday for me still please, since it's pretty short notice?”

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you. A friend just had his kids' babysitter die on them yesterday, so he's in a bit of a bind you see, and I'm the only one he knows that can really help out.”

“Oh, that's too bad, I understand. I might come in on Saturday to see you then, but otherwise, I'll see you whenever you come in for supplies.”

“Okay, thanks again, have a good night.”

As soon as I was off the phone, I went and made and ate some dinner, because I was getting pretty hungry with our earlier than usual lunch. After that, I decided to lay back and read for a bit before bed. I went and changed my wet diaper and then went and had a good sleep. Once again I had a really good sleep with visions of my angel running through my head all night long.

This morning I woke up, stretched and relaxed for a few minutes, got up, made and ate some tea and breakfast, cleaned up from that, and sat back and waited for the boys to arrive for the day. Pretty much the exact same thing I do every morning. I saw the boys paddling across the lake about ten minutes later, and about fifteen minutes after that, they were tying off their canoes and heading toward the house. I got up to meet them at the door.

“Good morning boys, how are you today?”

“Good, and you?” They both said at the same time.

“That's good. Well, I don't know about you Cale, but I could really use a diaper change.”

“You know I do.” He grinned hugely.

“If you'll excuse us for a bit Jeff, you can go ahead and watch TV for a bit if you like, because if Cale needs a diaper change as much as I do, this might take us a bit this morning.”

Jeff just laughed and nodded his head. Cale just laughed as well, and grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. As soon as we made it there, we locked lips in a passionate kiss. I picked Cale up so that I was holding him under his oh so cute and oh so soggy bum, so that it was easier for us to kiss. After a good ten minutes of this, I laid Cale down on the bed and proceeded to strip him down to nothing but his diaper, and once he was nearly naked, I shrugged off my robe, and then picked Cale back up again and started our kissing once again.

Almost ten minutes later I laid us down on the bed without breaking our kiss, and then another ten minutes later I broke the kiss and moved down Cale's hot quivering body. I released the tapes on his diaper and pulled it down, and then decided that this morning I wanted to taste test another area, one we had not yet really played in. I pulled up Cale's legs underneath his knees, and he pulled his legs up, and I dove in face first to his moist little bum crack. Cale squealed at the first swipe of my tongue to his most private place, and then started moaning up a storm. He was panting and gasping, crying out, and I was loving every second of it, almost every bit as much as it sounded he was in fact.

I had started by just licking the outside of his little hole, but slowly I started to work so that my tongue was buried inside and I was darting it in and out, making tongue love to my baby boy. The sounds he was making were telling me that he was loving it. Then his sounds started to change, and though neither of us were touching his little dick, I knew he was about to explode. I pulled out of his ass and latched onto his dick, stuck two fingers into his bum, and sucked his erection like a mad man.

Exactly three seconds is what I counted before Cale screamed out in ecstasy and exploded. I also counted sixteen pulses from his erection, and nearly two minutes for his orgasm to last. I think that was the longest hardest cum he had had yet, and I enjoyed causing it every bit as much as he enjoyed having it, though I am certain he would disagree.

As soon as he was down again, I pulled my fingers back out and replaced them with my tongue once again, and continued tonguing Cale. He was full out whimpering now, it was really hot to hear. How I had not cum when he did I have no idea, because I was already boiling. I was now inserting my tongue as far as it would go, really digging deep and giving him my all, and decided that I still had use of both my hands. One hand reached up and started playing with Cale's cute balls, the other with his incredibly hot and hard dick.

Cale was really panting and gasping now. He was getting close again, but I wanted him in my mouth for that. As soon as I knew he could take no more, I traded places again, and stuck two fingers back inside Cale's bum and engulfed his erection. The only difference this time was that Cale took my fingers far more easily and further in, and I was fully fingering him as deep as I could go. 

Ten seconds is what Cale lasted this time, but as soon as I felt him slipping into his orgasm, I slipped a third finger inside his bum, and he took it. He squealed out so loudly this time that I knew Jeff had to have heard it, even with the soundproofing in my room. I knew I had not hurt Cale though, because the sound he made was definitely not one of pain, quite the opposite in fact. This orgasm actually took longer, almost two and a half minutes to complete, and I counted eighteen pulses this time. I had no idea that an orgasm so strong could be had by anyone.

Leaving my fingers where they were this time, mostly because my tongue was getting really sore, I started softly sucking Cale's dick and balls together and gently fingering him. With three fingers I was not all the way inside him, but I was very slowly working them so that I would soon be in as far as I could be. He never once made a pained sound, in fact he was just sighing now, because I was working so slowly. Ten minutes later he had his final orgasm of the morning. I laid there with his dick and balls in my mouth, and my fingers still in his bum, for a full ten minutes as he came down, but I did not move them at all. I left my fingers all the way inside him and I just gently sucked on him until he came down fully.

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Cale finally gasped out, sounding very hoarse.

“Glad you enjoyed it Baby. I hope you don't mind that I played with your bum today, I just really wanted to taste it. I should've asked first if you were ready for me to do that, but I was so horny I forgot to.”

“No, that's okay, I was definitely ready, and I wanted to ask you to do that to me the first day I came here.” He sighed contentedly.

“That's good. The good news is though, should you desire me to make love to you anytime soon, you'll be able to take me easily.”

“Then tomorrow we make love.” He smiled brightly.

“If that's what you want, then it shall be.”

“Actually, I think I'll ask my dad if I can spend the night so that we can make love together properly.”

“If that's what you want, I won't say no.” 

“Good. Now, I know you're about ready to explode, so roll over Baby, and pull your knees up, I wanna taste your bum as well.”

I did not answer, just did as I was asked. Cale released the tapes on my diaper and pulled it down, and once he was done, I pulled my legs up and held them in position for him. A second later I knew why Cale had made the noises he did, because I was now making them myself. Never before had I imagined something that could feel so amazing, so incredibly wrong but right. The things he is causing me to feel should not be allowed, but boy oh boy is he causing them in me now.

I could not last though, I am just too hot, I had held off for just too long. What with the dreams of Cale all night long and not cumming, and then causing three incredible orgasms in Cale without myself cumming, thirty seconds was all I could take, if that long, yet I had been forcing it back for probably twenty nine seconds of it too. 

Cale felt the orgasm cumming though, and was able to trade places in time, barely though I might add, and took my dick just inside his mouth and stuck two fingers up my ass. I went more than a little hazy then, I have no idea how many times I squirted, all I remember was hearing Cale gulping to keep up to me. Had I have looked down, I would not have been at all surprised to see Cale's cheeks puffed out as he attempted to keep my entire load contained, but I could not look down, even had I wanted to, my entire body was locked up, the only thing I could do was pulse, and madly at that too.

I have no idea how long the orgasm lasted, nor do I know how long it took for me to come down from it, all I know is that there was no way even heaven could feel as good as Cale was making me feel right then. Finally I came down, and my hazy mind returned to some form of clarity, though as soon as Cale traded places again and started licking and tonguing my hole again, a good portion of the haziness returned. I was not complaining. In fact, from the sounds I was hearing myself make, though it sounded like someone else was making them, I could tell I was enjoying it a lot, I hoped Cale could hear it as well. I am sure he could though, just like I had enjoyed hearing him make the same sounds.

Orgasm number two took a little longer to come this time, thankfully, that way I got to enjoy it far more. It still was only about three or four minutes though before I exploded. The entire universe went blank except for my feelings right then. I knew nothing else of what happened. Nothing else could possibly be happening right then except my incredible orgasm that the worlds most incredible boy had caused in me. I have no idea how long it lasted, I have no idea if I was still alive, something that good just cannot be good for you. Then I started to come down, and I once again returned somewhat to my senses. Then I knew why I had went so crazy. 

Cale had pretty much started with two fingers in my ass, and had increased to three shortly thereafter, but as soon as I slipped into my last orgasm, he had inserted his fourth in me as well. He adopted the same slow sucking and fingering as I had used on him, and started very slowly and tenderly working me toward my final orgasm of the morning. I was much more able to focus this time and enjoyed the ride as I slowly climbed to the highest peaks of love and orgasm. How I did not pass out though, when I exploded for my final time, I will never know. It had to have taken at least ten minutes for me to come down though.

“Oh my god Baby, what'd you do to me?” I gasped out, sounding hoarse even to me.

“Just the same thing you did to me, now you know how I felt.” He grinned brightly.

“Wow, I never knew anything could feel so good, so right, yet so wrong all at the same time. Pleasure that good just can't be good, it has to be wrong, but if it is, then I wanna be wrong the rest of my life.” I sighed deeply.

“Know how you feel, I'd want that too if we could, all the time.”

“Yeah.”

Cale hopped out of bed and went and grabbed our diapers and came back and diapered me. I think for the first time since he diapered me, I was not at least half hard. Even after sucking each other a couple times, I am usually at least a little hard, but not this morning, I am completely sated. When we traded places, I noticed that Cale is not even a little hard either, this too is a first, I have never actually seen him soft before, and I am surprised with just how small he looks.

“Oh my, you're cute when you're soft, you're so tiny. You get so much bigger when hard.” I teased.

“Yeah, well I'm not exactly old remember, and at least it gets pretty big when it's hard.” He giggled.

“Mmmhmm, and oh so tasty too.”

“And I like yours too. You're way smaller when you're soft too.”

“Yeah. Just never seen you soft before, you're hard all the time.”

“What, I can't help it when I have the best and hottest boyfriend changing my diaper.”

“Know how you feel, only I can't always stay totally hard like you do.”

“Yeah. Should we go get dressed and see if Jeff had any fun while we were up here.”

“If he didn't jack off at least a few times I'd be surprised, and I bet we find him in only his diaper.”

“I wouldn't bet against you, that's for sure. I wanna find him a boyfriend, I feel sorta bad for leaving him high and dry like I have.” Cale said softly.

“I'll leave that up to you, but let's go find your big baby brother and get started with our day. We're going out today by the way.”

“Oh, okay, where are we going?”

“I have to go shopping today.”

“Okay.” Cale said happily. “So, what all do we have to get and where will we be going?”

“Groceries, diapers, tools.”

“Cool, I love going tool shopping. Can we swing by the house so I can grab my bank card, so that if there's anything I want, I can get it? Jeff will definitely wanna do the same.”

“Sure, why not, but you know I'd buy it for you anyway.”

“Yeah, I know, but I don't want you to.”

“I know.” I hugged Cale quickly, gave him a peck on the lips, and then we went down to find Jeff. 

As surmised, he was in just his diaper, and he looked far more relaxed, so he had had a little fun as well. We told Jeff of the plans for the day, so he got redressed, and then we headed out. We swung by the boys' house and they both ran in to grab their wallets. Now that Cale did not have to save up for a lathe he said, he had quite a bit of money to spend, but he did not want to spend it all either.

We hit the medical supply store first, and surprisingly, both boys came in with me. I grabbed a couple cases each of mine and the boys' diapers, figuring they would be at my house more than enough now to warrant it, even though they both said they would just bring their diapers from home. I ignored them.

We then went to the tool shop I loved and spent nearly an hour in there looking around. This was apparently the same store that Alex and the boys frequented as well, since the boys seemed to know it very well. I found the new copy attachment for my lathe I wanted and put that in our cart, as well as a few other things. The boys also found a few things they wanted and or needed and put them in the cart as well. Once we all felt that we were done, we went up to the till and paid for our purchases.

We had just finished loading our things into the truck and got in ourselves, when Cale asked me, “Hey, do you know of any good toy stores in town?”

“Yeah, there's a couple places for good toys.” I answered and listed off a few kids toy stores.

“That's all fine, I already knew of those, but I'm not talking the kind of toy store they usually let kids into, more an adult toy store. Jeff and I'd both really like our own.”

“For sure.” Jeff piped up right away, not missing his chance to get a toy.

“Ah, I see. Yes, there's a place I know of that caters to that sort of toy. What would your dad think of me buying you boys toys like that though.”

“He told us he wouldn't buy them for us, that we had to figure out how to get them on our own. Would you buy them for us?”

“Well, no, not really, but what I can do is go buy myself a few toys, and if one or two just happen to go missing, I probably wouldn't really notice.”

“You're the best.” Cale grinned brightly.

“I know.”

I drove toward that store next and parked a bit away, so that no one would wonder why two boys were sitting in a vehicle in front of an adult toy store. Talk about uncomfortable questions or what. When I went in, there was just the store person there, and he said hi as I walked in and asked if I was looking for anything in particular. I told him I was looking for plugs, dildos and vibrators, that sort of thing. He told me where they were and to enjoy. Oh, I enjoyed looking alright. I found a really nice butt plug that came in several colors and sizes, so I picked out three of them; one small, one medium and one large. Next were the dildos, I chose two of them, a medium sized one and a fairly large one, it would be a bit of a stretch, even for me, but looked like a lot of fun. I did not have to chose a vibrator though, because the models of dildos and plugs I had chosen had them already built in, so that was good. I happened to notice their selection of lubes, and thought that might not be such a bad idea, so grabbed a couple jars of that. On my way out of the store, on the opposite side, I happened to notice a sign that said fetish wear, and saw some diaper related stuff, so went over to take a look at what they had. There was nothing I wanted, but there were some neat ideas, so I left it at that for the time being and went to the till and paid for our toys, grabbing the batteries for them all while there.

When I hopped in the truck, I passed the bag to the boys, and they opened it happily and looked at all the toys that I had bought. They both moaned, and I was pretty sure Jeff came in his diaper. I would have been surprised if Cale did, since I probably drained an entire days worth of energy from him this morning.

“Wow, you bought lots of really cool things.” Cale said happily.

“Yeah, the smaller butt plug will be yours Jeff, but remember, I didn't buy it for you, and you can have the second lube as well.”

“Wicked, thanks.” He said.

“You're welcome.”

From there we hit the grocery store and I loaded up on all the groceries that we could possibly be needing for the next couple weeks. We spent more than an hour there before finally heading out. I knew the drive home was going to be long, I was already hungry, and I knew the boys would probably be more so, so I stopped at a drive thru on our way home and grabbed us all some much needed lunch. We just ate in the truck and then headed home.

I took the boys to their house so that they could drop off their things, Jeff took his butt plug with him as well. They were both back within a few minutes and we were on our way to my place. Once there, diaper changes were deemed necessary all around, so we went and changed our diapers, and then met by the back door to head to the shop. When we got there, we all continued our work that we had been doing, just all having a great deal of fun. The next couple hours passed by like that, in fact it was time for Jeff to be going before we even realized it, and Cale still had to call his dad to see if he could spend the night. After thinking about that for a minute, I figured that maybe tomorrow night would be better.

“Hey Boys, it's time to be heading home, it's getting late and your dad will probably be there waiting for you before too long.”

“Oh crap, and I was gonna call him and ask him if I could spend the night.”

“Yeah, you were, but you know what, after this morning, I'm still pretty worn out, so how about you just head home tonight and ask your dad to spend the night tomorrow night instead.”

“Actually, even I'm still pretty worn out from this morning.” He laughed.

“That's good. Why don't you two just go ahead and head home now, I'll come back out after dinner and clean up, and then I'll see you in the morning.”

“Oh, okay.” Cale sighed, Jeff chuckled.

“I know. Come give me a kiss Baby, and then you baby boys should be heading home for the night to be with your daddy.”

Cale did not say anything, he just came and jumped up into my arms and pressed his lips to mine and we shared a deep soul searching kiss. Probably five minutes later we heard a cough and broke apart.

“What?” Cale grinned at Jeff.

“Kiss any longer and you guys were gonna swallow each others tongues, tonsils, and it sounded like lungs even.” He giggled.

“Jealous much.” Cale said, sticking his tongue out.

“No, at least not totally, but we should get going.”

“I know, we'll find you a cute baby boyfriend soon.”

Jeff did not say anything to that, Cale turned back to me, gave me one final kiss goodnight, we said I love you to each other, and then the boys were off. I watched as they crossed the lake, and when they were out of sight, I went into the house to make myself some much needed dinner. After that, like I told the boys I would, I went out and cleaned up all the mess that we had all made; it took almost an hour to do. It seems we had all made a lot of sawdust. After that I went into the house for the night, changed my diaper, and then laid back and relaxed until bedtime. Once I crawled my diapered bum into bed and laid down, that was it, I was out, I do not remember anything else until I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ah, another beautiful morning. I yawned and stretched deeply, waking up after such a good sleep and getting a really good stretch always made my day. Getting to wake up with the sun still peeking over the mountain and illuminating the lake beneath it like nothing else could and feeling so refreshed, there was just not much that could better. Maybe soon I could find something better, because even I knew that if I could be doing the same thing the next morning with my beautiful baby boy cuddled right into me, it would make it about a trillion times better, and I could not wait to try it out. After several minutes of just relaxing, I figured I may as well get up and start the day, so I did. 

I headed to the kitchen and made and ate some breakfast, and then made and drank a couple cups of nice soothing tea. As I was drinking my second cup of tea, heaven started crossing the lake, and I watched as Cale and Jeff paddled over. As soon as they were here, they tied off their canoes and walked up the back lawn and I met them at the door.

“Good morning boys.”

“Good morning.” They both smiled, Cale brightest.

“So, what'd your dad say?” I had to know.

“He tried teasing me, asking if the baby lovers wanted their first sleepover so that they could make love to each other. I just nodded and said yup. He laughed and called me a slut. Hey, I'm not a slut, I've only got one boyfriend and I've never had sex with anyone else. Besides, how many ten year old sluts can there possibly be I asked him.” He giggled.

“No kidding. I bet he laughed. So, what was his answer then?”

“He said yes, but pointed out that you had to work tomorrow morning.”

“Didn't I tell you boys that yesterday?” Actually, come to think of it, I think it did slip my mind.

“No, what?” They both asked.

“I called my boss the night before last and asked him if I could take the next few weeks off to look after a friends kids because their caretaker died, and he agreed. I just have to go in and work this Saturday, so day after tomorrow, and then I'm free 'til you boys go back to school. Though once you do go back, I'm taking Saturday's off and just working two days a week, and he'll just have to deal with it.”

“Wicked, that's totally awesome, that way I can spend even more time with you.” Cale said, coming and giving me a hug and a deep kiss. Jeff coughed and laughed again after about five minutes.

“Oh get a room you two.”

“Okay.” Cale said brightly. 

He grabbed my hand and led me up to my bedroom right away and started stripping quickly. I shrugged off my robe and went and laid on the bed.

“I want you to put my butt plug in me this morning please, because I want you to make love to me tonight, and I wanna be ready for it. Then I'd like to put yours in too, even though you won't really need it, but I bet you'll like it just as much. Jeff put his in this morning after he woke up he said, and he said it felt really weird, but good too.”

“Okay.” Was about all I could say, because as soon as I finished speaking, Cale presented his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

After a few minutes of kissing, I pushed Cale away and hopped out of bed and went and grabbed our toys and lube and came back to the bed. Cale was laying on his back in the ready position already, his legs spread and pulled back a bit so that I could do my work. The only thing he had not done was remove his diaper, because he knew I would want to do that myself. So I did. I released the tapes and pulled it down in the front, leaving the back of it underneath him to catch any mess that we might make.

As soon as he was opened up and ready, I dove in face first and started licking and tonguing him to loosen and open him up, and once again he started with the deep moans and sighs right away. I kept it up for several minutes, but this morning I did not want to spend a lot of time, I just wanted one good orgasm and to insert our plugs, I wanted the bulk of our fun to be tonight once we were in bed, I wanted to save it for our first time making love to each other. As soon as I thought that he was ready, I grabbed the plug and opened the lube and dipped it in to coat it liberally, and then sucked his dick and balls in and pressed the tip of the plug to Cale's hot hole. I slowly pushed the plug until I met resistance, then backed off a bit, and kept this up until, with a grunt from Cale, the plug seated inside him. As soon as that happened, he came. I left him in my mouth, just gently suckling him, he tasted so good, but I did not do much to his sensitive dick and balls. As soon as he came down, I let go.

“Wow.” He sighed.

“How does it feel Baby?”

“Wow, so good.”

“Does it hurt, it's still pretty big for you?”

“A little uncomfortable, but no real pain. I just have to get used to the size is all I think. Go ahead and roll over, it's your turn now.”

“Okay.” And I did as I was told.

For the next ten minutes, Cale did the exact same things to me as I just did for him, and as soon as the entire thing slipped into me, I too came, filling up Cale's mouth with the treat he was looking for. He kept me in his mouth just gently sucking until I too came down.

“Wow.” Now I knew why he had said it. I felt full, but I felt good. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. I like it.

“How does it feel Baby?”

“Real nice, a bit uncomfortable like you said, but I think I like it.”

“Yeah, and I'm already getting used to it, I just feel nice and full.”

“That's good. Well, should we get diapered Baby, and then today I think we're gonna go and play today and not be in the shop all day. It's a beautiful day and we probably shouldn't spend all our days out there, even as much as we'd like to.”

“Yeah, Daddy tells us the same thing all the time. What'd you have in mind?” He asked as he started diapering me.

“Well, I haven't tried out my new canoe yet, so I was thinking that we should go for a good long paddle and head up to one of the trails on the far side of the lake and go for a hike. We can pack a picnic basket and have lunch out and all.”

“That does sound nice. Like Dad always says, what's the point in living in the nicest place on Earth, surrounded by all this beautiful nature and not take advantage of it from time to time. He says winter time is enough time to spend all day every day in the shop, but during the spring and summer, we should try and get out more and do other things.”

“I think I agree with him. The traffic getting here in the summer may be miserable, but it's definitely worth every second of it.”

“For sure. It takes twenty minutes to get home during the winter when the roads are icy and slippery, and sometimes as much as an hour and a half to get home in the summer time if it's nice out.” He chuckled.

“No kidding, but whatever right.”

I finished changing his diaper, because as we were talking, we were diapering, and before too long, we were getting each other dressed and ready to go. Once we were ready, we headed downstairs and told Jeff of our plans for the day, and he was agreeable to them, so we all packed up a good cooler full of food and drinks to take along with us. I made sure to also pack a diaper bag for us, because there was no telling when we would get back, nor if we would want to go for a swim, therefore we may need to change our diapers, so it was better to have it.

We then headed down to the dock and I set the cooler on it and went and grabbed my canoe off the stand, while Cale threw the diaper bag in his canoe and both he and Jeff untied their canoes. I got mine in the water and put the cooler into it in the front and then hopped in myself, and told the boys to lead the way across the lake. I told them where there was a really good trail that we could hike, so they headed there. Jeff led and Cale and I followed behind him, but we were side by side the entire way. We did not talk a lot, just enjoyed our paddle across the lake. It was a good half an hour away if you pushed, but we took forty five minutes.

As soon as we were there, we all tied off our canoes to a tree at the edge of the lake and I took the lead up the trail. Few people knew of the trail or used it, but it was always good and clear, mostly from the animals that used it. We would not have to worry about animals, because I had my hiking bells on me, so we were making plenty of noise to prevent startling any animals along the way. They would hightail it out of there as soon as they heard us coming. It was a very nice hike, and for more than an hour we hiked up the side of the mountain, coming across a stream that went a different way than we had come, but still eventually ended up in the lake beneath. From there we would follow the stream until we met up with it's source, a small mountain lake.

“Wow, I didn't know there were any lakes up here, it's beautiful.” Cale said.

“Few people know it's here, it's very nice, but it's really cold, because it's mostly ice cap fed. I love to hike up here and then strip off completely and go for a good cool dip. If you boys want to, we can do so now as well.”

They never said anything, just started stripping, until they were bare. As soon as they started, I did too and before too long, all three of us were naked. I took a look at Jeff, and he was almost as good looking bare as he was in a diaper, I smiled at him, he blushed at me.

“You look good Jeff, no shame in that, and some beautiful baby boy is gonna be very lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, but Cale's got a bigger dick than I do.”

“So, do you know how to use it?”

“I think I know all there is to know, yeah, and I think I use it well.” He grinned but blushed.

“Then that's all that matters. Now, we better get into the cold water before this talk proves that Cale's bigger than you.” I chuckled, because both boys were chubbing up a bit.

They both giggled and ran to the water and in. Now, living in this area gets you used to swimming in cold water, but still, this is a bit colder than even they were used to. They yelped and stopped as soon as their goods were in the water, but they knew better than to get out, they knew they would get used to it. The lake we live on is just as cold when we start swimming in it at the beginning of the season, but it usually warms up a few degrees by the end of summer. Not much, and definitely not enough for some of our southern visitors, but enough for us locals. Once used to it, we all swam and played for a good half an hour before all climbing back out.

“So, Jeff, I noticed you had your butt plug in. You like it?”

“Oh yeah, and I saw you guys have yours in as well.”

“Yep, and I think I speak for both Cale and I when I say we really like them as well.”

“Oh yeah.” Cale smiled.

“Did your dad know about it?”

“Yeah, he asked me what I was wearing, because he noticed my different walk as soon as I came out of my bedroom this morning, even though I was already diapered and he couldn't possibly see the plug. I told him it was a butt plug.”

“What'd he have to say about that?”

“He just laughed and said we'd finally talked you into buying them for us huh, so we said yup, but that technically you didn't buy them for us, just bought them for yourself, but as soon as your back was turned I went and stole one, because I was a thief. He just laughed and said, yeah right.”

“Yeah, I bet he believed that.”

“No, not really. He asked me where mine was, and I told him that I'd get mine this morning as well.” Cale grinned.

“Well Boys, should we get into fresh diapers, get dressed and hike back down and have some lunch?”

“Okay.”

I diapered both boys, and then Cale diapered me, and we all got dressed. I made sure to put our wet diapers in a bag I had brought with us, put it into the pack, and then we hiked back down. The hike back down was almost as long, and when we made it, we were all glad to be back, because we were all hungry. I pulled the cooler from my canoe and we sat down in the tall grass and had a nice picnic lunch and lots to drink. After lunch we all laid back and had a bit of a nap, it was so quiet and relaxing, how could you not really. Until a large boat, driven by a larger man, with more than likely a smaller dick than the boys had, came cruising by at full speed with music far louder than he really needed it and disturbed our nap. That was probably the only problem with living on such a huge lake that the boaters liked, there were assholes like him during the summer. He could not have missed the canoes, but still by coming so close to them like he did, he was causing them to smash and smack into each other, and he would not care in the least. I yelled at a guy one year for doing that, and he just said so what, my boat cost me eighty grand, how much did yours cost, and sped off like he owned the place. People who think that money is everything really bug me, but whatever. I just ran down to the canoes and calmed them so they did not get damaged. The boys came down as well, they had the cooler between them.

“We figured we may as well go, now that the jerks are out, it's dangerous for us to be out in canoes.” Cale said.

“Yeah.” 

It was true too, last year I nearly got hit by some asshole who wasn't watching properly, because canoes are so low to the water. A big boat can easily miss seeing you, unless they're aiming right for you, in which case, if they hit you, you're dead meat. There had been just such accidents on the lake in the past, but only one death from it that I know of, and that was several years ago. The boys and I all got into our canoes and started paddling back home. We paddled a bit harder this time to make it home quicker, so we pulled up to my dock about half an hour later. Once we were inside the safe zone of our bay, we slowed down some though to enjoy the trip.

“That was nice, thanks.” Jeff sighed once we were on the dock.

“Yeah, it was.” I said.

“What are we gonna do now?” Cale asked.

“You boys wanna help me do the yard work, so that tomorrow we can just work out in the shop, because according to the weather station it's supposed to rain?”

“Okay, sure.”

So that was what we did. I grabbed the mower and started on that, Cale grabbed the shovel and started scooping goose and duck poop, and Jeff hit the gardens and started weeding them. The boys were done before I was, and as soon as they were, they each grabbed the hoses, one in front and one in back, and started washing off the sidewalks and patio areas. We all finished up at about the same time.

“Thanks boys, one hour to do all that, it usually takes me a good three to four by myself.”

“Many hands make quick work, Dad says, and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can go play and do the things we like to do.” Cale said.

“It's very true, but so many kids don't seem to understand that.”

“Yeah, but like you and Dad have told us before, we're not normal kids.”

“That's good though. You're both very responsible and respectful, and smart too.”

“Cale's smarter than I am though, he's skipped a grade already, but at least I get A's.”

“Maybe he is in one way, but probably not others. No, you're both exceptionally bright, of that I have no doubts, you're both just as smart, trust me.”

“Yeah, Dad tells me the same thing.”

“And he's right. Don't worry about it.” I smiled warmly and ruffled his hair lovingly.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“So, what should we do now boys? There's no point in going and playing in the shop, you have to go in about an hour Jeff.”

“We could just go in and watch TV for a bit I suppose.” Cale suggested.

“Yeah, let's just do that then. It'll be my roughly one hour a week that I usually do.”

“Same with us.” Cale chuckled.

We went in and sat back and watched a good program on the Discovery Network, it was actually a very intriguing documentary on our area and earthquakes. Once the program was over, Jeff said he was going to head home for the night, so said goodbye and was gone. We stood and watched as he crossed the lake, arms around each other.

“Well Baby, it's just the two of us for the night now. I'm getting hungry, what would you like for dinner?”

“I'd say you, but if I drain you now, you'll pass out too early.” He giggled.

“Hell, you might kill me.”

“Nah, at least probably not. You do have a good strong heart though right?”

“I sure hope so anyway.” I laughed.

“I don't know what I want for dinner though, really almost anything would be fine, I'm not picky. About the only thing I really don't care for too much is fish, but I'll eat a bit when Dad makes it, just not lots.”

“I don't eat fish at all, so no worries. Otherwise I'm the same.”

We went to the kitchen together and looked through the fridge to see what we had available to us, decided on something, and then together we made and then ate a good dinner. Cale was practically sitting on my lap, and we were feeding each other, it was very sweet and almost babyish. After dinner was cleaned up from, we went and laid back on the couch in front of the fireplace, where we just laid and cuddled for a good hour or more, just petting each other and talking. We said lots and nothing, it was mostly just cuddling. Finally though it was bedtime, and we both knew that the night was going to be a good one. We shut down and locked everything up, and then went to bed for the night, neither of us thinking anything about sleep, at least for a bit.

“Are you sure you want what's about to happen here Baby, I have to know?” I asked as soon as we entered the bedroom.

“Oh yes, I've been dreaming of this for so long now. Make love to me.”

“Me too, but I didn't honestly believe it'd ever happen.”

“Me neither.”

We joined together and kissed deeply, I picked Cale up after only a few seconds, without breaking the kiss, and then laid him on the bed, still kissing. After several minutes, I finally broke the kiss and started working my way down Cale's body, removing all his clothes and kissing and licking everything I exposed as I went. It took nearly half an hour just for me to complete this wondrous chore. Once Cale was naked, other than his wet diaper, I laid down on the bed so that Cale could repay the favor. He did not seem to complain and did so for me right away. As soon as I was in only my wet diaper as well, Cale crawled back up my body and pressed our lips together once again. 

I rolled us over so that Cale was on his back, and then once again worked my way down his body until my face was pressed into his diaper, I played for a few seconds like that, and then released the tapes on his diaper on only one side. I pulled it aside and exposed Cale slightly, and then sucked him in. I was not trying to bring him off though, all I was doing was making his erection nice and wet. Once he was, I pulled off, poked a hole in the seat of my diaper, removed my butt plug, and then moved until Cale was poised at my entrance. I hoped that he was going to be big enough to go through my diaper at least, but figured he would be, if only just barely.

As soon as I felt his incredible hotness touch my ass lips, I quivered, and then sank down all the way, or at least as far as I could go, considering Cale really is not all that big yet. He hissed, I sighed, then we both moaned deeply. I pressed myself down on him as much as I dared, making him fill me up just a tiny bit more, I moaned once again. It was so much better than I thought it would be and I admit I got a bit greedy, what can I say, like anyone else would not be in my place. I started bouncing on Cale as much as I could, and we were both moaning and sighing deeply.

Cale lasted only a few moments, at best about ninety seconds or so, before he exploded in the first of our orgasms for this night, but it would sure as hell not be the last, not especially by him, not if I had anything to say about it, this just felt too good. Once Cale was finished his orgasm, I sat down almost fully and figured out how to massage his dick with my ass muscles, and from the moans and groans he was making as he was still coming down, I figured that he was enjoying it. Finally he came down and looked to me, smiling brightly.

“Wow, that was incredible. Am I big enough for you to feel me though?”

“Plenty. That's not to say of course that I can't wait 'til you grow more, but you already have more than enough to make me feel very good.”

“That's good. Now is it my turn?” He asked excitedly.

“If that's what you want Baby.”

“Oh, I do. You lay on your back for me as well please for our first time.”

“Okay.”

I rolled off of Cale, his still surprisingly hard dick slipping from my ass, and I already missed it after just a second. I laid on my back and Cale came down and poked a hole in the front of my diaper, pulled my erection out, and then sucked it as well to wet it. As he was getting me ready, he was working behind his back as well, poking a hole in his diaper and removing his butt plug. Before hopping onto me, he had already taped his diaper back up on the one side, so he was almost ready. I heard the plug hit the bed, so I knew he was ready. As soon as he was, Cale crawled up my body until he was poised right above me, and then grasped onto my erection and placed it at his hole and started moving until he was in perfect alignment, then started sinking down.

The amazing heat was the first thing that ran through my mind, followed very closely by the amazing tightness. It was almost painful for me how tight it was inside Cale. I looked to him though, and there was no sign of pain, only contentment as he slid all the way down my length. I am nowhere near large, probably only a bit better than average really, but Cale is so small, I wondered how this could possibly feel good to him, especially considering just how tight he was on me.

His facial features did not lie though, could not lie, if this were at all uncomfortable for him, I would be able to see it. I would not have stopped him even if it was mind you, but I would have made him pause, because I knew he wanted this every bit as much as I did, I do. It took only a few seconds for Cale to impale himself fully on my entire erection, and as soon as he was down as far as he could possibly go, he sighed far deeper than even I had ever heard him sigh. That in and of itself was surprising, considering just how much I have made him sigh.

“Mmm, so good.” He said, and then started moving.

The comment I was going to make died on my lips the second Cale started pulling up, the feelings were so powerful in me, I do not think I could have gotten one single thought to come together had I wanted to, all that mattered was what Cale and I were sharing right then and there. As soon as Cale reached the end, he reversed direction and just as slowly went right back down again. Over and over again Cale did this, he was long dicking himself on my dick, and I could not tell which of us was enjoying it more, because I knew how I felt, but I could very clearly see what Cale felt. The look on his face was a combination of heaven, bliss, and complete and total rapture. I am not so sure even I enjoyed riding him as much as he was clearly enjoying riding me.

Cale kept up his painfully slow ministrations on me for the entire two minutes I was able to last, and the only reason I had not exploded after one minute, was because I was doing everything in my power to not cum. I did not want this to end, ever, but end it did, and with a bang. I came so hard I felt it ejecting at what felt like bullet speeds, and as soon as I stopped, so did Cale. He sank all the way down on me and stayed there as I started coming down from my cumming, and after just a couple seconds he too figured out how to massage me from his insides.

“Holy shit, that was absolutely amazing.” I gasped out as soon as I was able to.

“Yeah, it was. You shot so hard in me I felt it easily, now we're one, we're joined together in only the way true lovers can be. I love you so much my beautiful baby boy.” He said with so much love pouring out it almost made me cry, and then he pulled up and off of me, making a plopping sound as he released my still surprisingly hard dick, and then reached up and kissed me far more deeply and passionately, far more lovingly than we had ever done before. It was true though, we had shared a love so deep, we both felt the difference.

Cale broke the kiss after several minutes and then worked down my body, stopping at my diaper to remove it now completely. As soon as it was out of the way, he got up on his knees and removed his diaper as well. He urged me to lift my knees up and out, thus opening myself for what he had in mind next. As soon as I was in position, he moved into position as well and sank his baby bone as far inside me as he could and he made love to me once again. Sadly he was much too short for us to kiss as he made love to me, as much as we both wanted to, but as he made love to me in the more normal sense, we made love to each other with our eyes, looking deeply into each other as he thrusted ever so slowly inside me.

This time we managed to cum at the same time, because as Cale was thrusting in me, he was also rubbing my erection with his stomach, and we both came after about three minutes. Cale slumped down on me, hell I slumped down even more as well, and there we lay like that, still connected for probably quite a bit longer than it had taken for us to achieve the orgasm in the first place.

As soon as we were down again, Cale slipped out and slipped down my body, licking up all the seed I had spilled on my body. Once I was clean, he rolled over onto his back and I rolled with him My first chore, should one wish to call it that, was to clean up my mess that had splattered Cale's front as well. As soon as he was clean, I urged his legs up and out and then moved into place and slipped inside him once again. I started an even slower and more gentle thrusting, once I was fully impaled, than even Cale had used, and we were both moaning and sighing softly, it just felt so good. I was too tall now to be able to kiss Cale, but I did manage to sneak a few kisses every few strokes, otherwise we continued making love with our eyes as well.

We had already had three good orgasms, neither of us were boiling anymore, so we were able to make love for quite a bit longer this time before we exploded. Like when Cale made love to me like this, I was rubbing Cale a fair bit, so he too was rising right along with me this time, and probably ten minutes after starting, we both came once again, only this time I was once again as deep inside my baby as I could be. It was a much more gentle orgasm this time, but it lasted easily twice as long as any of the previous had. As I came down, it took every bit of effort I had to roll myself to the side to avoid crushing my love, and when I rolled, I ended up on my back, and there we both lay, staring at the ceiling, both of us panting. Finally, some fifteen minutes later, we both came down.

“Wow, that was absolutely amazing.” Cale sighed.

“I agree. I think I'm done though Baby, I have nothing left in me.”

“Same here. I think twice is more than enough anyway. I really do love you, so much more than I can possibly say, even if given a thousand years to say it.”

“Oh Baby, it's like you took the words right out of my mouth. I couldn't possibly say how much I love you as well.”

“I think you'd better get me diapered, because I'm getting very tired, and this tired baby will pee and wet the bed lots if I'm not covered up properly.”

“Same here.” I laughed and hopped out of bed and grabbed our diapers.

We got each other diapered up nice and thick, just the way we like it, and then curled up and fell fast asleep, holding onto each other all night long.

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had ever felt in my life. I had made sweet passionate love with the most amazing boy I had ever met before, and we stayed cuddled into each other all night long. In fact, when I woke up, we were still in the exact same position as I remembered going to sleep in. I laid there silently thanking anything out there that they had seen fit to give me such a boy, watching the beautiful baby I loved as he slept peacefully. For almost ten minutes I lay there watching him sleep before he started coming to, and as his eyes fluttered open, he saw me watching him, and he smiled so brightly he outshone the morning sun that was streaming into our bedroom, and he blinded me. Nothing else mattered except his smile, his happiness.

“Mmm, good morning Baby.” He sighed deeply.

“Good morning to you too Baby. How do you feel this morning.”

“Like I died and went to heaven. I feel so good wrapped up in your arms, so right, so perfect.”

“I feel the same way too Baby. I never want this to end, I hope and pray that it never does. I wish that I could lay here like this forever with you in my arms, but sadly, we must get up and get some breakfast soon. You're stomach's actually been growling in your sleep since I woke up.”

“Yeah, for some reason I am a wee bit hungry this morning, but I wish we could stay like this forever too.”

“You and me both. How does your cute little baby bum feel this morning?”

“Amazing. It doesn't hurt at all, all I feel right now is empty, and I wish you were still in me.”

“Same here.”

“Yeah, well it'd take a lot more than I have to hurt you.”

“Maybe, maybe not. If you were to just ram it in me without preparing me, you'd still probably hurt me a great deal. No, you may not be big yet, but you're plenty big enough, and you're certainly big enough to hurt even me. Besides, you're not even ten yet, let time take care of that, and by the time you finish growing, I think you'll be very satisfied with what you get. Come to think of it, I almost can't wait for that either, but in the same breath, I wish you could stay just the way you are now too.”

“Yeah, that's true. That actually brings up something I wanted to ask you. Are you only a boylover, what's gonna happen when I grow up?”

“No, I'm gay, but I'm also a boylover, so when you grow up, I'll continue loving you just as I do now. Have no fear, the second you grow hair and stuff I'm not gonna throw you away.”

“I didn't think you would, but I had to know.”

“I know, and I should've explained that to you. Had I've been strictly a boylover, I'd have warned you of that long before we made love though, I'm not heartless to have a boy fall in love with me, then make love to him and then tell him it's over as soon as he grows up. I know it happens, but at least most true boylovers warn their boys that it will probably happen eventually that the sexual nature of their relationship will fade. I could never do that though, I love you so much.”

“I never thought that you'd do that to me, so I wasn't worried, and I'd hope the men would warn their boys of that though.”

“Yeah. Well Baby, let's get up and go get some breakfast. Your brother will be here soon I'm betting.”

“Okay.”

We headed downstairs and made some breakfast, and then with Cale actually sitting on my lap this morning, I fed us both breakfast. We each had a cup of green tea afterward as well, and as soon as we finished them, we headed upstairs to change our diapers and get dressed for the day. As we were coming down the stairs, we saw that Jeff was already about half way across the lake, so he would be here in just a few minutes. We decided to meet him out at the shop. We were there first, but by the time we had everything opened up and turned on, Jeff was walking in.

“Good morning Jeff.” Both Cale and I said at the same time.

“Good morning you two. How was the babies' very first sleepover?” He grinned.

“Oh, heavenly doesn't even come close to describing it Jeff, you have no idea. We really need to find you a boyfriend so that you can find out how it really feels too.” Cale said enthusiastically.

“I'd like that.” He smiled.

We talked for a few minutes more, but before too long, we all got to work on our projects, and for the rest of the day, we all played and had fun. Jeff told us that their dad told him that they were going to change houses this weekend, so I told him to tell their dad that I would come over Saturday after work and all day Sunday to help out as well. Cale was happy with that for sure. We broke for a slightly late lunch today, but not too late this time, and then when it was time for the boys to leave, they headed home. I watched them as they paddled home.

The following day was almost the same, except I did not wake up in my baby's arms, which I did not care for, but we took care of each others morning issues before getting to work for the day. Once again we all played in the shop all day long, only today we totally forgot about lunch and were all starving by the time the boys realized they had to go home. I would have to work the next morning, which meant I would not see my baby until afterward, but we would survive, maybe.

I went to work and had a good day. The boss did come in and see me and we talked for a bit, he was mostly making sure that I was still going to work for him and asked if he needed to hire another part timer to help fill in the gaps. I assured him I had no intentions of quitting on him any time soon, but that the next few weeks I was needed elsewhere more, and given the fact that I had never taken any time off, I felt I deserved a few weeks off. He told me that was not a problem, only that he wanted to make sure that I was still available. I made sure to inform him that Saturday's would now be out from now on, and he is okay with that. He informed me as well that barring any unforeseen circumstances, I would not have to work even a Saturday for the rest of summer, I thanked him and got on with my day. Finally it was over though and I was raring to go to go see my baby. I drove all the way home as fast as I could, and instead of heading to my place, I headed directly to Cale's. I pulled in the drive of their old house, which was in fact considerably newer than their new house, but that was beside the point. As soon as he saw me, Cale came running out.

“Finally, you made it. Dad ordered pizza and it just got here, so come have dinner with us and then we'll get started again.”

I could tell he wanted to jump into my arms and kiss me deeply, and as much as I wanted to pick him up and kiss him, this was definitely not the right place for that.

“Okay Baby, dinner does sound good.” I could at least say that, because there was no one about, and I was quiet.

He dragged me into the house and into the dining room, where Alex and Jeff were sitting, already eating. I was greeted by both and told to take a seat and eat, so I did. I had totally not thought of food, only of seeing my baby, so I was glad that Alex at least had the forethought of food, because I would have went without just to see Cale again. We all chatted as we ate, but before too long, we were done and cleaned up, so we got to work.

“So, what all needs to be done then?” I asked, so that I knew what I needed to do.

“We got all the boys' furniture moved over already, and mine's almost done, then it's just the kitchen and living room stuff that needs to be moved.”

“And what of the furniture that was in the house already?”

“Most of it should just be burned, but I'm gonna call a thrift store and see if they wanna come out with one of their trucks and take what they want.”

“Okay, and where is it all being put then in the meantime?”

“I was here last night working and got it all moved into the garage. Anything I wanted to keep I left, the rest is already in the garage, so if you see anything you like, take it.”

“Okay. If there are any antique pieces that are worthwhile, I might just take them to refinish or refurbish them if I can.”

“You're welcome to it, it's all garbage to me.”

“Thanks. Well, let's get to work then.”

We got to work alright and worked straight through until eleven that night, but we got it all done. All we would have to do the next morning would be to organize everything and put it all away, because all we had done really is just move it. I had just spilled the news that I should probably be heading out, since I was getting really tired.

“Why don't you just stay the night here Baby? You'll be coming back in the morning anyway, and I have a queen sized bed, so we can sleep in my bedroom.” Cale asked hopefully. I looked to Alex.

“I don't mind, and it's not like I don't already know what you two get up to anyway.” He shrugged.

“Okay then.” I smiled. I had to admit that holding my baby all night long again would be nice, even if we were so tired that sleep would be about the only thing on either of our minds.

“Goody.” Cale said and grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom.

Cale chose the one that Mr. Miller used to use as his TV room, it was a bit more separated from the other two rooms, so therefore a bit more private. It was quite a nice sized bedroom, and with windows on two sides, it had really good light as well. We changed each others diapers, I had my diaper bag with me of course, and then we crawled into bed, and after only a minutes worth of kissing, we fell fast asleep, and even we slept in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Curled up with my baby all night long, life just cannot get any better, I thought. I slept so peacefully, and once again we stayed cuddled right up to each other all night long, neither of us moving any from the position I knew we had went to sleep in the night before. For a good fifteen minutes I once again just watched Cale sleeping, wondering for about the millionth time at least how he could love me so, but I loved him far more for it. Finally he came to, and as soon as he saw me laying there watching him sleep again, he smiled brightly.

“Mmm, good morning Baby.” He sighed deeply and then reached in and gave me a nice tender good morning kiss.

“Mmm, good morning for sure. How'd you sleep last night Baby?”

“Way better than normal. I seem to sleep way better when I get to cuddle up to you all night long, but we've only done it twice now. I think I'll have to do it a lot more to be sure though.” He grinned.

“Like you'll hear me complain, because I feel the same way too.” I laughed.

“Yeah, I know.” He said with another kiss.

“Come on Baby, let's get up and get some breakfast going for everyone.”

“Okay. Are you gonna wear just your diaper, 'cause I am and Dad won't mind?”

“Sure, I don't care if he sees me, he already knows anyway.” I shrugged.

We both hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. We found some sausage and bacon in the freezer, so took both of them out and got them defrosting. Cale asked for hash browns, so that was what we did. He added a whole onion and one of each red and green pepper to the potatoes as they were cooking, as well as a whole head of garlic and salt and lots of pepper. I asked him if he always used so much garlic, he just grinned and said he usually used less at breakfast time and more at dinner time, and that this was about what he used for breakfast, but said he never got colds. No wonder, I thought. Just as the bacon was being flipped, Jeff came sauntering out of his bedroom, and if possible, his diaper was more wet than mine and Cale's were, and he looked cute with his hair sticking up all over the place as it was and his wet diaper knocking his knees.

We greeted him and he us, and then I asked him to get his dad up, because breakfast would be ready soon. The bacon was finished a few moments later, so the eggs were put on to cook and the toast was put down. Cale knew how they all liked their eggs and I liked mine the same, so he took care of those while I finished off the last few things. Finally it was all ready and we set it all out on the table so that we could all eat. Alex had already come in and we all said good morning and told him to go ahead and sit back and relax.

We sat back and enjoyed our very good and unhealthy breakfast, all talking happily as we did so. Alex tried to tease me for wearing diapers, I just grinned and asked if he was jealous, and if so, I had spares he was welcome to borrow. The look on his face caused all three of the rest of us to burst out laughing, it was quite comical. Once we were done eating, we all helped to clean up, and then we got started on working.

“So Alex, what is it you want for your new kitchen anyway? Other than just really outdated and plain, the kitchen works pretty well as it's laid out.”

“Actually, over all, I'm happy with how it is. The cupboards over the bar area though I don't want, I want a deeper counter at the bar area, and I wanna move the kitchen over into the dining area another three feet, so that we can put a nice island in. For style, hidden frames and hinges, shaker style on the doors and drawers, all drawers on the bottom where possible though please. The upper cabinets I want taller too, just take them to within an inch of the ceiling for the extra storage space for things that don't often get used. If you can do a wine storage area somewhere as well would be great, and I'm buying a wine cooler and a few other new things that the kitchen doesn't have. Namely a bloody dish washer. How he lived without one is beyond me, but I guess it was just one person, and since I did a lot of his shopping, I know he didn't cook a lot. How he survived as long as he did on TV dinners is beyond me.” He laughed.

“Probably all the preservatives in them.” I said.

“I'm not entirely convinced that's a good thing. Anyway, can you also do maple butcher block counter tops, that'd look great with the walnut cabinets?”

“Me neither. Yes, I can do those, I've never done one as large as you'll need, but it shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll have to go buy a new clamping system, but I've had my eye on it for years, now I have a real reason to buy it.”

“No, I'll buy it for you, it's the least I can do, since I'm willing to bet I won't be able to talk you into letting me pay you for more than materials.”

“I suppose so.” I sighed, accepting that at least.

“Thanks. I'm also gonna upgrade all the appliances, so I'll have to give you final dimensions for them once I know them, but I am gonna go with the biggest and baddest fridge and stove I can, a double wall oven and wall mounted microwave. I also have to decide on the sink I want, but I really like those old fashioned white enameled cast iron apron sinks, but if I go with that, I'll have to let you know so that you build that cabinet extra strong, because they're really heavy. I think that's about it though, but if I think of anything else, I'll let you know.”

“Okay, just get me all the sizes as soon as you can, because I'll go get a bunch of plywood tomorrow and get started on the bigger pieces right away. I'll make you a really nice double pantry to go beside the fridge, one on either side, and if I may make a suggestion, go with one of those built in fridge and separate freezer. They're each as wide as a standard fridge, so they make a really great thing, but each one is full sized fridge and freezer, that's what I have and I love it.”

“That's what I was thinking of too, they're certainly awesome, and definitely the best. I want an ice maker in mine though, do they come with them, because they don't seem to have the in door ice service on any I've seen?”

“I've never seen an in door one either, but mine has an internal one, and it's huge and fast too. Inside of fifteen minutes it's already making ice, and I think mine holds almost five gallons of ice or something stupid like that and it fills it in one day.”

“Wow, that's good. I'll definitely be looking for that same model then.”

“It's the most expensive one there is, I decided to splurge a bit and went for the best.”

“That's what I want as well. I didn't when I built the house, because there was so much to buy as it was, but I regret it now. Now, however, I'm gonna be making a shit load of extra money with renting the other place, so I'll be able to afford it.”

“That's good. Well, we should probably get to work and help the boys unpack and organize everything.” I said, because we were standing alone in the kitchen, the boys had gone off to work.

We worked hard all day long, getting everything organized as best we could and put together the way it was supposed to be, and by the time dinner time was rolling around, we were done, tired, but done. We all helped to make dinner together and then ate and cleaned up. Before too long though I was wishing everyone a good night to head home. Cale came and gave me a nice tender kiss, and then I was headed home.

The following morning was about as normal as they were with me, I woke up, stretched, got up, got breakfast, got tea, cleaned up and waited for Cale and Jeff to arrive. Finally I saw them crossing the lake and I watched them as they paddled all the way across and finally they tied off their canoes and started walking up to the house. As soon as they made it inside, we all said hello and Cale and I kissed for a few moments and then excused ourselves to go change our diapers, which of course always led to other things.

When we made it to the bedroom, I stripped Cale and he pushed my robe off, and then when we ended up on the bed, we ended up in the 69 position and sucked each other to two very satisfying orgasms. As we were sucking each other, we were also fingering each other, and by unspoken agreement it seems, as soon as we were finished, I grabbed the plugs and Cale took mine and we inserted them into each other. Finally we diapered and dressed each other, and before heading downstairs, snuck one final kiss.

“Okay boys, we need to go into town today and get some stuff. So, let's head out.”

The boys were good with that, and as soon as we were ready, we hopped in the truck and headed out. The tool store opened at seven, so that was where we headed first, since it was almost seven now, so we would make it at just a couple minutes after opening. I would have headed to my store first, but we open at eight. When we arrived, we all went in and I found the glue up clamp rack that I had wanted and a couple other things and then we went and paid for it. Of course, for all three of us, spending less than an hour in that store just does not happen, because we looked around for a bit as well, seeing what was new and or on special. By the time we left, my store was already open for a good several minutes, so we headed there next. On the way there I explained to the boys that they were not to say at any time that this stuff was for their kitchen, because I was not supposed to use my employee discount on anyone else, but I would be today, because they were family, at least to me.

I said hi to the guys when we entered and of course had to explain what I was doing, since I very rarely ever came in on my day off, they knew I rarely ever came into town on my day off, that I usually did everything on the days I had to work. I had backed the truck right up to the loading bay and had just grabbed the pallet jack, because I was going to be using more than a fair bit of plywood, so this would make my life a lot easier. The boys helped me to load it all onto the jack, I made sure to grab at least four extra sheets of the cabinet plywood I wanted, for just such an emergency. We then went to the plywood I would need for all the drawers and loaded that next, then the plywood for the shaker fronts was next. Finally was all the walnut veneer I would need for doing the various pieces that were going to show. Walnut plywood was retardedly expensive for some reason, whereas the veneer was actually quite cheap, so any visible pieces would then instead be made by me. We went and loaded all that in the truck and then came back and got all the hardware that we would be needing as well. By the time we were finished, even with my rather good discount, the total bill came up to well over three thousand dollars, but we had a lot to show for it.

Finally we were on our way back home, and considering it was now mid to late morning, and it was an absolutely beautiful day out, we were in standstill traffic most of the way home. We just laughed and joked all the way home, and even though it would have normally been painful to have to take so long to get home, the boys and I made the best of it and had a good time. When we made it to the house, I backed right up to the shop and we went about the daunting task of unloading everything. The boys were both a great help today and had done all that they could and never once complained. I thanked them both a great deal when we were done. By that time as well we were all in desperate need of food and diaper changes, so we went and did that, then were back out to the shop to work or play, depending on how you look at it.

For the rest of the day, we all worked on whatever projects that we so desired. I was building cabinets, Cale was turning a bowl and Jeff was making a large loader. By the time the boys had to go home for the night, we had all gotten a fair bit of work done, but we did not have time to cleanup, so I told the boys I would come out after dinner to do so. Cale and I kissed under cover of the shop for several minutes before they had to go, but before too long, they were gone. I went in and made and ate dinner, cleaned that up, and then went out to the shop. I decided that since I had so little work left to do on the cabinet I had started, that I may as well finish it off before cleaning up and calling it a night, so I did so, and then cleaned up. I went to bed early tonight, because it had been another good long day, but I had a great sleep.

The following morning I was half way through breakfast and my morning tea when I saw the boys enter the water in their canoes and start crossing. I was finished both just as they were walking up the back lawn, so I met them at the back door.

“Good morning Boys.”

“Good morning Baby.”

“Good morning Jay.”

“How are you boys today?”

“Good, and you?” They both asked.

“Really good, now that you're here.” I said to both boys, but Jeff just grinned and chuckled, I could tell he knew I was talking more to Cale than he, but he was okay with that.

“Cool. Dad went and bought all the appliances yesterday, he took off a bit early and went and did that, so he sent me with a size chart for everything and the final dimensions for the entire kitchen and where he wants everything from what you two talked about the other night.” Cale said, handing over a few pieces of paper.

“Oh good, this'll make life a lot easier then.”

“He thought they might.” He smiled warmly.

We went upstairs and changed each others diapers and played with each other for a bit, then collected Jeff and we headed out to the shop for the day, working where we left off the day before.

The next week and a half went just like that though, we worked every day, all three of us getting more and more done. I finished all the cabinets the day before, all the counters were done as well. It had taken a full day of cutting and gluing, but the new counters were going to be impressive, to say the least. Today is Friday, but be damned if I wanted to work, we had all been doing so much lately, and even the boys were getting tired. So, as soon as they entered this morning, I told them no working.

“Aw, how come?” Both boys asked.

“We're all tired, we haven't relaxed or done anything fun for more than a week, not that what we've been doing isn't fun, but we can't spend all our lives in the shop. I was planning on going to the park on Sunday and selling off as much stuff as I could, because it's the last one of the year, and it's usually a busy day, so today we rest.”

“Okay, but can I call my dad and ask if I can spend the night?”

“You know I have no problem with it.” I went instantly hard with that comment.

“I knew you wouldn't.” He grinned cheekily at me, Jeff just snorted.

“Will you take all my things again and try and sell them for me, and Dad has more canoes ready as well? Do you have paddles made though for them?”

“Yes and yes. I have only four more paddles left, how many canoes does your dad have ready?”

“Four, so as long as no one wants two with theirs, then we'll be fine.”

“Then we just sell each one with one paddle and tell them that I'll make them another for the standard amount as soon as I can. If they're tourists, then so be it, each one only comes with one fancy paddle.” I shrugged.

“Okay, thanks.”

“No prob, but you know you could come with us right, most people would like to meet the maker of these beautiful toys you make.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not good at talking to people like that, I start to stutter and sweat and just make a fool of myself.”

“You know, I used to be the same right!”

“Really, how'd you get over it?”

“Just kept doing it 'til it got easier.”

“Okay, maybe next year I'll do it, but there's no point with this being the last one of the year.”

“Okay, just remember, I'll remember that.”

“I'm sure you will.” He laughed, so did Cale.

“Let's go swimming boys, we live on a beautiful lake, let's take advantage of it while we still can.”

“Okay.”

We got everything ready and went out and sat on the dock for most of the day. When we were not swimming, we were laying there just enjoying the beautiful weather and each others company. We all went in at lunch and made lunch and even took it out and sat on the dock and ate out there. It was a very relaxing day. Cale had gone in with all our lunch dishes and said he would put them away, that he had to go to the bathroom anyway, so he may as well. He was gone a while, but that did not surprise me, when he has to go to the bathroom, it is usually a while. When he came down, he said that he had also called his dad and asked to spend the night, Alex was okay with that, so that was good. We even took our canoes out for a good hour or so and just paddled around in the off limits area and just had a nice time. We sat on the dock and swam even more until Jeff said it was time for him to head home, so we wished him a good night and he was off. Cale and I put our canoes and paddles away and then went into the house for the rest of the night.

Since we had not worn our diapers all day, that was the first thing we did. Cale sighed deeply as I diapered him up nice and thick and snug, saying he had missed his diapers. It had not mattered at all that all three of us had still peed without realizing it, since we were on the dock most of the time and in the water most of the rest of the time, so we were constantly washing ourselves off.

Once we were nice and thickly diapered, just the way us two babies liked to be most of all, we went and made and ate dinner. Once again, Cale was practically sitting on my lap and we were feeding each other. We stayed up for a little longer watching TV all cuddled together on the couch, but well before bedtime, Cale climbed off the couch, turned off the TV and extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, so I followed, and followed him all the way up to our room, where we stripped each other, eventually, and made sweet tender love to each other for almost two hours straight, or is that gay. We both made love to each other twice, sucked each other once, and kissed and cuddled for the rest of the time. We both passed out after diapering each other, both very satisfied.

The next morning I sent Cale home to spend the day with his dad, even though he argued and said he wanted to stay with me. As much as I loved him and wanted to spend time with him, he had a loving father and brother that he needed to spend time with as well. Finally he understood and paddled home. I called him right before bed time and wished him a good night and said I love you. He said the same back, but before too long, we hung up and I went to bed, I know Cale would have as well. 

Sunday morning I was up early as usual, had my morning tea and breakfast, and then took the truck down to the shop and started loading everything into it that I could. Cale had left almost all his things in the shop, and Jeff's last several pieces had been left as well, though he had taken a number of them home too. I loaded everything that I had, and once it was all loaded, I headed over to their place. It was still too early to head over to the park, but I wanted to talk to Alex as well anyway. When I reached the house, all three of them met me at the door.

“Good morning.” They all said.

“Good morning to you as well.”

“You're early, we weren't expecting you here for a couple hours yet.” Cale said happily. I could tell he was not at all upset by this turn of events.

“I wanted to come over and talk to your dad and I wanted to see you as well.”

“Okay.” Cale said brightly and pulled me into the house and straight to his bedroom. “Have you changed your diaper yet?”

“No, I was hoping you'd help me out with that, hence the reason I have my diaper bag with me.”

“I figured that's why you did.” He grinned and started stripping me to change my diaper, amongst other things.

Once I was down to just my diaper, I stripped my baby of all his clothes as well, then we laid down on the bed and battled tongues for a while, and such a sweet battle it was too. Cale was the first to start working his way down this morning, I let him. When he was in position, he opened up my diaper and inhaled me to the root, he had gotten far better at being able to take my entire piece in one go, not that I am overly large, but he is still so small. My orgasm took no more than two minutes this morning to explode, I was so hot. It took longer for me to come down once again than it had taken for me to cum. Cale just stayed down there sucking and licking my balls, god I love it when he does that. I swear a guy could just enjoy that for an entire year and still not get bored of it.

Once I was ready, I rolled over and pulled Cale up and rolled him so that he too was on his back, and then went down and took care of his needs as well. He came in only a minute this morning, he was even hotter than I was, it also took him nearly twice as long to come down as I had, but I just sucked and licked his balls for him as well. I know he loves that every bit as much as I do. Once he was down, we changed each others diapers and then dressed each other. Finally, almost half an hour after entering Cale's bedroom, we exited. Jeff and Alex were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a cartoon when we entered.

“Have fun?” Was all Jeff said, with more than a little giggle in his voice.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, we did, thanks for asking.” Cale said brightly.

“Yeah.” Was all Jeff could say to that. Alex just laughed and grinned at me.

“So, what'd you want to talk about then?” Alex asked.

“Did the boys tell you I was done your cabinets?”

“No, actually they didn't, and I never bothered to ask when they'd be done, because I didn't figure you'd be able to finish them this quickly. It's only been a couple weeks.”

“That was plenty enough time to do them, they're really easy to make. The counters took an entire day of cutting and gluing, the doors took two days to make, the drawers took a further two, and all the boxes took the rest, but only because there are so many of them. They're easy enough to make though, so it wasn't too bad. It actually took almost as long to put all the hardware on as it took to make them, you have a lot of drawers.”

“Oh wow. So, when are you gonna bring them over so that I can install them?”

“No need to worry about that, the boys and I'll do it this week during the days while you're at work. You'll just have to come to my place for food for the next few days. We already talked about it and decided that that's what we'd do, because we'll be able to get it done a lot faster that way. I also figure that we'll try and salvage the cabinets as best as possible and donate them to someone, since they're still in really good condition, just really outdated.”

“Oh, you don't have to install them as well, you already built them all.”

“Exactly, so I wanna finish the job properly, and this way I can make sure everything is perfect. Besides, do you know how to install cabinets, and most especially the counter top?”

“The cabinets yes, they're easy, but, admittedly, I've never installed a counter before, but it can't be that hard.”

“Not hard to do, hard to do right. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything. I do have a favor to ask though, empty all your cupboards today, and, if you want, you could start uninstalling them. If not, don't worry about it, we can do that too.”

“Okay, you're probably right, and while you and Cale are gone this afternoon, Jeff and I can take care of the cabinet removal. They probably won't take long to take out anyway.”

“Unless they were built in place, in which case they may be a royal pain in the ass to do. If that's the case, we probably won't be able to salvage them either though.”

“No, they're separate boxes, that I know, because I've done repairs on them in the past.”

“That's good news at least. And all the appliances are in the garage ready to be installed as well Cale says?”

“Sure are. Do you know anything about plumbing though, because the freezer needs a water line run to it, and I'm actually quite hopeless with plumbing. I can make a drain line spray water.”

“That's too funny actually, but I'm not bad. Nowhere near good, but I should be able to do that no problem, I did mine, and it's never leaked before.”

“Good.”

“So, Jeff says that you have four more canoes ready to go huh?”

“Sure do. Also have next to no cedar left either, I've used nearly every stick of it that you milled.”

“That's not bad then. That was just one good sized log cut up and it got eight canoes from it. Not bad though, one free log, eight canoes and all the money we made from them. We'll definitely need to make a few over the winter and stockpile them to sell next year huh.”

“Yeah, not to mention the paddles you made for them too.”

“True, and while I did have to pay for the materials for them, it's nowhere near what I charge to make them. In fact, material cost is maybe twenty a piece and I sell them for more than a hundred, so that works out well.”

“I'll say. Especially with as little time that goes into making them. Jeff told me how fast you do them, about twenty minutes a piece once they're glued up and ready, and then a little time for the finishing.”

“Yeah, all told I figure I spend at most forty minutes on each one, but really, it's not even that, because when I make them, I make a bunch at a time, so that I just do a whole bunch of gang cuts and gluing. So it's probably only thirty minutes a piece.”

“And the canoes are almost as fast and easy to make, since you milled the cedar almost perfectly, all I had to do was plane it down a bit, cut it to size, and I was able to make each canoe in just a couple nights of easy work.”

“Good, and we make good money from them, so even better yet. So, should we go load everything into the truck, so that we're ready to go when it's time?”

The others all agreed, so we went and did that. I, of course, told the boys I already have their things from the shop, and they were good with that. By the time we were finished loading everything up, we still had some time to kill, so Alex and the boys excitedly took me down and showed me where their new shop was going to go. Alex already had it all staked out and it looked as if it were ready to dig at any time. He was going to go every bit as large as my shop. It was going to be on the opposite side of the property to the boat house, so that there was as little unobstructed view as possible. Then I looked to the boat house.

“What's in the boat house and why not just build your shop right onto that?” I asked curiously.

“I thought of it, but, in all honesty, the old boat house looks as if it was built just with wood on ground and it's starting to rot pretty bad. There's an old boat in there, but it's been hoisted up and out of the water since who knows when, so it's probably still in really good condition. I haven't really even taken a look at it yet, and I wouldn't even know where to start on the motor. I was gonna take it to a friend of mine as a project over the winter and ask him to get it all up and running, and once he's done with the motor, I'll refinish the rest of it, because it definitely needs a new paint job and all the upholstery needs to be redone. I'll have to look at it closely though before I even think of doing that to see if it's even worth that much money and effort.”

“Well, if the boat house is rotting, then it needs to come down already anyway, or it's just a safety hazard, so why not kill two birds with one stone. Get the boat out right away and build a new boat house and attached shop. That way it gets the shop over to the same side as the boat house, so as to reduce the amount of land it takes up, which will also make it nicer.”

“Yeah, but the problem is, I'm not sure if I can afford to do it all at the same time. I was just gonna do the shop this year and hold off on the boat house for a couple years. It's still pretty sound, pretty solid, so it's not gonna fall down any time soon, just it will eventually.”

“Okay, I can understand that. If that's the case, then why not still build the shop on the same side, just get it as close as you can to the boat house, and then, when it's time to do the boat house, connect the two at that time.”

“I'd thought of that too, but I wasn't really wanting to dig too close to the boat house and chance it shifting in any way, that could spell disaster.”

“Ah, good point. Have you talked to your bank yet?”

“Yeah, and they'll lend me twenty thousand easily, but if my calculations are correct, that won't even do all that I want in the shop, so some of it'll have to wait a couple years.”

“Why, what all were you wanting to do?”

“Well, I'm gonna go sixteen foot ceilings, so that we have lots of room, same size as yours is in fact. I'll also wanna put in the second floor storage area, but that's mostly what's gonna have to wait.”

“If you do it all at the same time, it'll cost you less in the long run. I'll do what I can for you on the materials for the building, I might even be able to get you about half the price on some of the stuff, but most of the lumber even I don't get that much less than retail, since there's so little money in it.”

“Yeah, I know it'd cost less, but I have to find ways to cut a few bucks. If you can get me better deals on lumber, then that'd be great. You guys aren't a lumber yard though, even though you do have some lumber.”

“Yeah, I know. Actually, what the hell am I thinking, my portable mill will cut up to twenty feet long and take almost any sized log I can move. I already have three huge fir trees down and dried, they fell on my property a couple years ago, just never got around to cutting it all down. I was gonna cut it and sell it off, since I don't really use a lot of fir. We could mill it all for your shop, then the lumber will be free. With my deals on everything else, you should be able to do the shop and boat house at the same time and make the shop the way you want it. I can also get you a great deal, like cost, on metal roofing and siding, I can go right there and pay cash for it, that's what I did for my shop, I didn't even have to pay my bosses markup, they just gave it to me at cost. Same with drywall, we don't even have to go through the store at all to get it, that'll save you huge, at least half, if not a bit better. I can get you all the plywood, insulation, electrical and even any plumbing you want through work though, and I'll try and get it at the best possible price.”

“Wow, really, that'd be great. That way we could easily do the entire thing, because the lumber is the most expensive part.”

“Yes really, and exactly my point. It'll take more than a few days to mill it all, and we'd probably be better off to bring it all here to do it, but that'd be real easy.”

“How do you plan to move the wood?”

“Easy, wood floats and is a lot easier to move that way than any other. We could easily tie it to our canoes and pull it across if we really wanted to, but I do have a boat with a good strong motor on it that can do the job faster and easier for us. The mill I can hitch to my truck and pull it over, so that's even easier still.”

“Oh, never thought of that. Okay, then I guess I go talk to the bank and get it done, then I'll get you a parts list so that you can order what's needed. I think metal roofing and siding for the whole thing would be just fine. Do you have garage doors and stuff though, or can you get them?”

“No, at least not that I know of, and since we have a local company come in to do all that to our three large doors, I'm guessing no as well. They won't be that expensive anyway, so you'll just have to pay full retail for that.”

“Yeah, and with everything else that I'll be getting for free or reduced costs, that won't even matter any at all.” He said happily.

“Good. Then it's settled, go ahead and move your stakes to the other side and get it re planned out, go get the money and the permits, and as soon as we get your kitchen done, the boys and I'll get the wood all milled. We'll go two by six construction, and it'll be rough too, so you'll be super strong.”

“Excellent, thanks so much.”

“Hey, no problem. Well, we should probably be heading out then.”

“Okay, see you guys later, have fun and sell lots. It seems I need some money.” Alex grinned brightly.

Cale and I laughed and headed out. We made it to the park with plenty of time to spare. We set up, and by the time we were done, there were already several people milling about, looking at everything. It was a very good afternoon for sales. It seems one of the guys who had bought the canoes the last time we were there had told his friends that they were the very best around, so two guys came up inside of half an hour and bought two each, they were friends and they were each buying one for themselves and their sons. They only needed one paddle each, but I told them if they ever needed more to call me. Cale sold every turned piece he had, as well as fifteen of the twenty scroll art pieces that he had made, and we sold nineteen of the twenty one toys that Jeff had made, and sixteen of the nearly thirty scroll art pieces he had made. I also sold every last one of the turned pieces I had made, including all the walking sticks that I had done up. The last day of the sale was almost always a good one, but today had surpassed every previous year, and my own hopes by a far margin.

When we pulled up to the house, we saw that Alex and Jeff had made good progress of their kitchen removal, because at least three quarters of the cabinets were now in the garage. They both came out to greet us and to see what all was sold. They could see all four canoes were gone right away.

“Wow, you sold all the canoes!” Alex said right away as we hopped out of the truck.

“Yeah, to two guys, friends of one of the guys that'd bought a couple the last time it seems. We also sold almost every other piece that we had. Here's your money guys.” I said, handing both of them their envelopes.

“Holy shit, this is half the shop cost right here.”

“Yeah, and with what you made the last time, assuming you still have it of course, why go to the bank.” I grinned.

“No, that was used to pay for the new appliances, that and all my savings come to think of it. Trust me, they weren't cheap.”

“Oh, I know, because I have much the same stuff at my place.”

“Right. How much did you make Jeff?” Alex asked, because Jeff was still looking in the envelope, trying to make sense of it all.

“There's more than a thousand dollars in here.”

“Twelve hundred and thirty three to be exact.” I said.

“But how, I didn't have that much stuff.”

“Sure you did, and several of the bigger models went for a hundred or more a piece, and the cheapest scroll saw art that I sold was twenty five.”

“Holy crap.”

“Yeah, and Cale made even more than that. The cheapest bowl he sold today went for two hundred, but his really big fancy one went for four hundred.”

“Wow.” Jeff said and asked Cale exactly how much he had made. Cale proudly told him.

“So, I see you've made good progress on the kitchen removal, that's good. Why don't you all hop into your canoes after getting everything cleaned up and come on over. I'll meet you there in a few minutes and we'll make and eat dinner. I think barbecued hamburgers and salad sounds great.”

“Yeah, they weren't too bad to take out actually, but dinner sounds great. Sure, we'll meet you there in a few minutes then.”

“Here's my spare house key in case you make it before I do, which, with the traffic, and technically you're closer, you just might.” I said, handing over the key.

“Okay. It'll only take us a couple minutes to clean up and close up, then we'll be on our way, so you're probably right, we'll probably make it there first.” Alex smiled.

I headed out and made it home in not too bad a time, but the others had arrived only moments before I had. Alex had only just gotten the barbecue lit, while Cale was in digging in the freezer for the ground beef that we would need, and Jeff was digging in the fridge for all the salad fixings. We all helped to make dinner, and then, sitting out on the deck, we ate dinner and had a good evening together. Cale asked to spend the night, and Alex said yes, so he was happy, ah who am I kidding, so am I. Jeff and Alex left a little while later and before too long, it was just my baby and me.

The two of us cuddled up on the couch for a bit before heading to bed and making love to each other until we were satisfied, which was twice each once again. We diapered each other nice and thickly, cuddled up to each other, and then fell fast asleep.

As with every other time that Cale had stayed with me, or I him, we stayed glued to each other all night long, barely moving any at all, and we woke up in the same position I remember going to sleep in. This morning, when I woke up though, it was to find that Cale was already awake and he was watching me sleep like I always watch him sleep. I saw him there and smiled, which in turn caused him to smile even brighter still.

“Mmm, good morning Baby, how are you this morning?”

“So much better. I sleep way better when I get to sleep with you, the reason for it of course has nothing to do with how tired you always make me before bed either.”

“Ha, and here I thought it was the other way around. I do however agree that I sleep way better when you're all cuddled up to me.”

“Yeah, well let's just say we have a tendency to really tire each other out and stick with that.” He grinned brightly.

“I can live with that.” And to seal it, I kissed him deeply, tenderly, giving to him all the love I posses, he just passed it all back to me, we kept filling each other up with more and more love. 

Finally we broke apart with a deep and contented sigh. We laid there cuddling, just looking at each other for several minutes before we decided that we should get up and start the day. Since neither of us needed any sexual attention this morning, given that we had well drained each other the night before, we decided that we may as well change our diapers and get dressed right away before going for breakfast. We changed each other, and while I stayed soft, Cale did get about half hard as I rubbed the cream into his soft, smooth groin. We just smiled at each other and I taped him up nice and thick.

“So, are we gonna take all the cabinets over to my place today then and get started?” Cale asked as we were heading downstairs.

“Sure, unless you and or Jeff have any better ideas.”

“None that I can think of, and we probably should get it done, even though Jeff or I'll probably be little to no help, but we'll do what we can.”

“You'll probably be a lot more help than you know. Neither one of you's exactly stupid with a hammer or drill after all, and I bet you'll be just as good at installing cabinets as I am. You may not be able to lift and maneuver them quite as easily, but I bet that doesn't actually matter all that much.”

“True, we do both know our way around tools, we've been using them all our lives. Dad told us that even as young as two he had us in the shop working with him and learning.”

“That's really good, and more kids need to learn what you boys did, it's very good for kids to be busy and active, using their hands and their imaginations as much as they possibly can. I never worked in the shop as a kid, but I had thousands of pieces of Lego, and that was almost every bit as good.”

“Yeah, Jeff and I have lots of Lego too, and we still play with it a lot, because we love to build things. Sometimes after a long day in the shop we'll go and play with that instead of watching TV, Dad usually joins us too.”

“That's good to hear. Again, far too many kids just spend too much time sitting on their ever fattening little butts watching TV, or god forbid playing those horrible games systems. Neither of which is all that good for you if you ask me.”

“That's what Dad says too, and while we do have a TV and a game system, they hardly ever get used. The only reason we do have them is sometimes during the winter it can get pretty boring if we've worked all day and there's nothing better to do.”

“Know how you feel, and that's why I have a TV, but I don't have a games system, other than my computer, which has exactly three games on it; chess, Scrabble and solitaire.”

“That's about all I play on the computer too, but I do enjoy a couple others as well. How long do you figure it'll take to install all the cabinets?”

“Hard to say really. They won't be hard to do, but we'll have to finish taking out all the old ones, then we'll have to make sure everything is plumb and square, which I'm willing to bet it isn't. So we'll have to do some compensating for that, which I built into the cabinets and why I have the filler strips already stained and finished, so that we can cut them to size for adjusting. Oh crap, I don't have any shims left.” 

“Dad usually has a bunch in the shop, I'm pretty sure he won't mind us using them.”

“Oh good.”

“Should I just call Jeff and tell him not to bother coming over?”

“May as well, there's little point in him coming over at the moment anyway. The two of us can load up all the upper cabinets ourselves easily enough.”

“Okay.”

Cale called home real quick and was glad to have caught Jeff, because he was just about to leave. He explained to his brother what was happening and to just stay home, and it sounded as if Jeff agreed that it would be silly to waste the trip, so stayed home. As soon as Cale got off the phone, he said we were good to go, so we went and pulled the truck down to the shop and started loading the upper cabinets into it. There are several cabinets, but none of them are big or heavy, so Cale was able to help easily.

Thankfully there are not more than there was though, because otherwise we never would have fit them all. The base cabinets I know are going to take three or four trips, and the center island will be one trip just by itself, but I will need Alex's help for that one, because it is going to be too much for the boys and I to do by ourselves.

I covered and strapped down our load, locked the shop back up, and before too long we were on our way to Cale's place. I had made sure to grab everything that we would be needing to install all the cabinets as well, though figuring that Alex probably had it all already anyway, but this way all three of us could all work together. We made it there in good time and backed the truck right up to the house. By the time we were backed into place, Jeff was already there to meet us.

“After we got home last night, Dad and I finished getting the old cabinets torn down and put in the garage, but I had a good idea for him. I told him that they were all in really good condition, and that we're gonna be building a new shop, and shops need cabinets to hold things, so I told him we should keep them for the new shop once it's done and use what we can in there for storage. He liked that idea, because it'll save a whole bunch of money.”

“Oh, that's good, and a great idea on your part too. Good one Jeff. As you know, that's what I use in my shop as cabinets, but sadly I had to make mine, because the ones from the house weren't even good enough in my opinion for a shop.”

“That's where I got the idea actually.”

“Cool. Well then, let's get the uppers into the house and get them all installed, and then we'll have to go back and get the rest and install them.”

The boys were both good with this, and considering neither was shy about working, we got it done quickly. I then showed the boys the fine art of checking everything and then how to install all the upper cabinets. With their help, we managed to get them all installed just before lunch, so we locked up the house and headed back to my place. Once there, we had lunch, a diaper change, and then we loaded up the next batch of cabinets. We had the three tall units, they all go along the opposite wall from the sink, they house the double wall oven, the fridge and freezer, and then two massive pantry units with all sorts of pullouts and other accessories. Over all, the entire wall is just over fifteen feet, but the fridge and freezer will take up nearly six of it, the rest is being split up for the other three. We also got in the corner units, there are two of them, and one of the center units. We covered and tied this load down, and then headed back to offload them.

“Should we offload these and then go back and get another load, or just install all these first and then go back for more?” I asked once we were backed in, we were just about to hop out of the truck.

“I say offload and install these. We don't have a lot of room left to store anything, so it'll probably be easier if we just do it a little at a time.” Cale suggested.

“Okay, that sounds like as good a reason as any, so let's get to it.”

These units are all far larger than the upper units had been, but between the three of us, we did manage it just fine. Once we got them all in the house, we went about installing them all. Because these ones were larger, and even though we had less of them, and base cabinets are generally easier to install, this batch took almost as long to install as the previous ones had. Between the three of us we decided to go ahead and go get another load. There will still be at least one more load the next day, plus the island, which actually had to come in before the last of the base cabinets could. I would ask Alex to come and help me load that up after dinner and offload it at the house, so that we could do it.

We headed back to the house, and this load went a lot faster than the previous load had, and we had the same amount. As soon as Alex made it home, he was impressed with what we had managed to get done already. I explained to him what I wanted to do, and he agreed to that, so we all hopped in the truck and headed to my place. We would make and eat dinner first, and the boys and I needed a diaper change as well, before we went and loaded and then unloaded the island. Once all that was taken care of, we went and loaded the island and took it over, and then I said goodnight to the boys, telling them not to bother coming over in the morning, because I would just load the last of the cabinets myself and bring them over first thing in the morning. Once everything was installed and ready, then I would bring the counter tops and all the doors and drawers and we would put them all on. For obvious reasons, at least to most, these are not installed prior to installation.

We all said goodbye, Cale giving me a deep kiss before I leave, and then I headed home for the night. It had been a long and tiring day, so almost as soon as I got home, I went right to bed. I stayed up only long enough to give the house a quick cleaning, and get myself a diaper change, then I went to bed and slept well through the night.

The following morning I woke up at my regular time and laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get up. Pretty much the standard routine. I changed my diaper and got dressed right away, went down and had breakfast, and then headed out to the shop to load up the last of the bases. At least this is not a full load this time, there are only four base units left, so they were loaded quickly and easily. As soon as they were covered and tied down, I headed out and made it there in a few minutes.

The boys came out to help me unload as soon as I pulled in. We greeted each other happily and got to work, and then once we had everything inside, Cale pulled me down and gave me a nice tender kiss in the new kitchen. Jeff giggled and told us to get a room. Cale said okay brightly, but I stalled him and told him that we would have to save that for later. He frowned at that and I swatted his cute little diapered bum. We got to work though and installed the last of the base cabinets and then centered and secured the island once it too was leveled.

“There we go boys, all the hardest parts are done, now for the next difficult chore, we have to go get all the counters, doors and drawers. We'll fit them all in one load, but the counters aren't gonna be light, and they might be a pain to install. We'll have to see.”

“Okay, and I think I need a diaper change, like real soon.” Cale said, and I knew he did not need a diaper change because he was wet, though I knew he was getting there, there was an even more urgent matter to take care of.

“Don't worry Baby, so do I.” Hey, who could possibly blame me, the boy had me wrapped around his little, well finger, okay, that works.

“Good.” He smiled brightly, Jeff just laughed and shook his head.

We locked up and headed over to my place. We would get lunch while there, even though it was a bit early still, and then we would come back. We decided to hold off on lunch until as late as possible, so we loaded everything into the truck first, and then Cale and I went to 'change our diapers', mind you, so did Jeff, and then we made and ate lunch. To say it was a good diaper change would be an understatement. Cale and I each blew two loads into each others hungry mouths before we were satisfied, though we sucked each other at the same time, as well as fingered each other, to save time. I am not entirely convinced that worked for us, because by the time we were finished, it was actually passed lunch time. Oh well. Happily we went downstairs and made and ate lunch. Jeff looked a bit more relaxed as well, so he had taken care of things while we had. Once everything was cleaned, we headed back to their house.

The boys were unable to help all that much with the counter installation, so I had them installing doors and drawers and they did very well. In fact, they were going faster than I was able to, because the installation had to be as perfect as possible. By the time that Alex came home though, I was done, and as he walked in, I was just putting the last coat of the same food grade wax as we used for our bowls onto it, and it looked great. The whole kitchen did actually.

“Wow, this looks absolutely amazing guys, it's even better than I imagined it'd be.” Alex said happily once he looked around for a bit.

“Thanks. It turned out real well, if I do say so myself, but I couldn't have done it without the boys' help. They did more than half the work themselves.”

“I don't doubt they did, they're both amazing with tools, I guess I learned em real good huh!”

“Yes you did. So, now all we have to do is bring in all the appliances and get them hooked up. The water line's already pulled and ready to go by the freezer for you, so all we have to do is hook it up, and we're good to go. Everything else should be nice and easy though.”

“Could you help me with that tonight please?”

“Sure, that's why I was offering.”

“Thanks. So, I went to the bank today and they approved me for twenty five thousand, and it'll be in my account first thing tomorrow morning. When and how should we work out how to get everything?”

“That's great, that'll be way more than enough to do all the work. We could go and order everything on Friday from the suppliers that I can deal with directly, but I'll ask that you're not with me when I go to work to order everything, I don't want the boss to know it isn't for me. This won't be the first time I've added on to something, he knows I'm always fixing and working around my place, so he won't even bat an eye about me purchasing all your stuff, but if you're with me, he might question it.”

“Okay, I can probably take off early that day, say about noon. Could you go and do the stuff at the store before that and we just meet somewhere after noon, let's say for lunch? You could just pay for everything from your account and then I'll give you the cash!”

“Sure, that works well enough. Even at my suppliers, they might not like you paying for it when I'm the one ordering it. I get a good deal because of the amount of orders I do, you don't, and they wouldn't like for you to get my purchase price. They probably won't even say the price with you there, just hand me the PIN pad with the total on it.”

“That's fine too. For all they know I'm just there to help load.”

“Exactly. Though we won't be taking everything right away, just making the orders and getting them to deliver it to my new house that I bought to rent out.”

“Ah, good thinking.”

With all that taken care of, the four of us worked hard for just a little more than an hour to get all the appliances moved and installed, it was heavy and hard work, because we had to move it without damaging things, but we got it done. It was when it was all done and we had slumped down that we realized that we had skipped dinner, and were all very hungry because of it.

“Well, this all looks amazing, but we're all tired and hungry, so we need to eat. Let's go to the restaurant down the road and go get us some steak and lasagna, my treat.” Alex said.

“Okay.” The rest of us said as one.

“Good, let's go.”

We all went and hopped in my truck and headed out. When we arrived, we were seated right away, because it is well past the dinner rush. We placed our orders almost right away, all of us taking the same thing, exactly what Alex had suggested, and shortly thereafter we were eating. It was a great meal and we all left well fed. The plan, at least as far as I knew, was to just drop everyone off and then head home. Cale had other ideas.

“Daddy, can Jay spend the night tonight?”

“I suppose so, just no keeping me awake all night long again please?”

“Oh, but Daddy, you're ruining all my fun.” He whined.

“I know.” He laughed. I just shook my head.

“So, are you gonna stay the night then?” He asked me cutely.

“Oh, I suppose I could sacrifice the one night, but don't let it happen again.” I sighed animatedly just for him.

“Okay.” He said far too happily, the rest of us just laughed.

As soon as we made it back to their house, we all went in and said goodnight to each other, because we were all quite ready for bed. Even though I knew Cale wanted to play around for a bit, I knew that even he was too tired to want to do too much. All he wanted was a nice diaper change I was betting, then again, I could go for a nice diaper change too.

I was right, because as soon as we were stripped down to just our diapers, we laid on the bed, our faces pressed into each others hot soggy diapers, and we started petting and rubbing. Before too long, we untaped one side of each others diapers and started sucking away merrily. Neither of us lasted more than a minute, and this time the once was more than enough, because as soon as we came down, Cale spun around and laid on me a nice tender kiss. 

We parted our kiss after a few minutes and then we diapered each other up, curled up to each other and fell fast asleep only minutes later. We slept very well throughout the night, once again not moving any at all. I was the first to wake again this morning, as was normal, and I watched my little baby angel for almost ten minutes before he came to.

“Mmm, good morning.” He sighed and stretched.

“Good morning Baby. How are you this morning?”

“Great, and you?”

“Great as well. I am every time I wake up next to your beautiful body.”

“Same. Should we get up and get started on the day then?”

“I suppose we probably should.”

“What are we gonna do today?”

“We should probably get all the fir over here today and start getting it all milled. It'll take a few days and I could really use you boys' help for that before you start school. You start next week right?”

“Holy crap, yeah, it is already next week.”

“Yeah, the summer has gone by far too fast, hasn't it.”

“It always seems to, but we had a great summer.”

“Yeah, I know I sure did, even if half of it went by without anything good happening, then something great happened, I found the most beautiful baby boyfriend there ever was.”

“Same.”

We got up and changed each others diapers, this change took our more normal amount of time, that is to say almost half an hour. Hey, we only shot one load the night before. Once we were all diapered and dressed, we left our bedroom and went to the kitchen to get ourselves some breakfast. Jeff and Alex met us out there shortly after we came out.

“Good morning boys, you sure were loud enough all night long, I couldn't get to sleep 'til well after midnight.” Alex teased.

“Wasn't us, you might need to speak to Jeff about that then.”

“I wish it was me. I went right to bed and passed out cold. I don't even remember covering up.” He laughed.

“Yeah, you and me both.” Alex said.

“We probably weren't that far behind you actually. We just had a quickie and then went to sleep.” Cale said.

“Hell, even if you had've rocked the house last night, I doubt I would've heard you anyway, like I said, I was dead to the world almost instantly.”

“I'll have to remember that the next time then.” Cale giggled.

“I bet you will too.” Alex laughed.

I just shook my head, chuckling. Jeff and Alex grabbed themselves some breakfast as well and ate with us. They then headed to their bedrooms to get dressed and ready for the day, Jeff of course changing his diaper, and they both met us in the kitchen again a few minutes later. Alex had to be going almost right away, so he left and it was just the boys and I once again. Cale and I told Jeff of the plans for the day and he was good with that, so we hopped in the truck and went to get everything done.

We headed to my place and grabbed the mill first and brought it back and set it up, and then headed back to my place and traded the truck for the boat. I hardly ever use the power boat and wonder sometimes why I still have it, but it is nice every so often, like now for instance, even though this is certainly not what it is supposed to be used for. The tow line on it had never been used to haul logs before, but it would work just fine.

Using a fair bit of muscle power, the three of us got the first log rolled down and into the water. We did all three, even though I was not sure of the boat would be able to manage all three of them at the same time. I got the boat started up to warm it up, pulled it out of my boat house, which, incidentally, is also attached to my shop, so almost the exact same as what Alex is going to build, and pulled it up to the dock to let it warm up. As we let the boat warm up, I grabbed a good sturdy rope from the shop and tied it off to the tow point on the boat and then attached the other end to all three of the logs.

We all hopped in the boat, donned our life jackets, and then using as slow a speed as I possibly could, I started moving the boat. Once the line was taut, I gave the boat a bit more gas, and slowly we started pulling the logs. We are not moving very fast, but the boat is doing just fine. I am at only quarter power, we are churning up a fair bit of water, but we are moving steadily.

We actually made really good time to the boys' house, and when I pulled up to the dock and killed the engines, we all realized that we were about to face a real difficult chore, getting the logs up to shore, and then up to the mill. I untied the rope from the boat, hopped off the boat, followed by the boys, and then once on land, the three of us started pulling with everything we had. It was like a tug of war against the logs, but eventually we won the fight and they were as close as we could get them.

Next came the other tough chore, getting the logs onto dry land next to the mill. It was close to the water of course, because that was where the shop was going to be, but still, it was going to take a fair bit of work. Three twenty foot long logs, the smallest one a few feet across, is going to be one hell of a workout. At least I had remembered to grab my log rolling bar. I had the boys go grab a couple large pieces of wood that we could use as wedges, and as they went to find suitable pieces, I got the largest log spun so that it is parallel to the shore, and when they arrived, I told them what needed to be done. 

So, using the bar, I rolled the log as far as I could and had the boys block it, then we repeated what felt like a hundred times to get the log up the shore to where the mill is. I am sure it was only twenty times, but still, it was a lot of work. We went and did the next biggest log, and even though smaller, I was getting more tired, so it took just as long. The third and smallest log took the most amount of time, because by the time I had the log up with the others, I had almost nothing left.

“Okay Boys, that's it, I have nothing left in me, I'm done for the day I think. There's still lots of time though 'til your dad gets home, we already have the boat out, so what say we take it out for a good burn and show these yuppie tourists what a real boat can do.”

“Okay.” They both said brightly. 

I do have to admit that I have a nice boat, it is a custom built one, I had it made several years ago using the engine from the first car I had owned. It is a bored out small block Chevy engine that, when I raced, my car always took it to the line first, but the body sadly did not survive my last crash. The engine however only required a small amount of work to repair, and I decided it would be a shame to sell it, and had it made into the boat engine I now had. I told the boys all about this as we were gearing up, and they were amazed that I used to race cars. It ran in my blood, several of my cousins still race to this day, but after my last accident, I decided that it was no longer worth the risk, considering I barely made it out alive.

Once we were all aboard, I took us out past the restricted area and then opened it up. We shot across the lake so fast both boys yelled out 'holy fucking shit.' I just laughed. I had never heard either boy swear, I had never even heard Alex swear, it seemed they did not use such words. This was enough to warrant it though and I laughed at them. They got used to it right away though and we went about having some serious fun. There were times that I was jumping the boat as we went over waves and wakes and the boys were having the time of their lives. We played out on the lake for a good hour and a half, and I got some pretty envious looks from the assholes who had eighty thousand dollar boats that could not do what my twenty thousand dollar boat could do, because that had been all it had cost to have it made for me. Granted, the engine and all the work that went into it would probably cost that much again, but so what. I considered it something I already had at the time, so the cost of the boat, in my eyes, was twenty thousand. 

Finally we headed back to my place and had some much needed lunch, considering it was well past that time. We then all went for diaper changes, Cale and I not playing around this time, and then it was decided to just relax for the rest of the day. The boys headed home shortly thereafter and I stayed laying back, relaxing, only getting up to make and eat dinner. Finally I decided to go to bed, so I changed myself and then fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This morning I woke up and got ready for the day and then called the boys and told them that today I was coming to their house. I had not changed my diaper, because I knew Cale would want a nice diaper change, probably as much as I did. As soon as I was ready to go, I went out and got my canoe ready, got myself ready, and then paddled across the lake to the boys' house. They were waiting for me by the door as I walked up.

“Good morning.” They both greeted me.

“And good morning to you boys.”

“So, we're gonna do some milling today huh?” Jeff asked.

“Sure are. We'll see how much we can get done today, we're gonna try to get it all done by tomorrow though.”

“Cool. Can't wait.”

“Come on Baby, I need a diaper change, and I bet you do too.” I said, grabbing Cale's hand and leading him to his room. We heard Jeff giggle behind us, but I know for a fact I saw him heading to his bedroom, where I was sure he and his dildo were going to have a little fun. In my bag, I just so happened to have my butt plug, I figured Cale and I would enjoy them today.

Once we reached the bedroom, I told Cale my plans, and he was definitely okay with that, so he grabbed his as well, and I got mine out and ready to go. We then attached ourselves in a nice tender kiss and got down to the loving that we so desperately wanted, deserved, and needed. We sucked each other at the same time again, fingering each other as we did, through three amazing orgasms this time. By the time we came down from our last orgasm, we were more than able to take our toys with ease. In fact, I was certain that Cale could have taken my slightly larger toy with ease. We slipped them into each other and then got each other diapered and dressed. 

When we got to the living room, we were almost surprised that Jeff was not there waiting for us, so we sat down and waited for him, and he came sauntering out of his bedroom a good ten minutes later. He looked far more relaxed, as well he was walking like someone who had something stuffed up his ass, gee, I wonder what that would be like.

“Wow, and here I thought we had taken a long time.” I teased this time.

“What can I say, I enjoyed my alone time today. I didn't figure you guys would be out yet, so I took my time. How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Ten minutes, and we're glad you enjoyed your alone time.” Cale said this time.

“Thanks. Well, should we get to work then, now that we'll all be able to concentrate?”

“Okay.” Cale and I both said at the same time.

Jeff was right though, I did find it really hard to concentrate if my balls were too full, and I knew the boys were going to be even more so. Even though technically their balls were full of nothing at this point in time, they still had the hormones raging. I had no idea if at ten I was as insatiable as Cale is, but I know I was jacking off at least once a day already. I was not, however, getting up to anything like what the boys were, but had I had the chance, maybe I would have, I do not know.

We headed outside and I started up the mill to get its motor warmed up, while the boys and I maneuvered the first log onto it's platform. I set its cleats and locked it into place, then got started. We stopped only a couple times, once to go get some lunch, and once to change the mill to do the rest of the work. We had cut the slabs first, next we had to cut the slabs down to their correct size. The first log we got more than sixty two by six pieces of lumber twenty feet long, and that was the smallest one. The others would yield a bit more, I hoped. We got the mill reset once the first log was done and got the next largest log on, and were just about finished the slab cutting when Alex made it home.

“Hi guys. Wow, you've got a lot done already.”

“Yeah, but we still have more to go. Tomorrow we'll finish off this log and then get the other one done. Then the next day we go shopping.”

“Okay. Are you gonna stay and finish that one then?”

“Yeah, may as well. Well just the slabbing at any rate. I don't wanna start the other cut yet.”

“Okay, I'll go in and make dinner then while you guys finish this off, and then you can all come in for dinner.”

“Thanks, that sounds good.”

Alex went into the house to make dinner, while we finished off the slabs from the second log. Tomorrow morning we would reset the mill and do the other cuts and then get the last log on. We shut everything down and went inside, washed up and sat down. Alex was just finishing as we did so. We all ate and chatted happily and then once we were done, Cale asked me to spend the night again, since there was no point in me going home now to just come back first thing in the morning. I agreed.

We all went to bed shortly thereafter and had a good sleep. Cale and I changed each others diapers of course, but we did not fool around tonight, just changed and then curled up, kissed for a few minutes, and then passed out cold. It had been a long day of hard labor. We slept peacefully all night long, but before too long, we were all up and at it once again.

We all had breakfast together and then Alex headed out to work, and so did the boys and I, after diaper changes and getting dressed of course. Cale and I did play around a bit, took each others plugs out, and then diapered and dressed each other. We met Jeff out in the living room, he had made it first today, but he said he had only been out for a minute or two when we arrived. We then went out and continued where we had left off the day before and by the time Alex made it home, we were done.

I decided to go home tonight, and when I got home, I made and ate dinner, went and had a nice hot bath, something I had not done in a while. Lately I had just been hopping in and having a real quick shower to clean quick. I got ready for bed and went to sleep not long after. Thankfully this was going to be a bit more of a tame day, a little more relaxing, because all we had to do was go shopping, but then again, I actually hate having to do that. I had to do all the grocery and supply shopping while I was out at the same time, so at least it would be worthwhile. The boys made it to my place at their usual time, Cale and I went and changed each others soggy diapers and took care of the other morning issue, then got dressed and we all headed out.

For the next several hours we went about doing all our shopping, our last stop before lunch though was my store. I told the guys that I was adding on again and that I was ordering a bunch of stuff. They just laughed and said I was always doing that. I made all the orders and paid for everything, arranged the times for everything to arrive, and then we went and met Alex for lunch. 

We had a good lunch and then we went to the other places and got what we needed from them and arranged the times for everything. As we were doing all this, I asked him when the concrete was going to be done, and he told me that he had called a friend of his that did concrete, and he said he could come and do it in a week, so that was great. That gave him a week to remove the boat and then the boat house, I hoped he would have the time. He assured me though that it would take hardly any time at all, especially considering he was borrowing a tractor from work to come in and do all that, as well as the digging for the footings and everything.

Saturday and Sunday, Cale came over by himself for a few hours each morning and we played out in the shop, but shortly after lunch both days he went home after lunch to spend the rest of the day with his dad and brother. We did not want to part, but alas, we had to. Monday was the boys' last day of summer freedom though, and they spent the whole day with me. We played out in the shop, all having as much fun as we could, but admittedly, we were all a little depressed, because after today, the boys would be in school most of the time and we would not get to spend near as much quality time together. This was going to be especially hard on Cale and I, but we would be fine. It is not like we really live all that far apart anyway. After the boys went home for the night, I played in the shop for a while longer, until I was finally hungry, so went in and made and ate dinner. 

The entire first week of school went by in a haze it seemed, I had nearly forgotten that I had told the boss that after summer vacation was done, I would come back to work, and he called me Tuesday to ask me what I wanted to work. I told him that Saturday's were now out, that I would work Wednesday through Friday, and he was good with that, so I went in to work on those days this week and did what I knew I had to do. I hardly got to see my baby all week, but we talked to each other every night on the phone and he came over one evening and we cuddled for more than an hour and then changed each others diapers. Friday night Cale had arranged to come to my house and spend the night, I was more than okay with this.

Monday evening Alex had brought home the tractor, and as soon as they finished their dinner, he made quick work of pulling the boat out of the boat house and then destroying said boat house. The next night he piled all the rubble in an area that was out of the way, and then the next two nights he dug for the new foundations. He took the tractor back to work as soon as he was done.

I had just pulled into the driveway on Friday evening, I was happy to be home, it had been a long and almost depressing week, but it was necessary, and we would all get used to it, since we had no choice. I still needed to work, at least a little, and Cale still had to go to school, no matter what. We would survive, but I was not really living this week until I pulled into my driveway to find the most beautiful sight there to greet me.

“Oh hi Baby, it's so good to see you.” I said happily as I hopped out of the truck.

“It's so good to see you too. It's been a long week, hasn't it?”

“Yeah, and it was a shorter than normal week with Monday having been off and Tuesday was only a half day for you.”

“Yeah, can't wait 'til next week when it's a full week. Oh well, nothing we can do about it right. Any chance you can ask your boss to only work 'til two every day though so that we're not unsupervised after school?”

“What about your homework?”

“Jeff and I almost never have it, and if we do, we can just do it before bed. There's far more important things to be done, and spending time with my baby as much as I can is top of the list.”

“I'll ask him, it shouldn't be a problem. It's not like the afternoons are terribly busy anyway, and I only work 'til four thirty, so what difference would it make.”

“Good. You'll call him on Monday then and arrange it?”

“Yep. What are your dad and Jeff doing tonight?”

“Dad's friend's coming over tonight to start laying all the forms, they wanna have them all ready, because he's got the concrete trucks coming first thing Monday morning, and there's lots that has to be formed. Apparently the new boathouse is gonna be a bit tricky, dad explained it, but to tell you the truth, I don't understand concrete all that much, so I'm not really sure what he meant by it. Something about how the concrete was actually gonna be poured in water and had to set up, it being a special mix, but how they had to build the forms in a totally different way than he was used to because of it. Like I said, not really sure what all it means.”

“I'm not really all that good with concrete either, I couldn't form anything to save my life, and I don't know what you have to do with the various types of concrete. Oh well, let them worry about that I say.”

“Exactly. Come on, let's go inside, I really need a diaper change, and yes, I know that bedtime will be soon enough, but if I don't cum soon, I'm gonna explode, and I have at least six or seven good orgasms in me before I'll be ready to stop. I haven't jacked off once this week, it didn't feel right without you.”

“Glad I'm not the only one with that problem. The second I saw you, I went incredibly hard, I'm so hard right now it's painful, and my balls hurt like never before, because I haven't jacked off at all or had any release either, though how I didn't end up cumming in my sleep last night from the dream I had about you is beyond me.” I laughed.

“God, same here.” Cale laughed as well and grabbed my hand.

We held hands all the way up to our bedroom, where we stripped each other of all our clothes, and then we fell onto the bed, kissing almost feverishly, it was definitely the most intense and fast kissing we had ever shared. It seemed we were both far too horny to go slow.

Cale spun around and almost ripped my diaper off, I ripped his off as well, we engulfed each other and started fingering each other. Twenty seconds at best is what I figured we lasted for our first orgasm. It was fast and furious and it felt amazing. So amazing, in fact, that neither of us stopped. Once we started, we just could not stop. We both added another finger to each other and kept on sucking. Inside a minute we were already half way to our second amazing orgasm, when we both added our third fingers, and then a few moments later we exploded once again. Cale pulled off me and spun around.

“I know we should wait 'til bedtime, but I can't, I need you in me, make love to me please?” He almost pleaded with me.

I admit that I was in no shape to do anything more than have incredible sex at the moment, so I nodded my head and Cale rolled onto his back and pulled his legs back. I rolled too and within a second I was deep inside my baby, filling him up just like we both wanted, needed. I made long slow strokes inside Cale, but, once again, we were building up far too fast and strong to hold it back, and within only two minutes, we were both cumming again.

I rolled over onto my back and pulled my legs back as soon as our orgasms had faded, and Cale rolled with me and inserted himself fully and began making love to me just the same as I had done to him. It was long and slow, but once again, we were building up too quickly. It took about a minute or two longer to cum this time, but it was just as good as all the previous had been. Cale licked up all my cum quickly and rolled onto his back and opened his legs up once again. Well who was I to complain. 

I licked my cum off his belly first and then slipped back inside his very hot wet little hole and made even slower, gentler love to him. We were finally coming down a bit, we were finally able to really slow down and make true passionate love. This orgasm we were able to hold off for almost ten minutes, but we both exploded together, and it was good.

I rolled over and offered myself up to Cale for one last session, and he was more than happy to fill me up, and he made even slower love to me, and with this, our last orgasm of the day, we were able to hold off for just a little more than fifteen minutes. I had no cum left to offer though, so when Cale pulled away, we were both free from my sticky mess. Cale crawled up my body until our lips were pressed together and we kissed tenderly for probably half an hour, just holding each other tenderly.

“Mmm, that was so nice.” Cale sighed deeply when we finally broke apart. Other than our sex sounds, this was almost the first noise we made since we entered the room.

“Mmmhmm.” I agreed, sighing about as deeply as one can I am sure.

“I'll hop up and grab our diapers and butt plugs, because I definitely want mine.”

“I wouldn't mind mine either.”

Cale hopped up and grabbed the diapers and plugs and then came and installed mine for me, and then I repaid the favor. We were both more than a little hungry now, considering that it was well past dinner time and we had used a huge amount of energy, so we went and made and ate dinner. Cale was practically on my lap and we fed each other once again. We curled up on the couch for the rest of the night, and while the TV was on, I doubt either of us could tell you what was on, I doubt either of us watched any of it, we were just laying there cuddling each other all evening long.

When bedtime rolled around, neither of us was wanting any more sex, and our diapers were still good, so we just went right to bed and continued the cuddles and fell fast asleep. I slept better that night than I had in a long time. I was totally sexually exhausted and I had my baby wrapped up in me, what could be better than that.

We both woke up Saturday morning at the same time, and we were both very wet, in fact we were about as close to leaking as I had ever got these diapers, and considering they were the best and I had never gotten one to leak before, that was saying a lot. We had our usual fun diaper change, removing each others butt plugs as we sucked each other, and used our fingers inside each other to bring us to two nice satisfying orgasms a piece.

Finally we were ready to face the day, we changed each other and went down and had some much needed breakfast. For some strange reason we were both quite hungry again this morning, so we made and ate a nice big filling breakfast. We got dressed and then headed down to the shop to play for a bit.

We played out there until dinner time, both of us forgetting to go have lunch, until Cale actually had to be heading home for the night. We kissed each other tenderly and he said he would see me the following morning some time, and then he was off. I went and made and ate dinner, sat back and relaxed for the evening and then went to bed after calling and saying goodnight I love you to my baby.

Cale and Jeff both came over the next morning, and after Cale and I changed each others soggy diapers, we all went out to the shop to play for a bit. Alex was at home with his friend getting the last of the forms completed, and at just after three he called and asked me to send his brats home for the night. I was reluctant to let Cale go, but I had no choice. We gave each other a nice kiss goodbye and then he and his brother headed home for the night.

The next week went by once again far too quickly for my liking, but at least I saw my baby more. At least we did keep each other drained this time, last weekend was just too much all at once like that, granted, it was also a great deal of fun. The boys came over every day after school, and I had called work and arranged that I was going to work only 'til two every day so as to be home for the boys, my boss was okay with this, so that was good. The boys were happy with the news too, because this way they could work in the shop every day, and Cale and I would have a few minutes of personal time to take care of our personal needs.

Thursday afternoon I arrived just seconds after the boys had, and Jeff had a frown on his face and looked as if he had been crying. We went and sat down so that I could find out what had happened.

“What's up Jeff, how come you look so upset?”

“There's a boy at school that I really like, and today I told him I was gay and that I'd really like him as a boyfriend. I was pretty sure he's gay too, and I still think he is, but he cried out saying he wasn't gay, how could I ask him to be my boyfriend. We were in the school yard and he said it more than loud enough for several other people to hear, and by the end of the day, the entire school knew I was gay. This happened first thing in the morning, before class even started. And then at lunch, some kid was trying to taunt me, and another kid came up behind me and pulled my pants down, trying to embarrass me further. I'm not sure who was more embarrassed, him or me, when he found that I was wearing a diaper. Well, the taunts after that just started really flying fast and furious, gay baby boy being the nicest of them. I mean I know that's at least true, so that didn't bother me, but some of the other things they said weren't so nice. I just ignored them all and pretended it didn't bother me, but it does. I knew it was gonna happen eventually that they'd find out I wore diapers, and probably even find out I was gay, but all at the same time, and like it did, well it really sucks.” He said softly, a few tears leaking out.

“Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. The other boy clearly hasn't accepted it yet, maybe he never will, who knows. Kids can be so cruel, but hopefully it'll die down after a couple days once they realize you're okay with all that and aren't bothered by their teasing.”

“Yeah, I hope so. It's hard now that Cale and I don't go to school together, at least then we could've hung out with each other. Everyone knows he wears diapers, they've known since he was in kindergarten, and he never gets teased for it.”

“Yeah, I guess you two do go to different schools now. I keep forgetting that grade seven is now in middle school, or junior high as we used to call it. When I was in school, grade seven was still elementary. You'll be fine though, you're more than smart enough to not let them bother you. Did the teachers find out what was happening?”

“Yeah, a couple heard some of the names and rumors and I was asked to go see the principal, where I was made to tell what'd happened, but I never said any names, I said I'd deal with them personally. Of course the principal made me swear that I wasn't gonna start any fights because of it, and I did, but I told him I was gonna talk to them directly and make them see that what they're doing isn't right.”

“That's good. At least now they'll look out for you a bit more. What are you gonna tell the kids then?”

“Just that calling me names and stuff is bullying, and that bullying isn't allowed, that the principal had forced me to say what was happening, but that I wouldn't tell him who had said or done what, but that if they continued, then I might be forced to do so, which would mean they'd be suspended at the very least, and then have to go into therapy, because that's school policy, and if that didn't work, that they'd then be expelled from school.”

“That's good and should work out. What are you gonna do if the other boy comes around and apologizes to you?”

“Make him sweat it out for at least a few days and make him see why and how he hurt me, then I'll rock his world.” He grinned brightly.

“Good boy.” I laughed, Cale did too.

“Can we go work in the shop for a bit now please?”

“Sure, come on boys.”

We headed out to the shop and played until the boys had to be heading home, and when they did, I decided to call it a day as well and went in and made and ate my dinner. I laid back for the evening, went to bed, and then repeated the next morning my normal work day routine. I made it home just before the boys arrived today, and Jeff was smiling when they walked up.

“Looks like it was a better day for you today Jeff?”

“Yeah, a few of the kids tried teasing me, but I just told them what I told you yesterday that I was gonna, and they stopped. Everyone could of course see that I wasn't bothered by their taunting anyway, so that helped. The boy though that I'd so love to be my boyfriend, god he's so cute, well I talked to him today at lunch time, though he tried to avoid me. I asked him when he was gonna admit to himself that he's gay, because I and every other gay boy in the school were certain that he is. He said he isn't gay and to leave him alone. I told him that if he continued fighting it, that it'd end up only hurting him in the long run. He avoided me for the rest of the day, but I think I'm getting through to him. Maybe by Monday he'll agree to be my hot gay baby boyfriend.”

“Good, I'm glad the day was better for you. By the way, how's your dad doing on you guys' new shop anyway?”

“All the concrete work's done, was done yesterday actually. It's gonna be huge. The boat house is really cool though, they designed it so that the boat can be lowered into the water, but it's totally concrete and the water comes up into it. It's built in such a way though, that even if the water comes up even as much as three feet above the highest known level for the lake, it still can't get into the shop. We can't wait 'til it's all done.” Cale answered.

“Yeah, mine was designed and made the same way, so that's really good.”

“Yeah, we told Dad that, so I guess that's what he had done as well. Makes sense that way. Can we go play out in the shop, oh and by the way, dad already knows I'm spending the night?”

“Okay.” I said happily, the boys I am sure knew what part I was happy to hear about.

We headed out to the shop and played and worked until it was time for Jeff to be heading home. When he left for the night, Cale and I cleaned up the shop and then headed into the house for the night ourselves. We stripped down to just our soggy baby diapers, then made and ate dinner. We relaxed for a while on the couch, cuddling as we normally do while watching a little TV, and then went to bed for the night. Though sleep was probably the furthest thing from both our minds when we headed upstairs for the night. 

We sucked each other once at the same time while fingering each other, made love to each other twice, sucked each other once more at the same time, and then plugged and diapered each other after our final orgasms of the night, which by the way was as dry for me as it still is for Cale. Both very sexually satisfied, we curled up together and fell fast asleep.

Cale was the first to wake up this morning and when I finally came to, I found him laying there petting my chest lovingly, staring and smiling at me. I smiled brightly to him and his smile brightened even more yet. He leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine and gave me a very nice good morning kiss.

“Mmm, good morning Baby.” I sighed when he pulled away.

“And good morning to you my beautiful baby boy.”

We laid there talking for a few minutes, until it was decided that we should get our soggy bums out of bed, so we did. We changed each others diapers, dressed each other and then headed down for some breakfast. During our morning talk, we had decided to go over to Cale's place after breakfast and see if we could get started on the framing of the new shop and boat house, so as soon as we were done, we left the house, locking it up as we went, and then went and got our canoes ready. We paddled over to his house, talking and laughing all the way there. 

When we made it there, we tied off our canoes and headed up to the house. Alex and Jeff had yet to notice us, and we scared them a bit as we went to walk in the back door of the house, but it was still locked. Alex had jumped a bit and then came and unlocked the door as soon as he realized who it was.

“Mornin' guys, didn't expect you this morning. What's up?”

“We came to help start framing the shop, that is if you want the help of course.” I answered.

“Oh, that's great. Jeff and I were just talking, saying that we were gonna head out there as soon as we were ready and do just that. The extra help would be more than appreciated.”

“We figured you'd be getting started on it today and that you'd appreciate the extra help. The question though is, are the four of us even gonna be able to stand the walls up when we build them?”

“Sure, there's a couple good trees nearby that I can attach a pulley to and use the truck to pull them upright. We'll just have to be careful is all. We probably won't even get to the standing them up point today anyway, it'll take most of the day just to frame them and get at least some of the sheathing on them so that we can stand them up. Nuts, no sheathing yet, it's not being delivered 'til Monday.”

“I can call the guys and ask them if they could bring it out today, I'm sure they won't mind, and unless there's another delivery already scheduled, they should be able to. We'll just have to help them offload probably.”

“Would you please?”

I nodded yes and grabbed my cell phone and called the store and asked if they would mind bringing the plywood out today. I was told that they had no other deliveries and that they could load it all on the truck right away and bring it, but warned me that it would probably be a while. I told them we did not need it until either later today or the next day anyway, so that did not matter too much.

Alex and the boys had heard me, so I did not bother to repeat everything. We all just got to work doing what needed to be done. The first thing was to of course drag out the compressor, saw, nailers and the rest of the various tools that we would need and get them set up and running. Alex grabbed the first piece of wood that was to be our bottom plate and got it marked where the bolts had to go, drilled them, and then we started framing the first wall. This wall was overall about sixty feet long, I did not know the exact number, but it was gonna be a bloody big wall to say the least.

The plywood delivery came just as we were finishing the building of it though, so we went and helped our delivery guy unload it. It was fortunate that he was able to back right up to the new shop though and we just stacked it in an easy to get to, but out of the way place. He asked me if this was really my place, so I told him no, that it was a friends place, but that he did not have all that much money to build his shop, so I was helping him out.

I asked that he not tell the boss, he just grinned and said of course not, you turned the other way when I was helping my friend out. I had, so what goes around comes around, we all did it at work, but the boss did not need to know. Once we were finished the offloading of the plywood, the delivery guy headed back to the store, I thanked him, and then we got back to work.

Since we had the plywood, we figured that we may as well use it and sheathed the outside wall with it to keep it square and make it stronger. Alex was incredibly exacting on this, he measured at least five times to make sure it was perfectly square, though in the end it turned out we were almost an eighth of an inch short on the top plate, but that was nothing, so he accepted that and we got it all sheathed. By this point it was already lunch time, so the boys offered to go in and make lunch and bring it out, Alex and I were good with that, so we got started with the front end wall, the one furthest from the lake. We were not even half way through framing it by the time the boys brought our lunch out. 

We all sat back and ate and drank our fill, and then got started on our work once again. When that wall was finished, the boys and I all went in for much needed diaper changes, and Alex went in to go to the bathroom himself. How he could have held it as long as he did was beyond me, there was no way I could ever do that, but it had been the first time he went since we started working. 

By the time dinner rolled around, we had both the end shop wall and the lake end wall done, it was by far the quickest, because it had a huge opening in it after all. The boys once again headed in and got dinner ready, while Alex and I got started on the other long wall. This one would take longer to make, since it had two man doors, one large roll up door and a few windows in it that had to be framed in. Dinner arrived and we all sat down to eat, and then once again we got going once again. By the time we finished the last wall, it was very dark out, thank goodness for good work lights, and it was well past all our bed times. 

Cale asked if I was staying the night, to which I of course answered for sure, so we all went in and Cale and I headed to his bedroom, where we changed each others diapers and fell into bed and passed out cold. Neither of us was even slightly hard during our diaper change, in fact Cale was so relaxed his tiny little member was barely visible. I would have chuckled had I had the energy to.

Not so surprising I am sure, but we all slept in. Once we finally did wake up, Cale and I cuddled for a few minutes, changed each others diapers and stroked each other to just a nice quick cum, and then dressed each other. We headed out to the kitchen to find that Alex and Jeff were just emerging themselves. We all helped to make a huge filling breakfast, and then as soon as we were all fed up, we headed back outside to work. Hopefully it would not be nearly as hard a day as it had been the previous day, but it would not be easy either, nor short.

Alex pulled his truck down into the back yard, pulled out a massive rope and a pulley from the box in the back of it, and then we got started. He attached the rope in three different places on the far side wall, tied them together and then to the main pull line, fed it through the pulley that I had already attached to a good strong fir tree as high as I could get it using his extension ladder, and finally to his truck.

After a few quick instructions of what to do and where to stand, the boys and I had our temporary supports and stakes, hammers and nails ready to go. The hardest part had been muscling the wall into place so that it was at least lined up and as close to the mark as we could get it, but as soon as Alex hopped in the truck and started moving, the wall started slipping into place. It would be a little tough for the boys and I to get the wall onto its bolts properly, but we did. It took every bit of half an hour for us to get it into place, but as soon as we did, we attached the supports at three places, pounded some stakes into the ground and then finally attached the supports to the stakes. It was now as secure as we could get it for the time being. The final support would be done once the other walls were in place, this, like I said, was only temporary. 

We put all the nuts on the bolts and got them finger tightened for now, this was just to ensure that the wall could not easily shift and move, and then finally we untied it. It did not fall down, so that was a good sign. We set up once again for the lake end wall and got that into place. Because it was smaller and lighter, it was by a wide margin far easier to do, and we got it done in only fifteen minutes, nuts on and all.

We did the center wall next and it was as quick as the end, and then the far end. Once they were all in place, we went about tying them all into the long side wall, which would support everything, and then got started on the last side wall. Once again this was difficult, only because this wall was heavier than all the others, but we did have the process down by then, so we actually made pretty good time. Once it too was in place, everything was tied to it, and then we got the top plate on, which locked everything together.

“Wow, we got it done in two days. Normally we have a full experienced crew of five or six guys and a crane to do what we just did, and we get it done in about the same amount of time.”

“Yeah, well none of us are afraid of working, and we wanted it done, so we got it done. Not to mention we did work longer hours than you guys would normally I'm sure.” I pointed out.

“Very true. The roof trusses I ordered should hopefully be here Wednesday or Thursday, and they're gonna crane them right up onto the walls for us and tack them in place, so once we start, all we'll have to do is slide them into place and go for it. Will you be able to help next weekend as well?”

“You bet, no worries.”

“Good. Well, we all need dinner, we skipped lunch and I know I'm getting hungry, so let's head to the restaurant and eat out tonight.”

“Okay.” The three of us said together.

The boys and I all went in for a much needed diaper change, Alex went to the bathroom as well, and then we all hopped in my truck and we headed out. When we arrived we were seated right away and then a few minutes later our orders were taken. It felt like much too long before our food came, but finally it did, and when it did, we all stopped talking almost instantly and started eating. We were all very hungry today, gee, I wonder why that would be. Once we were all fed up, I drove the others back to their place and then after hugs and kisses goodbye from my baby, I headed home for the night.

I deemed my diaper good enough for the night, and even though it was actually a bit on the early side, even for me, I went right to bed. It had been an abnormally long two days for me. I wondered if Alex and the boys bothered to stay up at all.

The next day I found out that the answer to that was no, because when the boys came after school, I asked. The next couple days went by well, the boys and I having a lot of fun once they got to my place after school. I had to work of course on Wednesday, and today is Thursday and I had just gotten home from work, the boys were just pulling themselves out of their canoes as I walked in the door. I saw them, so went and met them at the back door to the house.

“Hi boys.” I said and then grabbed my baby and gave him a nice kiss.

“Hi.” They both said, Jeff normally, Cale with a nice satisfied sigh.

“Guess what guys, I have good news.” Jeff said once Cale and I were paying attention.

“What?” We both asked.

“I trust you remember the boy I told you about that I asked to be my boyfriend?” He started off.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, well today, before school started, he came and asked to talk to me, so I said sure, of course, and we went and hid under the bleachers on the field. He told me he was sick of trying to deny who he was, he said he's gay, that he's suspected it for almost a year already, but he was trying to fight it. He says his dad hates gays so bad, that he knows if he finds out, that his dad will kill him, or worse. He wants to be my boyfriend as well, but he's afraid.”

“That's really good.” Cale said.

“Yeah, but I feel bad for him. I told him my dad knows I'm gay, and that so is my brother, who already has a boyfriend. I even told him Dad's bi, and he said that's so cool. We actually ended up skipping the first half of school we were so busy talking. We ended up talking a lot, and he's gonna come spend the night tomorrow. I think I'm gonna finally get another blow job, at least I sure hope he will, 'cause I'm definitely gonna suck his tonsils out his dick if he lets me.” He grinned brightly.

“Just try not to frighten him and push him too hard.” I warned.

“I know.”

“So, what does he think of your wearing diapers?” Cale asked.

“I asked him that, amongst many other things, and he said he was fine with it and asked why I wore them. I told him that it was a combination of a couple things, but that during the day I mostly wore them because I liked to. I did tell him that I did actually need them too, but not as much during the day, and as long as I go to the bathroom frequently, I'd be fine. I of course told him diapers were far easier and so comfortable that it just makes sense. He admitted to me that he's still a bed wetter, but his dad won't buy him anything for it and he's too afraid to ask, so he wets the bed. I of course offered to diaper him at our place, so that he doesn't wet the bed. He asked what it was like, and I told him he would have to find out for himself, because I couldn't explain how nice they are.”

“Excellent, so you're really hoping to make him into your baby boyfriend then, aren't you?” Cale asked happily.

“For sure.”

“Good.” Both Cale and I said.

I am happy for Jeff, he is going to finally have the boyfriend he deserves, and he is such a cute baby boy, hopefully his boyfriend is just as cute. I figured that he would be, considering how Jeff talked about him. We went out to the shop and started playing around, just having fun until the boys had to go home. It was as I was walking the boys out to the dock that I noticed that the roof trusses had been delivered today, because I could see them on top of the shop wall where they were supposed to be. I pointed this out to the boys and they were excited, because that meant the shop was even closer to being completed.

After the boys left, I went in and made and ate dinner and had a good night. The following afternoon only Cale arrived after school, and I knew that it was already arranged for him to spend the night, I never even had to ask. With Jeff's new boyfriend at the house, Jeff would almost assuredly want to have the time alone. Cale and I kissed for a few minutes before we went out to the shop and got to work. We played until well after dinner, went in and made and ate some supper, and then shortly after that, we went upstairs and burned all that and more off. It was a very good night, I sure hoped Jeff and his new baby boyfriend were having just as good a time, well maybe not as good, because I hoped they had not tried anal on their first date.

Cale and I slept peacefully all wrapped up together as we always did, and when we woke up, we laid there cuddling for several minutes, sneaking a kiss here and there until we were ready get up. We changed each others diapers and got dressed and ready for the day, went down and made and ate breakfast, and then headed out. We hopped in our canoes after getting them in the water, and then paddled across the lake. When we pulled up, we could see Alex and the boys were all up, and both boys were diapered.

When we walked up to the door, we found that it was already unlocked, so we walked right in, and all we heard from the new boy was a high pitched squeal and he dove down behind one of the kitchen cabinets. Both Cale and I would have started laughing at the reaction, and I could see that he almost did, same as I had, but had just enough decorum not to, knowing that that could very easily crush the poor boy in the state he was in, because we could easily hear him crying. Jeff looked shocked and had no idea what to say, so I decided to get it resolved.

“Hi there young man, I'm sorry we scared you, and I'm sorry, but I've totally forgot your name, even though Jeff did tell me on Thursday. You don't have to be scared of us though, we have to wear diapers too. I'm sure Jeff told you his brother has to as well, and well so do I.” I called out gently.

All we got in return were a few whimpers.

“It's okay, come on out, let us see you and meet you, I promise that we won't laugh at or tease you, and we'll strip down to just our diapers too, so that you won't feel so alone. Though I should point out that Jeff's standing here in just his diaper too and not crouched behind the counter with you.”

Cale and I both stripped down, and by this time Jeff finally went into the kitchen with his boyfriend. For the next couple minutes we heard him whispering to his boyfriend, but could not hear what was being said. Finally they both stood up, and we got to see the boy that Jeff had fallen head over heels for. I can see why he would have too, but the boy does not hold a candle to my Cale. He is short and thin, almost too thin actually, soft reddish brown hair, green eyes, small cute nose with freckles across it and scattering a bit onto his cheeks, and he looks really nice in just his diaper.

“Guys, meet Wyatt, he's my new baby boyfriend.” Jeff said happily.

“It's really good to finally meet you Wyatt, Jeff's told us so much about you. How are the diapers as opposed to wetting the bed?” I said.

“I'm not a baby.” Wyatt said softly to Jeff.

“Ah, around here you'll find we're all a little babyish.” Jeff said happily.

“And if you'd look at us, you'll see that we're the same. I'm Cale by the way.”

“And I'm Jay.”

He finally really looked at us and saw that we were in fact standing there in only our diapers. Slowly a soft smile came onto his face.

“It's good to meet you guys too.” He finally said.

“So, how was it?” Cale asked, he had to know.

“Wow, was it ever great. We got here right after school, and as soon as you left Cale, I grabbed Wyatt and spun him around and kissed him. At first he was shocked and didn't know what to do, but I taught him all about kissing, now he's really good at it. I told him I needed a diaper change and asked him if he'd come change my diaper for me, so he agreed. I went to the closet and grabbed two diapers, the wipes, the lotion and the cream and headed back to the bed. I told Wyatt to climb on the bed first, and he asked why, and I said, 'so that I can diaper you silly.' He blushed, saying it wasn't bedtime yet and he didn't need a diaper, but like I told him, what's needed and what's wanted are different and should be treated as such. Finally he came and hopped on the bed and I stripped him. If you think he looks good now, you should have seen him then. Apparently our kisses made him really happy. I admit I went a bit crazy when I saw him like that and I totally did it without thinking, but I sunk down and sucked him. I made him cum three times in fact.”

“You shouldn't be telling them that.” Wyatt said, clearly embarrassed by all his dirty laundry being aired, he was blushing more than I had ever seen anyone blush before.

“Why, they all know what it's like and they knew I wanted to do that to you. So anyway, once he was finally drained, and he can even cum just a tiny bit already, I diapered him up fully and then went and laid down and waited for him. It took almost five minutes for him to come change me. I'm not entirely sure why it took so long, maybe he was working up the courage, maybe he was enjoying the feeling of his new diaper, which I saw him wet as he was laying there.”

“A bit of both actually.” Wyatt whispered.

“Thought so. When he finally started undressing me though, his hands were shaking so bad I thought he might be having a seizure, but he never stopped, not 'til I was naked as well, and well, of course I was super hard. He stared for almost two minutes, just watching my baby boner bouncing away, and I was making it bounce for him, because watching his reaction as it bounced was almost making me laugh. I had him totally mesmerized. Finally he sunk down and sucked me in, and I could see from the look on his face that he was totally not in control anymore, his little head was, and I could tell that he was hard, even through his diaper, and it's hard to tell on us little baby's through a diaper sometimes that we're hard.”

“How was it?” Cale asked Wyatt.

“Really good.” Was all he said, and he said it so quickly that he probably did not even realize right away what he had done. He realized it though a second later and blushed brightly even more.

“Oh yeah, he was real good, especially for someone who's never sucked anyone before, he never even scraped my dick with his teeth or anything, and he sucked and licked and hummed, he did it perfectly. I came within thirty seconds the first time and he sucked me twice more before we were both satisfied. I had to teach him how to diaper me, because he admitted that he'd never changed a diaper in his life, but he did a good job, and when he changed me for bed, he did it perfectly without even being guided. Bedtime was great too. We sucked each other a couple times during our change, and we jacked each other off through our diapers as we laid there kissing and cuddling.”

“So, how do you feel now Wyatt, and how do you like your diapers?” Cale asked.

“Mostly scared.”

“We can understand that, you're afraid of what'll happen if your dad finds out, but if he does and you have to, run for it and come straight here. Other than that though, how do you feel?” Cale said again.

“It was amazing, and I think I know why you guys like wearing diapers, they're very comfortable, and they were great for bed. I wish I could ask my dad to buy me these, but he already harasses me enough about the fact I wet the bed. I'm just a sissy baby to him. I think he already suspects I'm gay, because he calls me a sissy baby all the time.”

“Oh Wyatt, I'm so sorry that you have to live with that. Where do you live?”

“Other end of the lake, in some run down old cabin back there that was probably built way before there were building standards. It's hot in the summer and cold in the winter, it leaks more air than my overly gassy father does, there's insects always coming through it, and it smells moldy all the time. The only good thing about the place is that it's within a stones throw of the lake, so I can go swimming any time I want to, which I really like to do.”

“Does your dad own it or rent it?”

“He owns it, how I never found out, because he's a deadbeat that never works. When he does manage to get a job, he usually loses it within a month or two, usually because he shows up to work drunk. Yeah, every boss wants a deadbeat that shows up drunk. He's never once made it past his ninety day trial and review, and I'm willing to bet he's never held a job in his life.”

“How does he afford it then?” I asked.

“Mostly welfare, but I personally think there's something else as well, probably something the government doesn't know about, and something I definitely don't wanna know about.”

“Oh. How do you manage then?” Cale asked.

“I manage just fine actually, because most of the time he's not even there, so I rarely ever have to deal with him. When he is at home though, I usually spend my time elsewhere, either in the lake or hiking the trails around our place. Winter time's the hardest though, because I have to stay in a lot more often, but I just spend as much time in my bedroom as I can so that I don't have to be around him.”

“That's good at least.” Cale said.

“Tell them about what you found out though?” Jeff urged.

“No, I shouldn't.”

“You can, I promise it'll be okay.”

“Okay. Well, my mom died right after I was born, I never knew her, but apparently she was only fifteen at the time that I was born, well I'm twelve and my dad's almost forty now. He actually went to jail for having sex with her, but when she died after I was born, he was released and I was given to him. She told everyone that I had been planned, she was not raped, that she seduced him, so on and so forth. She even put in her will, I'm guessing that she knew she was dying, that he was to take me. Other than that though, I know nothing else, and the one time I asked about my mom, he told me to mind my own business, so I think he really loved her and maybe he hates me because she died, I don't know.”

“Ah, now I know why you wanted him to tell us that.” I laughed.

“Why?” Wyatt asked.

“Because then you'd possibly understand what adult child love is all about.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He shrugged.

“How'd you find this out?” Cale asked curiously.

“I found an old article all about it that my dad had saved. I couldn't figure it all out from that article, so I researched it online at school at the end of the last school year and I found the rest. It was all on there. My dad's still on the sex offender registry, but listed as a non threat. The information I found said that he was never a threat, and that he had fallen in love with a young girl, and she him, and she had his baby and died shortly thereafter.”

“Oh. The reason Jeff wanted you to tell us this, not because we needed to know, but because you needed to know about us. You see, Jay and I are a couple, we're baby boyfriends, just like you and Jeff are. It's just as much my decision as it was Jay's, and you needed to know, only so that it wasn't accidentally found out, but we have to ask that you keep it totally secret please.” Cale asked softly.

“Oh, really, well okay, I won't tell anyone. Does he, you know, and doesn't it really, well hurt?”

“Oh yeah he makes love to me and I him all the time, and no, it doesn't, because we love each other and prepare each other. Your first time even with Jeff might be a bit uncomfortable, maybe even a bit painful, but don't worry, you'll be very well prepared. Jay and I've done it so often that now we never feel any pain at all, it just feels really good.”

“Oh.” Was all he could come up with and his blush had returned in full force, it was quite comical, but once again we held off from laughing.

“Okay Boys, now that everything's said that needs to be said, what say we all go get dressed and start working on the shop.” Alex said, his first actual words since we had arrived.

“Okay.” We all said, except Wyatt, who had no idea what was happening. Jeff told him though as they were heading to his bedroom. Cale called out after them and told them not to take too long changing each others diapers. Wyatt blushed so much that we could see it even on his retreating back. Jeff just laughed and told us not to take even longer changing each other. I of course called out and said we didn't need to change. That did not mean, however, that we would not do something else though. We did, we just stood and kissed and rubbed for a few minutes until we were relieved.

We all met back in the living room a few minutes later, Wyatt was still blushing, though whether it was from Cale's comment or from something they may or may not have gotten up to while in the bedroom, we could only guess. It may also have something to do with the fact that we could see that Wyatt was just as thickly diapered as he was before, only now he had a diaper shirt on and shorts and a top on, so almost no one would notice that. Cale and I did, and we smiled to him. He blushed.

“Hey, one thing you never have to worry about around here is wearing diapers, we all like them, but we do somewhat need them as well. I think I'm the only one here that fully needs them during the day, though Cale would wet his pants two or three times without them as well.” I said.

“I know, Jeff's said so, but it still feels wrong, even though I like it.” He said with a hint more blush.

“That's good.”

We all headed out to the new shop, and we told Wyatt what all we were doing and why, and he was surprised. He had no idea that we were all so artistic with our woodworking. When Jeff excitedly told him how much they had all made this summer from things that we had sold, he laughed and said he was joking. We all assured him that, no, we were not.

We got to work right away, but moving roof trusses without the use of a crane is not only hard, but a little dangerous, so it took every minute of the entire day to move all of them into place. We all fell into the house after dark, we were all starving, because other than a late lite snack, we had not eaten since breakfast. We were all very tired too, so we made sandwiches and soup, sat down and ate, and then we all went to bed. It was never even mentioned that I was staying the night, it was pretty much a given, there was no way I was going anywhere. Cale and I changed each others diapers, neither one of us the least bit hard, and finally we were sound asleep.

We all slept in the following morning, and when we all finally stumbled out of our bedrooms, Wyatt was far less embarrassed. He was cute standing there with his hair standing up all over the place and a very wet diaper hanging between his legs. He looked at me and Cale in much the same way we were checking him out. We all went and made and ate a huge filling breakfast, and had there been more, we would have eaten that too, but there was not. So instead we went to our bedrooms to change diapers, except Alex of course, and get dressed and ready for the day. Today we would be sheathing the roof, so that was going to take a while as well. It would not take as long as the day before, but we still had to finish sheathing the walls, because we had only done the tops and bottoms of all the walls, so we still had to do the center part, but that would take no time at all.

We all went out and got to work right away, and worked hard until dinner time. It was by far a much easier day, and today we remembered to eat lunch on time, so we were not famished when we finished, just good and hungry from working hard all day. We got it done though, so that was good. Now all we needed were the metal roofing and siding and the outside would be complete. They were being delivered on Wednesday though, so that would be next weekends project.

We all went in and made and ate dinner, and then I offered to take Wyatt home, because it was closer for me, all we had to do was paddle across the lake and then take off from my house. Jeff kissed Wyatt deeply in front of us, then pulled his pants down and removed Wyatt's diaper, I am not sure which caused Wyatt to blush more, but boy was he blushing. Finally his diaper shirt was removed as well and then after I got kisses from my baby, Wyatt and I were off. I handed him my spare paddle and then had to give him directions on what to do, because he had never paddled a canoe before, but he did very well. Once to my place, we hopped in the truck and headed out.

We had talked the entire way there, and when we made it to my house, he said I had an amazing place, I of course thanked him and told him that it had taken a lot of work, but I was proud of it. I drove him home, and the description he had given to us about the cabin was too kind. I personally would have torn the damned thing down. The only value was the land itself, and it was actually pretty good value I would assume, because it was a fairly big lot for this end of the lake, and it was really that close to the lake. There was the lake front, and then the road and then his house was on the lake side of the road, so it really was just a stones throw away. If it were my place, you could be damned sure that I would be tearing down the cabin and building a nice place on the lot, because it deserved a nice house.

The old cabin actually looked horrible in the area, it was easily the smallest and ugliest of them all, though it looked like it might have good bones and had just been neglected for too long. All the other people had either added on to their small cabins, or torn down and rebuilt, that and all of them clearly took care of their places, where Wyatt's dad clearly did not. If you were so kind as to call it a lawn, the lawn was uncut and unruly, there was garbage strewn everywhere, there was even a broken window in the front, and some of the siding was missing. The car in the driveway looked every bit as bad as the house did, so I am willing to bet that the guy had no self worth at all.

“Wow, it's actually worse than the picture I had painted in my mind from how you described it.”

“I know, it's embarrassing, how he can live like this I have no idea. I try to do what I can, but we don't have a lawnmower, you can't wash anything or it falls apart, I can't fix the window or the siding, it's a total dump. At least none of the kids from my school live anywhere near here, so that they don't see where I live, because then I'd probably be called horrible names. There's a few younger kids around, but most of the people who live around here are retired and or really old.”

“I couldn't live like this, and I'm surprised that your dad could allow you to live in this. There's no way I'd allow a child to live like this. If social services were to see this, they'd pull you instantly.”

“Yeah, and I've thought of calling them a few times, but I don't wanna go into foster care. I've had friends in foster care before, and while they had good lives, they never knew when or if they were gonna have to move. My one friend a couple years ago had been moved three times in two years because of his bed wetting, I'd be no better.”

“I wouldn't blame you, easier to live with what you know than to a life of uncertainty. If it gets too bad though, go to Jeff's house, or come to my place, I'm closer, though we're still almost fifteen kilometers away.”

“Yeah, we live on the opposite ends of a pretty big lake. If I called social services, they'd probably take him away in cuffs, because I'm willing to bet there's more than a few illegal things around here. Well, I better get going before he comes out and starts asking questions.”

“Okay, have a good night, it was really good to meet you, and I'm glad that you finally came out of your shell and admitted to Jeff what you wanted. You deserve him, he's a really good boy, you'll learn more of that as time goes by.”

“I already know it, he's so kind and caring, I think I love him already.”

“Good. Well, have a good night.”

“And you too, thanks.”

Wyatt hopped out of the truck and headed into the thing his dad would like to call a house, I however would call it a death trap. I pulled away and headed home. Once there, I went in and changed my diaper, made and ate dinner and then relaxed for the rest of the evening. I went to bed a little early and fell asleep quickly.

The next week went by both quickly and smoothly. All week long I had both boys plus Wyatt at my place, and once the boys had to go home, I drove Wyatt home, so that he did not have to make the nearly three hour walk home. Friday night Cale stayed with me and Wyatt went home with Jeff, and we had a great night. During the week, as pre planned, the metal was all delivered, so Saturday and Sunday we installed all of it. It took almost every minute of both days that we had available to us to do it all, and we almost did not get done. The only reason we managed it at all, is because we had ordered it all to the exact size we needed, so had not had to cut it at all, only install it. How the boys managed at school the next day was beyond me, because I actually passed out on my couch for a couple hours in the late morning and did nothing more than necessary until the boys all came from school. They did admit that they had all gotten in trouble for falling asleep in class, I laughed.

The next week all the plywood that was to be used for the interior walls was delivered, it was a smooth paper faced plywood I was able to get from work. All the insulation and the electrical stuff all came in as well, and so did almost everything else that we would need to finish off the shop. Saturday morning we all met the the house and then got to work on the electrical and the insulating. Once again we barely managed to finish before the end of Sunday, but at least it was not incredibly hard back breaking labour like the last weekend was, but the next probably would be as well.

I was right, because the next weekend came far too quickly and we were installing all the interior walls and ceilings, boy is there a lot of ceiling to cover, and it is really high up. Wyatt had spent as much time as he could with Jeff, and Cale spent as much time with me as he could. The transformation in Wyatt was astonishing. Where he was shy and quiet and very reserved before, he was now laughing and joking openly about being a gay baby boy, he was happy, and once he started talking, he almost did not shut up. More than a few times Jeff had to laughingly grab his lips and hold them, though his favorite method of quietening his boyfriends verbal diarrhea was to clamp his lips over Wyatt's, that always shut him up. It was quite cute.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Thursday of this week when things happened once again. Wyatt had not been to school, something that Jeff was worried about, because like Wyatt had said, he would rather be at school then to stay home with his dad, that and, for the most part, he liked it there. When the boys came to my place, the first thing Jeff did was to tell me this and then asked if I'd take them to Wyatt's house, so that he could check on him. I was reluctant to go, just in case Wyatt's dad was there. I finally relented and the three of us piled in the truck and took the drive there. My blood ran cold, as I'm sure it did for both boys, when we saw four or five police cars in front of the house.

“Please tell me that's not Wyatt's?” Jeff said, panic already setting in.

“It is, but don't start panicking yet.” I said calmly, but worrying myself as to what was happening.

We stopped and hopped out of the truck and the first police officer I saw I flagged over to me.

“Sir, can you please tell me what's happening? Wyatt, the young boy who lives here is a good friend of Jeff here, he wasn't at school today and Jeff was worried, so we came by to find you guys all here.”

“Everything's okay, that much I can say right now, no one's hurt, though the father is likely more than a little shaken up. The young boy is just answering some questions right now, but more than that, I can't say at this time. I would like your names though so that the chief investigator can come talk to you. In truth, we've been hoping you'd arrive, because the young man told us about you, but doesn't know your phone numbers, so we were unable to contact you.”

“Why would the chief investigator like to talk to us?” I asked cautiously.

“I couldn't honestly tell you. I'm just an officer, and the investigators rarely tell us much, if anything. So what I've told you, is all I actually know at this time.”

“Okay, thanks.” I said, I was starting to sweat, what if somehow they found out about me and Cale.

Cale must have sensed this and whispered to me that no matter what, he would never admit to anything at all, so they would never have the proof. I calmed down some, because I knew that already. It was almost ten minutes later that another officer came and found us and took us inside. If we thought the outside was bad, the inside made the outside look like a bloody palace. It was gross to say the least. We sat down, and the investigator started out.

“Young Wyatt isn't in any trouble, but his dad is. I understand that one of you is his boyfriend, Jeff, I see.” He said, after consulting his book.

“That's me Sir.”

“Good, and are you Jeff's father?” He asked me.

“No, good family friend, I'm the one who looks after the boys after school when their dad's working.”

“Oh, I was hoping to speak to their father.”

“I'm sure almost anything you can speak to him about or ask him, I can take care of.”

“Probably not this though. Wyatt won't be living with his father anymore and he wants to live with them. Social services says they won't allow it, but Wyatt says if they come near him at all, try and make him do something, anything he doesn't like, he'll find every lawyer in the world that'll help him to fight them and make sure they hurt far more than they'll hurt him by putting him somewhere where he's not liked, understood or even wanted for more than a paycheck. Brave boy telling them off like that, but I can't disagree with him, and I don't blame him one bit. The social services guy tried to make us take the boy into custody and force him, but we can't, and he doesn't have the right, especially if the child wants to go to a certain place and they allow it.”

“That won't be a problem at all Sir, Alex's known about this situation since the boys met, and he's the one that told Wyatt that if it got too bad, that he was to run for it and go to their place. So, if that's what you're asking, I can assure you that it won't be any problem whatsoever. I can, however, call him and ask him to come, so that you can get this directly from him if you'd like.”

“No, if you're sure of it, at this time, that's good enough for me.”

“Good. Can you tell us anything about what happened?”

“Since Wyatt will be going with you, and you already know he's gay, then yes. From what I was able to determine from talking to both of them, Wyatt's dad confronted him this morning before school about being gay. Wyatt, of course, tried to deny it, for obvious reasons, and his dad went to swing at him, yelling at the boy that he was gonna beat the gay outta him, even if it killed him. Wyatt managed to escape without harm and went right to his dads room and grabbed the handgun that was there. When his dad barged in the room, Wyatt fired one warning shot, and then aimed the gun at his dads family jewels. He told his dad that if he made one move, his nuts were gone first, then the next shot would be his forehead. I'm guessing this was when he pissed his pants. Wyatt did not let him move a muscle, every move he made, Wyatt followed him and made him sing like a canary. I'll let him tell all about what his dad had to tell him, but it was very long. At about noon we received a call from Wyatt, telling us that his dad had tried to beat him because he was gay, that he currently had his dad under control, but that if he attempted to get away before we arrived, that he was gonna blow his dads balls off first, and then the second shot would be right between his eyes.”

“When we got here, the man tried to say that his son was crazy, so on and so forth, I'm sure I don't have to tell you any of that, and we took him into custody. I was the one to ask Wyatt for the gun and he happily handed it over, and then turned his back and placed his hands behind his back, I'm guessing so that I could cuff him too. I told him that wasn't gonna be necessary, and he asked why. He said he was gonna kill his dad, if he had've made just one wrong move, he'd be dead, it was planned, it was gonna happen, and he should be going to jail. I just laughed and said we don't send kids to jail for wanting to kill their parents if they try to beat the gay out of them. I might have had to had he actually done it, but nothing was wrong now. So, we went and talked while my partner talked to the father, and then we traded places and asked more questions. Understandably the fathers explanation of things was just a little different to Wyatt's. Considering just what the house looks like though, I'm not inclined to believe him too much.”

“So, what happens now?” I asked.

“Now that you're here, Wyatt will be released and you're free to go home. His dad, however, will be spending a little time behind bars. I wish I could say that it was only for child abuse, but there seems to be more. The gun that Wyatt used is wanted in numerous felony cases, murder being only one of them. Trust me, if what Wyatt says is correct, his dad is a very bad person and is wanted for a lot more than just child abuse. Contract killer would be my guess.”

“Oh shit.” I whistled.

“Yeah, but of course you didn't hear any of this, but you do need to know.”

“We never heard a thing.”

“Good. Wyatt's just waiting in his room, he's packed all that he cares to take, so as soon as you're ready to go, so is he.”

“Then let's go get him.”

He led us to Wyatt's bedroom and when he opened the door and Wyatt saw us, he smiled brightly and went right to his boyfriend and kissed him, even with the police officer stranding there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him adjust himself, so that explained a bit. We thanked the officer and then headed out, telling him to call us on any of the numbers we had given to him, and he said he would. We finally hopped in the truck and headed out. We went straight to the boys' house, since Alex would be home soon anyway, and we needed to talk.

I managed to hold the boys off on asking all the questions I knew they wanted to ask, telling them that we should save them for once we were all together. They stayed quiet. When we got to the house, we all went for diaper changes, Jeff, Cale, and I all needed fresh diapers, whereas Wyatt just wanted one. Shortly after that, Alex made it home. He asked why I was there and then we told him the whole tale that we knew.

“So, what'd you ask your dad while you had him pinned?” Jeff asked the burning question.

“I asked him why he hated me so much, I asked him why he could let me live in such a hell hole, I asked him why he hated gays so much, I just kept asking him question after question, and he refused to answer them. I even asked him about my mom, if it was true that he had raped her and made her father his child. This finally got a reaction from him. He actually cried as he told me that he really and truly loved her, that the day he had to go to jail because they were found out nearly killed him. He said she kept trying and trying to clear him, but it wasn't 'til she died and even in her will she said that he'd never raped her, that she seduced him and that he was to raise their son. I asked him how he could have loved her so much, but not her son. He said because I was a boy, and boys were bad.”

“So, he didn't like boys.” Jeff said in disgust.

“Pretty much yeah. After that he pretty much answered everything I asked of him, but trust me, there's a lot of crap that you don't wanna know, and probably shouldn't either. Suffice it to say, he's a very bad person. I'm just really surprised that I wasn't taken into custody as well, I should've been, and that's what made me the most sad, that I was gonna lose my baby, but instead I get to come live here.”

“Yeah, and how you took on the social services guy like that, wow, even the cop was impressed with you.” Cale grinned.

“Yeah, but like I was gonna let some stuffy stuck up jerk put me somewhere I didn't wanna go. I mean, how many homes would want a gay boy or a bed wetter, how many would want both in one boy. They'd never leave me alone with any boy in the house, I'd just rape them, at least that's what they'd think, and I'd cost a fortune in either diapers or laundry. Assuming of course they didn't just make me sleep in it. Like I told the jerk, and I called him that too by the way, he had no right at all to take me anywhere I didn't wanna go, even the police investigator told him that. He tried to tell me he was social services and could take me from my home at any time and place me anywhere he saw fit if he saw fit. I told him that if he tried that, I'd be happy to pull his head from his ass using my boyfriends dads big truck, and that me and every lawyer I could find would ensure that social services was toppled, permanently. The cop laughed at the look on the guys face, boy did that make him mad, so he tried to tell the cop to detain me, that he was forcibly removing me, but the cop said he wasn't allowed to do that, nor was he.”

“You do realize, though, that at some point in time, social services is gonna come here though and interview us right, and he's gonna try once again to take you from here!” Alex pointed out.

“Yeah, and if he does, I won't allow him to even step through the door, and I'll ask for his bosses name, if he refuses, I call the investigator and have him bring a few people and remove him and charge him with harassment. If I wanna stay here, assuming you let me of course, they can't stop it from happening.”

“You'd be surprised at just what social services can do, they have lawyers and judges in their back pockets night and day. If they want something, they will get it done.”

“Yeah, well I have a boy lover social services hater police officer in my back pocket.”

“Huh.” Alex said.

“Ah, so you noticed his looks too huh?” I laughed.

“Yeah, you saw it too, good. Trust me, he'll help us, and he knows the whole case and what I want, so he'll help me out. I have to call a lawyer tomorrow though and get this all figured out, because if I have to, I'll fight social services. I won't drag you guys into it any more than I have to, but you'll probably be questioned.”

“You'll have a heck of a fight on your hands if they decide to push something, but I for one think they get what they want far too often, so it'll be good for them to lose one.” I laughed.

“Me too.”

“Well boys, I should be heading home, but if I may make a suggestion before I leave, social services won't wanna see Wyatt and Jeff sharing a room This is only a three bedroom house, so Cale and Jeff, you're gonna have to share, and Wyatt will have to have the other bedroom. Of course, that's what they need to know, who's to say you don't trade bedrooms at night, but that's what they're gonna wanna see. You're gonna need a new bed too, I'll slap one together tomorrow afternoon and bring it over, but you're gonna have to grab a mattress for it Alex. What size should I make it?”

“Good thinking, just make it a double, because we all know it'll never actually get used, but I already have all the bedding for that size, and I'll try and get a mattress from a thrift store, so that I don't have to pay too much.”

“Okay, consider it done. Well come here Baby and give me a kiss bye bye.”

Before I could even blink, Cale was in my arms, kissing me, and we stayed like that for at least a couple minutes before I managed to pull us apart. I said goodbye to him once more, and then to the others and I was off. When I got home, I made and ate some dinner, and then headed out to the shop to start making the show bed that I said I would make. I still had lots of time and I had not had a chance to play out in the shop anyway, so I figured why not.

It only took me a couple hours to build the bed, and while it would still require finishing, I was too tired to do it tonight, so I headed to bed for the night. I changed my very wet diaper, because I probably should have changed when I got home, and then crawled into bed and fell fast asleep. Friday morning arrived, it was a little dark and miserable outside, but I had to go to work, so that was sort of how I was feeling myself anyway. I got up and changed my diaper, got dressed, and went down and got ready for work. When I had to, I headed out and had a not bad day at work.

When work finally ended for the day, I rushed home and met the boys just as they were coming up the dock. We went right into the shop and then Cale and I kissed deeply.

“Hi boys.” I said happily once the kiss was released, that one kiss was all I needed to make my day brighter.

“Hi.” They all said happily.

“I got started on the show bed last night and I just need to finish it today. It is a nice bed though, so as soon as you no longer need it, you can get rid of it and someone can actually use it.”

“Cool.” The boys all said.

We all went about what we were doing before, and had some fun. I should point out, since I do not believe I have before now, that Wyatt sure seemed the artistic type as well, and he loves working the scroll saw and the lathe. He is nowhere near as good as the boys are yet, but he holds a great deal of promise, and with more practice, he will soon learn all that we can teach him, and do just as nice artwork as we all do.

We all played until Jeff and Wyatt had to be heading home, and when they did, we said we would see them in the morning, that we would bring the bed then, and then we would all get to work, because it was going to be a long weekend once again. At least we were mostly done, all that we needed to do now was paint, and then move everything.

If Jeff and Wyatt had half as good a night as I and Cale had, then I know they will not be walking straight the next day. Then again, straight does not seem to be a problem in our group, now does it. When Cale and I got up Saturday morning, we changed and dressed each other, and then went and loaded the new bed into the truck and headed out. When we arrived, Alex and the boys all came out to help, they were already dressed and ready for the day as well.

“This is a nice bed, good and sturdy, and you made it look really nice, thanks.”

“It may be just a show piece, but no point in making it look bad. I just used some scrap pine that I had kicking around, but it's strong and it'll last whomever ends up getting it, when you're done with it, for a very long time.”

“That's good. I grabbed a mattress from a thrift store like I said I would, and it only cost me twenty bucks. It's in really good condition, so that's good. Anyway, let's get this done, and then we should go finish up the shop.”

“Okay.” We all said and then got it done.

As we were doing so, Alex told us that he had managed to borrow a couple paint sprayers and all the gear we would need this weekend to spray the entire shop, so that was great. That would make the job far faster and easier. The boys said they would start hauling everything from the garage to the shop as we painted, since there was going to be nothing else they could do anyway, Alex and I both told them that was a great idea.

As soon as the bed was put together in the bedroom, we all headed out to the shop to get to work. The paint sprayers were all set up and then Alex and I got to work painting. These were really good sprayers and we made quick work of it. By noon we had the first coat on everything; boathouse, upper storage loft, paint booth and main shop, it was all done. The boys were at best a quarter of the way done, but there was a lot of stuff, and it was all heavy, or at least most of it was. They at least used the dolly and the cart as much as they could, but it was still a lot of work.

We all went in and the boys and I went for diaper changes, Alex went to the bathroom, and then we all went and made and ate lunch, because for some reason we are all hungry. The boys more so, they ate twice as much as Alex and I did. Once we were all done and cleaned up, we headed back down to the shop. We had no worries that the paint would not be ready for the second coat, so we started once again where we started the last time and got it done. We are only doing two coats and we are not worried if it is absolutely perfect, just good, and nice and bright white. We were done well before dinner, the boys still had some to do, but were getting tired, so we went and helped them with the last of the stuff.

We went and had dinner, and as we were eating, we decided that we may as well just push through the evening and see what all we could get done in the setup, so that we had more of the next day free, so that was what we did. We all fell into bed at ten that night, having finished almost half the setup, but this did include installing almost all the old kitchen cabinets for storage, and that was definitely the hardest part. 

Cale and I did not play this night, but we did the next morning, and fired off a couple rounds a piece into each others sucking mouths. Finally able to face the day, we diapered and dressed each other and then went and met the others for breakfast. Jeff and Wyatt both had the same soft glow upon them when they exited their bedroom, so they too had released a little tension.

After breakfast, we all went out to the shop, and feeling far more refreshed, managed to get it all set up and done by lunch time.

“Wow, this looks so great guys, thanks so much for all your help.” Alex said, he was actually crying.

“You're welcome.” We all said.

“I can't believe it's done already, and that I have such a cool shop.”

“Same.” Cale and Jeff said together.

We sat down and rested and talked for a bit, all figuring we deserved the rest. I asked Wyatt if he had called a lawyer yet and what was said. He said he had called and talked to one on Friday morning at school, he skipped a class to do so, and he was told that what he wanted was not really a big deal, that there was no reason why he could not live wherever he so desired, as long as the people that were to take him had no criminal records and or no means in which to care for him. Wyatt told us that the lawyer told social services to call him direct if they had any concerns, and that if that came about, that he would have to come out and visit with everyone and payment would have to be discussed. Wyatt told us that he told the lawyer that that was good, but that hopefully the social services moron would not push his luck. We all figured he would, and I wondered how Alex was going to pay for a lawyer, but I would help out if needed.

“Well boys, I think I'm gonna go home and rest for the rest of the day, I think we've done about all we really need to do this weekend.” I broke the news after we had sat around for a good time talking and laughing.

“Okay.” Everyone said, but Cale came up to me and wrapped himself up in me and gave me a nice kiss goodbye, and before too long, I headed home.

It had been another long weekend, though thankfully not near as hard as the previous one, but still, I was tired and sore. I decided to go on in and have a nice long hot bath to relax and get clean, because I was more than a little dirty. I had to have laid in the hot soothing bath water for a good hour before I got out and hopped in the shower to actually clean off. Once I was good and clean, I hopped out, dried off and then went in and got into a nice thick diaper.

Once I was ready, I went and made and ate a nice big filling dinner, because I was really hungry, and I even did something I rarely did, I poured myself an alcoholic beverage, I felt I deserved it. I ended up laying down on the couch with a good book, had the fire going and relaxed like that until I was nearly falling asleep, so I went to bed and slept the sleep of the dead until quite late the next morning, especially for me.

Monday is normally shopping day for me, so I went and did all my shopping and got everything that I would need for the next week, I stayed in town until it was time for the boys to come over in fact. I bought lots though, so that was good. I was still unloading everything from the truck when all three boys came sauntering up, without saying anything, they all just grabbed a couple bags and helped me to bring it in. We had the last of it brought in in just one more trip.

“Thanks boys, and hi.” I said, and then grabbed my baby and gave him a nice kiss.

“No prob, and hi.” Jeff and Wyatt both laughed as I was just grabbing Cale to kiss.

“Mmm, hi there Baby.” Cale sighed when I finally let him go.

“So, how was your day at school today?”

“Kinda boring actually.” Cale said.

“Same here, but Wyatt had an interesting day.”

“Oh, what happened Wyatt?”

“The same social worker that was at my house last week came to the school today and pulled me from class. To be polite, I went with him, and when we were sitting down, he said he had a family for me to move to, and that he was pulling me from this school, because they're clear across town, so I'd be transferring schools. I asked him if he was completely and utterly stupid, or if he just didn't listen.

“He flushed huge at that and would've started yelling at me if he was allowed to. He said he was neither stupid, and was not paid to listen to kids who didn't do what was best for them. So, I told him he was stupid then, because kids were supposed to be listened to, especially in his work, and to not listen to me would get him fired. I told him, once again, that I wasn't moving, I wasn't going anywhere with or for him, and nor would I talk to him any further.

“He told me that he's in control of my life now, and that it was already done, the new family's expecting me this afternoon. I asked him if they knew I was a bed wetter and that I was gay, and he said no, that's for me to tell them. I just laughed at him and called him a fucking moron, like any family would take me without knowing. I asked if there were other boys there, and he said yes, so I asked him if he honestly thought they'd keep me for more than a couple hours after they found out, especially if one of the boys was theirs by blood. I told him the likelihood of that happening was about as good as him being a nice person.”

“Was there anyone there with you?” I had to ask.

“Yes, the principal said that he had to be present for all interviews, so he was there with me. He tried to say something a couple times, but I didn't let him. It was pretty much at this time I told the guy that I had to make a phone call, and he tried to tell me that I needed to make no phone calls, and that he wasn't going to allow me to. I actually growled at him and asked if he cared to continue that, if he really wanted to add forcible detainment to his list of already building charges. He said I had no rights, and of course I said that I had far more rights than he himself had, and asked the principal if I could use his phone.

“I don't think he'd ever had a kid fight social services, or any adult like that before, so I think he was in shock. He nodded his head yes, so I went to grab the phone, and the social services guy actually grabbed my hand to stop me. That's when the principal reacted. He grabbed the guys hand and told him that no one was allowed to touch his students in his school, no matter who they were, unless they had a warrant to arrest said student, and that he had best remove his hand from me and let me make my phone call, or he too would be pressing charges, and his word had a lot more sway than anyone elses on his school grounds.

“The guy tried to argue, saying he had full rights to do anything he cared to, to which the principal replied that he had no rights in his school at all, and the only reason he was allowed there at all, was that he had allowed him in, otherwise he would not be there at all. The principal said he was seriously regretting that decision now.”

“Wow.” The boys said, I agreed.

“Yeah, so I made the call and called my lawyer and told him the basics of what was happening and that I needed him right away. He said he'd be there in five minutes. I then called the investigator and told him the same thing, he was there even faster than my lawyer was. Once they were both there, I explained all that I knew, and the social services guy told both of them that he had all the rights and means necessary to move me into a loving and caring home, and that I wasn't leaving the school with anyone other than him.”

“Oh, how'd the cop and your lawyer take that?” I asked.

“My lawyer, who of course I had just met, laughed in the guys face and asked who he thought he was, and the guy replied that he was social services and had full rights for the protection of children. I asked him if he had the right to destroy a child's life, because if he forced me to move, I'd be destroyed, I'd be miserable, and would cause everyone around me to be miserable as well. He tried to claim that he wouldn't destroy my life, that he was moving me to a loving and caring home where I'd be nurtured and learn to love and grow to be all I could be.

“I asked him which retarded book he copied that line out of and asked if he truly believed it. He said it was his line and of course he believed it. Once again, this time with the cop and the lawyer there, I asked him if the family knew I was a gay bed wetter, and he said no. The cop actually barked at the guy, asking him how he could put a child with a family without telling them everything he knew, that he knew for a fact that most foster families didn't accept known gays into their homes, even though technically they're supposed to, but that the foster care system wouldn't force kids on a family if they didn't want them, and the simple fact, most don't want gay kids in their house, especially if they have other kids. He also said that he knew that bed wetters were very poorly treated in most homes, he knew, he was one of them, and that to not tell the family amounted to abuse, plain and simple.”

“Good, I'm glad he said that.” I said.

“Yeah, so was I. I told the guy I was already in a loving and caring home, that I wanted to be there, and that he and the entire might of the ministry of children could try if they so desired to remove me, but I'd be happy to fight it 'til I was sixteen and they no longer controlled me with an iron fist. Not that they do now granted. They just think they do. I also asked my lawyer to start proceedings to sue this jerk for harassment, and asked the police officer to charge him with the same, as well as forcible confinement and physical abuse.

“The social services guy asked how I could think he could be charged with any of that, that he hadn't done any such thing. The principal said that not only had he done it, but that he'd done so in front of the principal of the school he was currently in, and that he'd very happily testify to this. He actually smiled and said it'd never go to court, because he had too much power in this situation. The cop laughed and read him his rights and cuffed him, and my lawyer said he was going to happily remove him from his job and was asking for a minimum of five hundred thousand dollars in damages.”

“Wow, really?” Both boys said again.

“Oh yeah, it was great. When the cop led him out of the school, oh boy was he mad, he was yelling and swearing the entire way, saying that I'd be in foster care right away. My lawyer smiled and asked me if I was gonna go through with it, and I said I sure am, and to take any money owing to him out of what I win in the settlement, he just smiled and said okay, I enjoy a good fight.”

“I have a feeling that he's gonna have one hell of a fight on his hands. The ministry of children is pretty big and government controlled, and I'm sure they have some pretty good lawyers.” I warned.

“He knows, and so do I, but one thing we know that the families guy clearly doesn't, is that kids have rights too, they can't force us to do things against our will, no matter what. And how stupid was it not telling the foster family about me. I bet I wouldn't have lasted the night, especially when right in the living room I stripped down to just my soggy diaper and laid there and asked any of the boys if they'd like to have any fun. Oh that would've gone over real well I'm sure, and I would've done the same thing at every house I was forced to go to as well.”

“Yeah, except for they'd probably end up charging you as a sexual deviant, or something just as bad or worse, and then you'd be in trouble.”

“Hey, I never said I'd get naked and or hard, or do anything for that matter, just make the offer for fun. No one could say I did anything wrong.”

“Yeah, they could, and you know it, but I suppose you could tell the judge exactly why you did it, and in the end the social services guy would still be the one to take the brunt of it.”

“Exactly. So, my lawyer will be coming over to our house this evening to go over some other things, and I'll be asking Alex to adopt me legally, so that social services can't possibly cause any more troubles. If there's legal proceedings in process to adopt me, then they have no say.”

“That might be difficult too though Wyatt, considering that you and Jeff are boyfriends, and they know this.” I pointed out.

“Yeah, I know, but we have separate bedrooms, and his dad's keeping us from having sex, telling us that we need to hold off on that sort of thing 'til we're older and more mature. Jeff won't have to see a doctor, so the fact he enjoys his toys won't matter, and well, we haven't played with my baby bum any more than with just a finger, so they'll never know, and they don't need to know that we do suck and stroke, though I'm sure they'll guess we may have at times done so. I'll just tell the judge point blank though that this is what I want and if he denies me, then so be it, I'll go above his head.”

“Hopefully it'll be enough.”

“It will be. Now, can we go out to the shop and play around please?”

We were all happy to say yes to that, so we went out and played until the boys had to go home. I gave Cale a nice tender kiss goodbye and then they were off and paddling across the lake. I cleaned up the shop, and as I was doing so, I realized that Cale and I had not gone to change each others diapers like we usually do when they arrive. Oh well, tomorrow will be better for it. For the rest of the night, I puttered around the house, cleaning and whatnot until it was bedtime. 

The next day when the boys came over, Wyatt excitedly told me all about the night before when the lawyer visited. Alex was understandably nervous about the prospect of adopting Wyatt, but the lawyer said it was actually an amazingly simple thing to do, and he would take care of everything if Alex agreed to it. Alex did of course agree to it eventually. All three boys ended up telling me all about it, and Wyatt finished off with the fact that the house that they had lived in had belonged to his grandparents on his moms side, how it had been left to him, and how there was some money, but not a lot, only about twenty thousand dollars left. It had been enough to take care of the property taxes and whatnot until Wyatt was to inherit the house. His dad was also apparently being fully charged with everything that the police officer had told us all about the other night, which was both a good and a bad thing. Good of course that he was being jailed, but bad because he had clearly done a lot of bad things.

“That's all really good Wyatt, how do you feel now?” I asked.

“Really good actually. I finally have a family that I'm gonna keep, no matter what.” He smiled brightly.

“That's good. Did your lawyer have any more news on the social services guy?”

“No, not yet, and like he said, anything that he found out now he couldn't necessarily share with us anyway, because it's all in the legal system now. He's hoping to call today or tomorrow with a court date, and he assures me that I'll have to be there. Now, I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“I'd be surprised if you didn't have to go to court for that, it's you that accused him and are pressing charges and suing him. What would you like?”

“Well, I don't really need our old house, but I should rent or lease it out, so that I make some money off of it. There is, however, no way that I could possibly rent it the way that it is. Do you think you can help me fix it up? Alex said he'd help as well, but we all have more time than he has, and he says you'd probably be better at planning out what needs to be done.”

“Oh wow, now that could be a tough one. From what I saw of the place, it's not gonna be an easy fix. It's pretty run down. It might just be faster, cheaper and easier to tear it down and start again from scratch.”

“Yeah, Alex said the same thing, but that he'd let you look it all over and give your suggestion.”

“Okay, we can do that then. We might have to wait 'til you actually get any money if you win before we can start, and the police are gonna have to release the house to you before we can even do anything at all.”

“Okay, but I thought I told you that the house was released to me already.”

“Don't think so. That's good though. Did they find anything more of interest there do you know?”

“Hard to say, but I know my ex father had at least one gun there, so there was probably more there too. Mind you, in a way I'm glad he had the gun there and that I knew where it was.”

“Yeah, how did you know where it was anyway? I'd have thought that he'd have had that well hidden.”

“I knew where he kept it because I saw him put it there, and I made sure that I knew how to use it in case I ever needed it. Turned out that was a good thing.”

“I'll say. Were you wanting to go there right now then?”

“Could we?”

“Let's go get in the truck then.”

We all went and hopped in the truck and took off for the short drive to his house. When we pulled up, we all hopped out and headed inside. After a few days of not seeing it, it really had not gotten any better. In fact, if at all possible, the overwhelming stench inside was worse than it was before. The only one of us to not seem to be affected was Wyatt.

“Yeah, it kinda smells in here. I tried as best I could to clean it whenever I could, but there's only so much I could do.” He shrugged.

“It's downright nasty in here, and you only think it kinda smells. Man it musta been horrible in here at times if this seems like nothing.” Jeff said.

“Oh yeah, trust me, this is nothing. It'd get way worse than this before my dad decided it smelled a bit in here and that I should clean it up. I was only his slave, nothing more, nothing less. So, other than smell Jay, what do you think?”

“Not sure yet, but the first thing we need to do is get a garbage bin in here and just strip the entire bloody place, nothing stays, even the carpet and drywall has to go. It's only holding the smell, and possibly more. Once that's done, then we'll be able to get a better idea of what we're dealing with. How big is the place anyway?”

“No clue, I'll show you around, but there's three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It's just a small cabin, but there's actually lots in here. The entire loft is the master bedroom and bathroom, and I think that they were added into the roof after it was built, because it doesn't look like it was original.”

“That's not too bad actually, and while it's a fairly small cabin, it's surprisingly well laid out and spacious in here. How are the two bedrooms and the bathroom?”

“Come take a look.” He said and led us to the first of the two rooms, his.

“Hmm, kinda small, but not too bad really. Really, it's just fine for a kids room with a single bed and stuff.”

“Yeah, the other bedroom's about the same size.”

“Okay, then this must be the bathroom here huh?” I asked, pointing to a closed door.

“Yeah, but be warned, it's usually pretty moldy and smelly in there. I'm pretty sure the shower and or tub leaks and it's caused damage.”

“Okay, if that's the case, the entire room gets gutted as well then.”

“That's why I was telling you.” He said and then opened the door, and the source of the houses overall bad smell was revealed.

“Yikes, it's pretty strong and isn't at all good for any of us to be breathing this either I'm sure.” I nearly gagged.

“Yeah, it's been closed up a couple days, so I'm sure it's worse than normal.”

“You know though, from what I can see of the mold, and the fact I see no ventilation, I'm willing to bet that it's just all surface mold because the moisture could never escape. I don't see any obvious leakage damage, but there could be some of that too. Like I said though, the entire room will be gutted, because all the drywall will have to be replaced anyway, and we'll replace it with mold and mildew resistant drywall and put in a proper exhaust fan, so that this can't happen again.”

“So, you think it'll be worth it to just fix it up then?”

“Not too sure yet, just working things out in my head. Take us upstairs so that I can see how it is up there and I'll be able to get a feel for the roof while I'm up there as well, because if it's leaking, then we'll be able to see it from there easily.”

“Don't think it leaks, never heard anything of the sort anyway.” Wyatt said.

“That's good, because if you have to start doing all that on top of everything else, then most of the time it's just not worth it, especially for this size a place.”

He led us upstairs, it was a very well built set of steel spiral stairs, they were quite nice actually. When we made it upstairs, we found that whoever did the addition did a very good job of it. They must have ripped the entire roof off and done it, because you can see the original roof line in a few places, and where and how they reconstructed to create the space. All in all, it is actually a very nice room. The bathroom too was quite nice. Both were filthy though, there was no escaping that, but if you looked past that, then you could see that whoever did the original work cared about what they were doing and did it right.

“It looks like it was well built, I see nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that says we should be worried, but I still need to see the foundation and I wanna check out the roof. I didn't get a good look at it when we drove up, but it looked like it was a tile of some sort. Is there a basement or crawl space?”

“No, neither that I know of.”

“Okay, let's go outside then.”

We all headed outside and I checked the foundation first. The house was fairly close to the ground, so there was probably no crawl space, but from what I could see and feel of the concrete, it was in good condition. There were no cracks or flaking, so that was always a good sign. I grabbed a ladder that was by the shop, tested to make sure it was decent, and then went up and had a look at the roof. I came down several minutes later, and Wyatt asked what I thought.

“The roof looks to be at best ten to fifteen years old, and it's a really high quality steel tile meant to look like slate, it looks like it's in mint condition still, so that's really good. Now, I know there's some siding missing from the front and side, so let's go check that out next.”

Using a screwdriver I had on me, I pushed it into the wood in many places to test the give to see if there was any rot. I found nothing at all to be concerned with though, it still seemed in really good shape, other than just missing a few pieces here and there, and I told the boys this. I checked the windows next and found that they had all been upgraded to good quality vinyl double pane windows, so that was really good. I checked everything else outside and then went back inside and found where the furnace and hot water systems were and checked them out as well. They were a little older, but certainly nowhere near the age of the house itself, so they had been upgraded, probably around the same time the place was rebuilt and they still seemed to be in good working order. Wyatt confirmed that they had never had a problem with heat or hot water, other than the fact that the window had been broken for as long as he could remember, so there was always a draft in the winter time, so that was really good.

“Well buddy, looks like just a bit of good elbow grease, lots of work, and a relatively small amount of money will get this place back into good condition. We'll have to completely till the yard and reseed it for sure, I doubt there's any way to repair this, but the house will take lots more hard work.”

“That's good, hard work I can manage, money though is a little tighter.”

“Don't worry about that. Between Alex and I, we'll make sure that anything the house needs, we'll get it done and we'll worry about that later. Maybe once the house is rented and you start making money from it, then you can pay us back for the materials we need to buy, but for now, don't worry about it.”

“Thanks. Can we get started right now?”

“I don't think that's a good idea. We need supplies before we can even think about that, but we can go get them this afternoon and arrange to have a garbage bin delivered for tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. What supplies do we need though?”

“We're all gonna need good quality masks to prevent us from breathing in any of that crap in there, good gloves, because we don't want to get sick from scratches and stuff, and we're gonna need some stain and smell blocking primer that I can get from one of my suppliers, because I have a feeling that we're gonna need to paint absolutely everything that we see. We'll also need bleach, in case we find any mold that we need to kill. We'll also need a bunch of tools from my place so that we can start too, we'll get everything ready to go tonight, and then tomorrow after school, we can get to work on it, okay.”

“Oh, okay, that makes sense. I wanna keep all the receipts though, so that I can pay you back, and if just you makes all the purchases will make it easier on me, if you don't mind of course.”

“Of course I don't mind. I'll also buy all the stuff I can at cost, so that'll save you a lot of money. At my work though I'll be saying I picked up a house that was practically given to me, so I'm fixing it up to rent out, because technically my discount at work is for me only.”

“Okay, thanks so much, you're the best.” Wyatt said happily and gave me a hug. I just patted his cute little diapered bum.

We headed out and into town so that we could hit my store. When we got there, I explained to the boss and the guys there what was happening and that I needed some supplies. I think they got the picture real well when I grabbed five of our best respirators and some good gloves. I grabbed a box of contractor grade garbage bags, a large shovel commonly used for garbage removal and a couple large bins. I also placed an order for all the cabinet plywood I would need to make all the new cabinets, as well as grabbed all the cabinet hardware. I went with a great deal on some handles and counter top laminate that I had found at one of my suppliers, then grabbed all the hinges and slides that we would need for the doors and drawers. I had no idea if I was getting too much or not enough, because I only had a rough idea in my head, but I knew I had some hinges and slides at home already in case I needed more, and I probably grabbed a dozen more handles than I needed, but at only fifteen cents a piece for them, it was not a big deal. Same with the laminate, I grabbed three sheets, we would probably need two, but having extra never hurts. I also grabbed about twice as much of the cedar siding as the house used so that we could do the repairs.

I was told they would deliver all that to my shop the next morning, and we took everything that we needed right away and headed out. I hit the paint supplier next and grabbed all the primer and paint that we would need. Everything was just going to be primed and then painted white, whomever rented the place could paint it whatever color they wanted, we would just do the basics. I did grab another five gallon pail of the same color paint as the exterior was done though. The whole place would need to be repainted, but at least if it was the same color, we would only have to do one coat on the entire thing, and just put a first coat on the repaired sections. I hit the drywall supplier next and made an order for all the drywall we would need and had that scheduled to be delivered on Monday morning. I grabbed enough to do the entire house, including all the mold and mildew resistant drywall for both the bathrooms.

Next I hit the electrical store where I get a good deal, sadly not cost, but at least it is better than most, since we do not really carry electrical at all. I grabbed two bathroom fans, the biggest and best they had, I wanted to be able to suck peoples fillings out as they were sitting on the toilet, the boys giggled when I told them this. New lighting was also required, most of the light fixtures were broken, and all new outlets and switches, mostly because the old ones were so dirty, it was not worth trying to clean them, and we went with the newer and nicer style. We took all this with us though so that we had it.

I also grabbed a few bags of insulation, for just in case we needed it. If we had to, we could always return it later, because it was easier to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. It was right after this stop that I realized that we were going to be needing all new flooring for the house, and when I told the boys, they laughed, saying they could not believe we forgot that, so back to my store we went and placed the order for that too. I let Wyatt pick it out, and it was a special order one, which was fine, since we were not going to be needing it for quite some time anyway, though I was hoping we could get the bulk of the interior work done within just a few weeks. With all of us working hard like we had on the shop, we would do it quickly. I went and paid for the flooring and set it for delivery the following week, it would probably be too soon still, but that would not matter anyway, we would just store it in the living room, which was nice and easy.

“Well boys, I think we have everything. We only spent a few thousand dollars, but we got a lot of stuff, now we'll have a lot of work to do over the next few weeks. Hopefully we'll get it done quickly though so that we can get someone moved into there. Speaking of moved into, has your dad got your old place up for rent yet boys?”

“Yeah, he placed the ad in the paper last week, and he's had a few people ask about it so far, but no one's come to see the place yet. Most were asking him if he'd take less for rent, because it was so high, but like he told them, it's a huge three bedroom house a stones throw from the lake, they were lucky to be getting the chance to rent it for two thousand a month, because he had been planning on asking twenty five hundred, which is what most of them go for.” Cale answered.

“Why doesn't he ask for that then, or do you know?”

“Because he says he wants a quiet family, and families rarely have that sort of money kicking around. He put in the ad that it was families only, that they must be quiet and clean, no smoking or pets. He told the people that called that he lived right across the street, so he would know the instant they were misbehaving, and he would evict them instantly if they did so. He will not have anyone wreck the house he spent so much time and money building.”

“Ah, makes sense, so he's offering up less money for less benefits then essentially. Makes sense.”

“He thought so. He thinks he has a renter though, he's a single father of three boys, ages two to ten, dad said he sounded really nice, and he was pretty quiet and reserved. Apparently he works from home and having a nice quiet place on the lake is perfect for him and his boys.”

“Oh, that'd be good. Well, let's head out then.”

We took off and headed right back to my place. It was almost time for the boys to be heading home, but when we arrived, we went and collected all the tools and got them into the back of the truck, so that they were ready to go the following day. As soon as the boys were all gone, I went inside and found the number of a garbage place that had large bins. I called them and arranged to have their biggest bin set in front of the cabin the next morning and they agreed to that. I would have to meet them there to pay for it, but that did not matter. They were going to drop it off at seven in the morning and I did not have to be to work until eight, so that gave me plenty of time, unless they were late, in which case I would call my boss and tell him I too would be late. He would be fine with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning I was at the cabin at about ten minutes to seven to wait for the garbage bin, and the guy was just a couple minutes later than I was. I paid for the bin and he dropped it where I wanted it, and then he was off. I took off for work as well and went and had a good day. The boss asked me how much more work I was going to be doing, and I told him whenever I wasn't at work, I am always working, no matter what. Sometimes it is just in my shop, but recently I had been doing lots else as well. He laughed and said I work harder than anyone he knows, I probably do too, but I enjoy what I do, so I hardly consider it work. I would not want to renovate an entire house like we are about to do all the time mind you, but this is good.

I made it home only a few seconds before the boys made it, and I just waited in the truck for them, because they were just getting out of their canoes as I parked. They came and hopped in the truck and we took off again to Wyatt's house. Once there, we took everything in that we had with us and got started on our work. Starting from the top floor, we started by removing all the furniture and everything that could not be salvaged, which was next to nothing. We then started removing both the carpet and the drywall, we were all glad of the good respirators, because the gross dust that these created probably could have knocked out a horse.

It was time for us to leave long before this chore was completed, so we did, we knew we had lots of time to get it done though, so we were not worried. We all headed back to my place, and of course Cale and I shared a nice tender kiss goodbye, before the boys headed home in their canoes. I relaxed for the rest of the evening and went to bed on time. Thursday went almost the same, and then Friday after work we went and got more work done. Thursday we finished off the master bedroom and bathroom, and got started on the two bedrooms. We split up into two teams for this though, since there was not enough space for four of us to work in each room. We did not finish up Thursday, so the rest of these rooms, and almost half the living room were taken care of Friday.

We headed back to my place once again, but tonight Cale stayed with me, whereas the other two headed back to their house for the night. Once Cale and I were alone, we kissed tenderly, and much against our wishes, we made and ate dinner. It had been another very long week, and we had hardly been able to relieve each other or play any at all, so we were both in serious need of some release. 

As soon as dinner was done, we headed upstairs for the night. It was very early still, at least a good couple hours before bed, and we planned to make it a very good couple hours before bed. We started off by simply kissing and petting, moving slowly to kissing and stroking, and then Cale turned around and buried his face in my diaper, and I his, and before too long, we were sucking and fingering each other. We sucked two loads from each other in this fashion before we thought we were ready to make love to each other.

At least now we would not get inside and explode instantly, now we could slip in and make true love to each other until we could no longer hold it. Tonight, given that we had sucked two loads from each other, we managed to hold off for almost fifteen minutes before exploding in our first orgasm, and each load after that took almost twenty minutes. We made love to each other twice, one of us first and then the other going right after, until we were spent, neither of us had anything left.

Six strong orgasms was definitely too much for me, and was almost too much for Cale as well. I was nearly comatose and Cale had to do all the work to get me diapered and ready for bed, and then he had to do himself too, because I was still not with it enough to be of any use. He kissed me goodnight, I was passive in this, even though I wanted to be more active, I was still somewhat aware, but I was almost totally out of it.

And then that was all I remember, I must have passed out seconds later and slept right through the night, because the next thing I remember is waking up to Cale's grinning face.

“Hey there Beautiful, how are you this morning?” I asked, and even I thought I sounded hoarse.

“Really good, especially after last night. I really needed that, thanks.”

“No more than I needed that, but that last orgasm was too much for me.”

“Yeah, it almost was for me too. You were totally out of it, but you were still awake, it was funny actually.”

“Yeah, I think I was actually in a waking coma or something. Not too sure, all I remember was thinking something but being totally unable to do anything about it. Then I passed out.”

“Yeah, I barely said goodnight, I love you, when your eyes finally closed, and that was it, I knew you were out like a light. Should we get up Baby and get started on our day then?”

“Yeah, as soon as my muscles decide if they wanna work or not.” I laughed.

Cale reached in and gave me a nice tender kiss good morning, and then threw the covers off of both of us and helped me to turn so that I was in diaper change position. He went and grabbed the diapers and supplies and then came and changed my wet diaper. Once I was ready, he extended his hand and helped me to stand up. I then changed his diaper, and then we helped each other to get dressed.

We headed down for breakfast and sat back and ate that while talking. I had asked him if we should go over and pick the others up or call them to figure out what their plans were. No sooner had we finished our breakfast though, when the answer showed us what was happening. Alex and the boys had come down to the water and had hopped in their canoes and were paddling across. Wyatt had been just using Alex's canoe whenever he came over, but Alex was using it this morning obviously, so Wyatt doubled up with Jeff and they paddled together. A few minutes later they were to the house and pulling themselves from their canoes. We greeted them at the back door.

“Mornin' guys, I was wondering what the plans were for this morning, but I guess we're just gonna take off from here then!”

“Exactly. So, how are you guys this morning?” Alex asked.

“Really good thanks, and you?” I asked.

“Really good, except these two kept me up for nearly two hours last night. They had to have sucked each other off a dozen times, each. And they're both screamers.”

“It was only five times each, and we're moaners, not screamers, besides, like you would've heard us that much.” Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

“Enough to make me wish I had someone as well.” Alex sighed.

“When the right guy comes along, you'll know it.”

“Maybe a woman.”

“Probably not. When's the last time you actually had sex with a woman?”

“Don't know, don't care, just pointing out that it could be either.”

“Well, I hope it's a guy.” Jeff laughed.

“Yeah, so are we gonna head out then and get this place gutted? The boys tell me that it's almost done already anyway.”

“Sure, let's go. We only have to finish the living room and then gut the entire kitchen and we're done the interior. I figure that as soon as we finish that, we'll take care of any stray mold removal and then we'll paint every surface with the primer to kill any smells.”

“Okay, sounds good, let's go then.”

So we all headed out and hopped in the truck and took off. We got to work as soon as we arrived, and with the addition of a couple extra good strong hands, we managed to finish all the gutting by lunch time, kitchen included. Granted, it was a long tiring four hours, but we got it done.

We realized that we had no food at all, so I called a pizza place and had them bring out a few large pizzas, four bottles of pop, and of course plates and cups. They were there half an hour later with our lunch, so we sat down to eat it. When we had stopped working, we all went and sat out on the porch so that we could take off our masks and relax and get some fresh air. That was where we stayed to eat as well. Once that was done though, we all got back to work, though the boys and I had to get a diaper change before we got started.

All the plastic vapor barrier was washed with a weak bleach and water mixture, and a slightly stronger mix was used for any surface mold on the wood, but, before too long, we were ready to paint, so we went about doing that right away. It took us clear to dinner time to do all this, but you could already tell the smell was better, because the masks could not entirely block all the smell, but they did take out all the harmful particles and chemicals.

“Well guys, I think we're about done for the day. There's no real point in starting anything now, so let's go for dinner somewhere, and then you may as well just stay the night at my place instead of coming back first thing in the morning.”

“Okay.” Everyone said.

We went for dinner and then went to my place for the night. We all relaxed for a bit before heading to bed, and we all slept well throughout the night. The next morning we all got up, made and ate breakfast, and then we all went and got changed and dressed.

“So, what are we gonna do today guys, the drywall isn't being delivered 'til tomorrow?” I asked.

“We have the siding to fix up the outside, as well as the paint for that right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, and the weather's perfect today to do that too, not too hot and not cold, it's not gonna rain for at least a couple days, so sure, we could do that. Any chance you still have the paint sprayers at home?”

“I still have one of them, but I could probably call the other guy and see if I can run down and borrow it again.”

“Why not ask, if not, we'll manage.”

Alex made the call right away and his friend said he was good with that, so Alex paddled across the lake to go grab his truck. He told us that he would bring the other sprayer to the house first, so that we could get started on that at least. We were good with that, so I grabbed what tools and stuff we would need for installing siding and we headed out.

The boys and I got started right away on tearing off the siding that was bad and fixing what we could, and finally we installed the pieces that we had to install. We then got the sprayer ready and sprayed the new boards, so that they at least had a starting coat, so that they would end up the same color as all the rest of the house by the time we were finished. By the time Alex got back with the other sprayer, we were done what we had to do. He got the other sprayer loaded up and ready to go, and we started painting. The boys, since they had nothing better to do, started gutting the gardens of all the weeds and cleaning them up, as well as grabbed the trimmer from the back of the truck, because I had it in there in case we had the chance to sort of mow the yard a bit, so they took that in turns, because the trimmer tired them all out pretty quickly. It was a big bastard and used a lot of power to control. I was actually surprised that the boys could do it at all, let alone for the five or so minutes they each managed for every turn they took.

Thankfully the house was small and the sprayers we had were good, because by the time a late dinner rolled around, we were done. We had skipped lunch again, so we were all hungry, but the house was looking great from the outside once again, like it might have ten or fifteen years ago. Now all we had to do was fix the lawn and gardens and repair the broken window and the house would look like a normal house from the outside. The inside still required a hell of a lot of work, but we were good with that.

Alex and the boys all hopped in his truck and they drove home, the boys would just have to all pile into their canoe in the morning. It would hold them, but one of them would not have a seat, since the canoes only had two seats. It would not be terribly comfortable, but I bet none of them would complain. I know I went and had good filling dinner and then a nice long hot relaxing bath, and I hoped the boys did too, because for once, they did a lot more work than us men had.

The next morning I went right to the house and waited for the drywall to be delivered, and while I was waiting, I decided I should plan out the kitchen. It could not be incredibly large, but I was planning on a little more space than it had before, because there was the space to easily use and not choke off the rest of the place any. Much like mine and Alex's kitchens, I planned to do as many drawers as possible in the base cabinets, because they are far nicer. I had lots of good maple left over at the house already, so maple cabinets is what I planned to do. I would put a nice rich cherry stain on it, it would look great, and with the black granite laminate that we had, it should look even better yet. By the time the drywall made it, I had the plans already completed, so I pocketed them and helped the poor bastards that had to deliver the stuff to offload it all into the house.

With their portable forklift, they were able to bring it as close as possible to the house, but we still had to hand carry it inside from there. It was long and tiring work, two and a half lifts of fifty sheets per lift is a lot of drywall, and the stuff isn't light. We were done by noon, I was hungry and tired, so I headed out. I went and had lunch at the burger place on the lake and then headed home. I had been planning on starting the cabinets, but decided against, because the drywall had tired me out. When the boys arrived after school would be soon enough to start that, because we were not going to go to the house and work anyway, we would save the drywall until we were all there to help, because the boys and I would not be able to get enough done to warrant spending the time doing it.

When the boys arrived, I told them everything that had happened and got Wyatt's approval on the cabinets, and he said they looked great. I told the boys that they got to help me to make them, so we got started. The boxes were super easy to make, and as each box was done, the boys attached the drawer slides and or drilled for the hinge sockets. A couple of the base units had drawers in them, but still had doors on, because they worked better that way in some cases. There were only two of these though, and one of them was the tall pantry unit. By the time the boys had to go home, we were done only four of the base cabinets, but that was fine.

Over the coarse of the week, we would manage to get all the cabinets done, and then the following week we would have to work on the door and drawer fronts. That weekend Alex, the boys and I all headed to the house and got started on installing the drywall. It was very long and hard work, and we worked until ten both nights, but we managed to get it all installed. Surprised even me, I had not thought that we could get that much done. My estimates though were good, because we only had two sheets of regular and one of the bathroom drywall left over. Alex told me that he used to do drywall taping and mudding, so he was going to come over a couple nights during the week and get all that done. I was happy with that, because I don't mind installing the board, but the mudding, taping, and sanding I hate and am no good at it at all.

The following week Alex did get the finish work done, while I worked hard on Monday and Tuesday while the boys were at school, and then once they got home on those days and the rest of the week, they helped me to do up all the doors and drawers for everything. We even managed to lay up the counters, so that all we had to do was take them there and fit and cut them to their final sizes. We took four trips to get it all to the house on Saturday morning, and then we all helped to install them. The original appliances had still been in surprisingly good shape, so after getting a damned good cleaning, they were put back into place, mostly to make sure my measurements were good, and then pulled back out so that we could paint the entire place. 

Alex still had the sprayers, so the boys started out by covering everything that had to be covered, while Alex and I got started in the bedrooms, because nothing in there needed to be covered except the windows, which we took care of ourselves. The flooring still had to be installed, so we were not worried at all about that. We are using a paint with primer, so all we have to do is one good coat and we were done. Like I said before, the renters who took the place would get to paint it whatever colour they wanted, all we were doing was making sure it was a good base, and one coat was good enough for that.

We were done the painting at just before dinnertime, we had skipped lunch once again, so Alex called for pizza once again, because we figured that we may as well start on floor installation. So, starting upstairs, we would pack a few boxes upstairs and then install them. We only got three boxes laid before dinner arrived, so we went and sat out on the porch and ate it in near silence before getting back to work. We were unable to finish this evening, so the rest would have to wait until the following day. 

We all stayed at my place once again, because it was easier and we were all tired. Once there we all changed and then went right to sleep. We headed to the house first thing in the morning and finished all the flooring by noon. It was at this time that I noticed that we forgot something. We had not bought any moldings to finish everything off. My store is closed on Sunday's, so this meant it would have to wait until the following weekend to be completed. That was not a huge deal anyway, since there was still some work that could be done. We got the appliances put back into place, used some of the leftover counter top laminate and made a matching back splash, it actually looked really nice, and then we got started on replacing all the lights, switches and outlets throughout the house. By the time we were finished, it was looking really good.

“Wow guys, this is looking great. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it wasn't even the same house I grew up in.” Wyatt said happily, it really was coming together.

“It's amazing what a little time and a few supplies can do to a place huh.” I said.

“It was a lot of time and a lot more supplies, but yeah, I'm just surprised we got it done as quick.”

“It's been pretty much a month, and a good renovation usually takes about that. We worked hard for sure, but we didn't over do it either.”

“True.”

“So, what do you want for moldings then Wyatt, I'll pick them up from work this week and we can install them next weekend?”

“I don't know. What do you think would look best here, you're the expert?”

“Hardly, but in here, no crown, it won't look right, and just more simple I think would suit it most. I can pick it all out for you though, I think you'll like it.”

“Anything will be just fine really, I won't be living in it any time soon anyway, so just make it nice.”

“Okay, will do.”

We decided to call it a night once we were done, because we were all tired and the boys had to go to school the following day. It was just a nice relaxing night for me, and then the next day was as well. I actually did almost nothing until the boys came after school. Wednesday when I went to work, I picked out a molding style that I thought Wyatt would like and that would look good in the house, so went with that and paid for it all. Right at the end of the day I loaded it all up and took it home with me. I waited in the truck for the boys to make it, and as soon as they did, we took them to the house to offload there, since there was no point in moving it twice. 

Thursday and Friday were much the same as they usually were. I worked both days and then the boys came over after school. Cale stayed Friday night of course, but this week we had made sure to have at least a couple good diaper changes, so we were not nearly so bad as we were that one Friday night. I still nearly passed out mind you, but what is a good night of loving without almost passing out from it.

Saturday Alex and the boys met me and Cale at our place once again and we took off from there and went and installed moldings all day long. It was not hard work, but it was long and tedious, because you have to be very exacting. I normally prefer to paint them first and then install them, but we did not have the room to do so, so on Sunday, we all got to lay or sit down most of the day and paint moldings. This was of course both easy and hard to do, but we did it, and by the time we were finished, it looked great. 

“Wow, would you look at this place. It looks absolutely amazing, thanks so much guys.” Wyatt said happily once we were done, because with that, we were officially done.

“No problem.” We all said and gave him a hug.

“So, how much did this all cost me then Jay, or did you get a chance to tally the receipts like I asked you to?”

“I did, and here's your final bill.” I said, handing over the total. I was not planning on getting all of it back, but I did want some of it, because it was a little more than ten thousand dollars that I did not really have, but nor did he, and he needed it more than I did.

“Wow, that's a lot of money, but not near as bad as I thought it was gonna be.”

“Actually, considering just how much work we did, that's a tiny amount. It's a good thing I get such a good deal on things or that could've easily been double that, and had you had to pay for someone to do all the work, you could've expected four or five times that number or more.”

“I know, that's why it's not so bad as I thought it was gonna be, and I'm glad that I didn't have to pay anyone to do this, because there's no way I could've paid for it. I would've had to sell the house, and the way it looked, there's no way I would've gotten any money for it at all. Granted, I couldn't pay for what we did either, but I have a good friend to help me with that. Now all I have to do is get it rented out. How much do you figure I should ask for it anyway?” He asked.

“Fifteen hundred.” Both Alex and I said at the same time.

“Okay, then fifteen hundred sounds good to me, and that means that I'll pay you back in less than a year.”

“Just call it six months and that'll be good.” I said.

“Um, that's only nine thousand dollars though, I owe you more than ten.”

“I know, don't worry about that. Call the rest of it a gift from me.”

“I can't Jay, I told you I'd pay you back, in full, and I will.”

“We'll talk about it later, okay.” I said, but I had a feeling that he would not be satisfied until every cent I had spent was paid off.

“Well, I say we go and have a good dinner out to celebrate this, and because of course I sure don't feel like cooking.” Alex said happily.

We were all good with that, so we headed out to the nice restaurant by the lake and had a great dinner. At dinner I asked Alex if he had rented his place yet, and he said that the guy with three kids was going to take it at the beginning of the month, he was happy with this, because then he would have the much needed income to pay off his loan. From the restaurant we all headed home for the night, and then before too long, it was once again bedtime.

It was Monday morning now and I had just gotten up and changed my soggy diaper and went down for some breakfast. The night before at dinner Wyatt asked me if I could write up an ad for his place and send it to the newspapers and maybe post it online as well, so that he could rent it out real quick. At the price he was asking and with how close it was to the lake, I figured it would go pretty quickly. After I finished eating, I wrote up the ad and posted it on a few pages that I knew of, and then once they were open for the public, I drove down to the newspaper offices and gave them the ad as well. After that I did my weekly shopping and then headed home to play until the boys arrived.

It is Cale's birthday on Friday, my baby is turning ten, so as I played in the shop, I wondered what on Earth I could possibly get for him. As I thought about it more, I decided that maybe I could get him his very own scroll saw, since he and his brother had to share one, and of course Alex used it too, and now there was Wyatt as well who really liked the scroll saw, so I decided that that was exactly what I was going to get for him the next day.

When the boys arrived, I told Wyatt all about the listing for his place, telling him what all I put in the ad as well, and he was happy. Cale and I went in for a much needed diaper change, while Jeff and Wyatt stayed in the shop, and we relieved each other's pressure buildup in a very satisfying manner. We met the other two in the shop and then we all worked and played until they all had to go home.

The next morning I went to the tool store and bought their best scroll saw and work station, took them home, and then played in the shop for the rest of the day. I had hidden Cale's gifts in the spare room of the house, he never went in there anyway, and I hoped he still would not, but it was the safest place to put them, he went everywhere else in the house. The boys came after school as always and played until they had to head home. I then had to work the next three days and then went home and played with the boys out in the shop, and of course Cale in the bedroom for a few minutes as well as we changed each other. All that is except Friday afternoon, the boys had been instructed to just go straight home, so as soon as I was off work, I headed there as well, stopping at home only for a few seconds to grab Cale's gift. 

When I got to their house, Alex was already home, and the boys were just walking up as well. We all greeted each other and then headed into the house.

“Hi guys. Happy birthday my big baby boy.” Alex said happily and then went and hugged said baby boy. I then did the same, but I got a nice kiss in as well.

“Thanks.” Cale smiled brightly.

“Come on out back guys, I have the party stuff all set up out there.” Alex said.

We all followed Alex out back and found that he had a table set up with all the food already ready to go, except the hamburgers, which he had the barbecue all fired up and ready to go to make them. It was clearly going to be an early dinner. Maybe he knew I wanted to get Cale to my place to give him a most excellent birthday present. I was hoping to make him pass out totally, and if he was walking straight the next morning would be a surprise.

“Mmm, burgers, thanks.” Cale said.

“I knew it's what you wanted, you love barbecued hamburgers and chips, but for obvious reasons we don't do it too often.”

“I know.”

Alex threw a bunch of home made hamburger patties on the grill and cooked them all up, and when they were all done, we all sat down and ate our fill. It was definitely well worth the insane amount of calories that we all took in, it was delicious. We all sat back talking and laughing for a good hour after we finished our burgers, and then we had cake and ice cream.

Finally it was gift giving time, and Cale got a few really nice gifts. His dad got him a really nice carving set and a new box of rotary tool accessories, apparently he went through them quickly. Jeff got him a book on how to turn bowls, even I looked at the book, because it had things in there not even I knew how to do, we both thanked him for this and he laughed. Wyatt got him a book with a thousand more scroll saw art projects in it, and when I looked at it, I found that there might have been maybe twenty in it that we already had, so there was lots more. It also gave some excellent ideas on how to do things that I did not know either. So that was good.

For my gift, I had to have everyone come to my truck, and when Cale saw it, he burst into tears and told me I shouldn't have, that they already had a scroll saw. Like I told him though, there were four people that enjoyed using only one saw, now they could more easily switch off, and it was a good one too, even better than the one they already had. He was nearly speechless. We hauled it and its workstation out of the truck and into the shop and we got it all set up. Cale brought his other gifts in as well, and put them away, except the books, which he planned to put in his room.

After all the festivities were done for the afternoon, I took my baby home with me and made him feel at least a million times better than anyone was capable of feeling. I did everything to him, I licked and kissed him, I nibbled and hummed, I sucked and tongued, and I made him cum ten times to my one, but oh what a cum it was. I had slipped inside him and drove him absolutely nuts for more than an hour, I had made sure to relieve the pressure before even starting, so I was good. I brought Cale to the very brink of orgasm twelve times after already making him cum nine times, he was gasping and panting, he was moaning and groaning, he was pleading with me to just let him cum, but I was relentless and just kept on edging him until he could take no more. When he came, so did I, hell he nearly snapped my dick off in his ass, he contracted so hard, and then he passed out completely.

I diapered my baby boy and then got myself ready for bed as well. I curled up to Cale, pulled the blankets up, gave him a tender kiss to his forehead and whispered goodnight and happy birthday my beautiful baby boy.

The end.

However, I should note that Wyatt won his lawsuit against the ministry of children and was awarded with three hundred thousand dollars for the harassment that he received, the guy to do it was actually fired and jailed, and there were changes made to the way social workers did their work. The Monday after I placed the ad on the computer for Wyatt's house, he rented it out to a nice young couple with a pair of boys and they rented it for ten years until they were ready to buy their own place, but because they loved the area so much, they bought the neighboring house when it went on the market.

Alex rented his house out to the same man and his boys until he too was ready to buy, which also happened to be when Jeff and Wyatt were ready to move out on their own, so they took that house.

Cale moved in with me shortly after his sixteenth birthday, and we ended up fostering a few young boys over the years and raised them as our own until they were too old for foster care. We took the boys that no one else wanted to take, the gay ones and or the bed wetting ones. We never pushed diapers on them, but they all knew that we had to wear, and they all enjoyed wearing as well.

Alex found himself a nice eighteen year old boyfriend almost a year later and they stayed together for a great many years, as did Cale and I and Jeff and Wyatt. Jeff and Wyatt ended up adopting three brothers, a pair of twins and their older brother, and they too ended up loving diapers, as well they all turned out to be gay.

We all stayed making all sorts of art and selling it every summer at the park, and we all did very well for ourselves, we all enjoyed it so much. Cale and I, Alex and his boyfriend, and even Jeff and Wyatt, whenever we had the chance, would snatch up any houses in the area. Whoever had the money saved up at the time would buy up whatever house, no matter its condition, and fix it up and rent it out. After ten years I had four rental properties and Alex and the boys all had three each. They make us all pretty decent money, even with the occasional renter causing damage. And that as they say is that, and we lived happily ever after.

Thanks for taking the time to read my loving tale, I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know, as per usual my stories are a lot more story than sex, but that's just the way I like it. I know that this was only a fantasy, based upon a boy I met at work, and as much as I wish I could in fact be the main character of this story, sadly, it shall never be. As much as I dream about the day I could love a beautiful boy just like Cale, diaper him, make love to him, I know it will never happen, this can only be and will only ever be in my dreams. If you wish to do so, please feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com, I would really like to hear your feedback on this story, just as always, please, no flames.


End file.
